


Resident Evil: Infection

by daxg2001



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Consensual Sex, Enhanced Sex, F/F, F/M, Facials, Game: Resident Evil 2, Game: Resident Evil 4, Game: Resident Evil 6, Game: Resident Evil 7, Game: Resident Evil Outbreak, Game: Resident Evil: Revelations, Game: Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Infection, Interracial Relationship, Large Cock, Multi, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Resident Evil 4, Post-Resident Evil 6, Post-Resident Evil 7, Sex Toys, Virus, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 69,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxg2001/pseuds/daxg2001
Summary: A young man gets an unique "infection" but instead of turning into a zombie, he gains a massive cock that has to be satisfied before it overwhelms him! Thankfully, there are plenty of ladies from the Resident Evil universe to help "cure" him... Just not too soon...
Relationships: Ada Wong/Original Male Character(s), Ashley Graham/Original Male Character(s), Cindy Lennox/Original Male Character(s), Claire Redfield/Original Male Character(s), Helena Harper/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Sherawat/Jill Valentine, Jessica Sherawat/Jill Valentine/Original Male Character(s), Jessica Sherawat/Original Male Character(s), Jill Valentine/Original Male Character(s), Mia Winters/Original Male Character(s), Moira Burton/Original Male Character(s), Rachel Foley/Original Male Character(s), Rebecca Chambers/Original Male Character(s), Sherry Berkin/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1 - Jill Valentine

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as the result of making this story.

Starring: Jill Valentine

Resident Evil: Infection Part 1

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

Vincent Pierce didn’t exactly enjoy his job. Late shifts at the pharmacy, having to deal with junkies, freaks, and people who always had the wrong forms with them. Sure it paid OK, but he certainly didn’t see a career in it. For a young, 18-year-old man with messy hair and a not exactly good looking or impressive physique, all he wanted to do was stay home and play video games instead of doing boring “real world” stuff.

It was understandable therefore when he heard the doors chime open as he was closing up for the night that he sounded less than thrilled. “We’re closed for the night!” He snapped, peering out from the back-room. “The sign on the door said… The fuck??” He blinked, doing a double take at the “person”.

They looked human, a female at that. But covered in blood, clothes half-torn, and eyes completely white with a weird looking pink fluid drooling from the mouth. Like something out of a horror movie. Except for the fact that the creature’s breasts were of a massive size, heaving and sticking out with pointed nipples, and their ass was of a similar over-proportioned roundness too.

“What the fuck?!??” Vincent exclaimed as the “zombie” approached and made a lunging grab at him. “N-no!! Get the fuck off of me!” He yelled, trying weakly to fend off this attacked as they seemed to be tugging at his clothes, hauling more at his belt than trying to eat him. He attempted to punch at it, the blows to the head doing nothing as the creature dropped down to its knees in front of him. “Fucking freak!!” He swore, using his hands to push the face away from his crotch. That move backfired when the “zombie” sank its teeth into his arm. The bite caused him to scream loudly as the near fangs of it pierced the skin, drawing blood and the substance from its mouth then mixing with his blood. “AHHHHH!!” Whether from the pain of the bite or in a last desperate attempt to escape, a luckily well placed knee to the creature’s jaw allowed Pierce to get away a short distance.

BANG! BANG!!

Two gunshots rang out, the “zombie” shuddering on its feet before it collapsed down to the ground, more of that pink liquid seeping out of it onto the shop floor.

“Shit, too late!” Jill Valentine, the stunning Special Operations Agent of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance which she co-founded, exclaimed. She moved in closer, putting her gun back into the holster on her utility belt before making sure of taking no chances, delivering a finishing stomp to crush the head of the “zombie” into squished pieces.

Valentine was clad in her BSAA uniform. Tactical pants with pockets which fit snugly to her very shapely ass, with a blue sleeved top that similarly showed off her large breasts nicely even as completely covered as they are. Topped off with fingerless gloves, shoulder straps for gear, boots, and blue cap on top of her dark, styled in a long ponytail haired head.

“Oh shit! Oh fuck...” Vincent whined as he clutched his bitten arm. “What the fucking fuck was that??”  
“There’s been an outbreak...” Jill said, calmly explaining to the far younger than her man the situation. “It’s being contained by my fellow BSAA operatives. The important thing is we get you to safety. Is there a way to the roof of this pharmacy?”  
“The r-roof?” Pierce questioned, hissing from the pain for a moment. “Ye-yeah… I have a key to the roof. We sometimes need to go up there and fix the TV antenna...”  
Valentine nodded before she unhooked the handheld transceiver from her belt to speak into it. “Valentine here. We have a possible infected citizen here, a couple blocks from the main break-out area. Pharmacy with a big sign out front. I’m staying with them, but need medical assistance, and we need it now!”

* * *

Moments later on the roof of the pharmacy, Jill is finishing off applying a First Aid Spray to Vincent’s arm to stem the bleeding from his bitten arm. “There… That will do until proper medics get here.” She said, tossing the spent can away. “Like Hell am I going to let someone kick the bucket on my watch. Not if I can help it.”  
“T-thanks...” Vincent said as he sat on the ground of the roof-top. “Wish we had those kind of sprays around the store to sell...”  
“You’d be surprised how many of those things people just leave lying around...” Jill mused. “How are you feeling kid?”  
“...Weird...” Pierce rather unhelpfully, but not in an intentional way, said. “What was that fucking thing that bit me? It looked human but… And then it tried to like, tear my clothes of!”

“Like I said, an outbreak.” Valentine explained. “A bio-terrorist attack. They unleashed an outbreak of a virus that created “zombies” if you will, like the one that got you. Seems like they didn’t make a good job of the virus I guess… They seemed more interested in, well… Sex.” She said bluntly. “Instead of the usual flesh eating. My operatives have the main… “Orgy” surrounded and ready to take them out after they get spent. Sadly it seems that victims of the attack tried to flee, and “turned” mid escape… I was hunting them down, and the last one I was on to… Well, here we are. Don’t worry.” She said, looking him in the eye. “The BSAA have the best medics and scientists around. If anyone can stop you from turning, then they...”

“Ahhhhhh!!” Vincent suddenly groaned, jolting back at he sat, his legs spreading apart as suddenly a sizeable bulge was appearing in his pants. “Oh God!! What’s… What’s happening to me?!?” He exclaimed, eyes wide and full of fear.  
“Stay with me Vincent!” Jill instructed, but cautiously had one hand ready to draw her firearm if needed. “What’s happening? Talk to me!”  
“My… My cock!!” Pierce yelled in horror. “It’s… It feels on fire!! Fuck!! It’s fucking growing!!”  
“Growing? What do you...”

Again Jill was cut off, but this time by the young man’s pants suddenly being ripped apart. Springing out from his crotch was now a massively long and thick to match cock that was already rock hard in just a flash. Not to mention throbbing, as if looking like it was ready to burst at a moment’s notice. Add in the fact that to compliment the shaft was a set of heavy balls that similarly looked ready to explode? It was no surprise that both Vincent and Jill stared in shock at the sight.

“That’s… That’s not my cock!!” Vincent stated as he reached forward and took a hold of himself. “I’m nowhere near this… This kind of… Arrrrrrghhh!! This kind of size!” He admitted as he found his hand stroking up and down his own cock.  
“It… It must be the virus...” Valentine reasoned, her eyes unable to tear away from the sight of suck a huge piece of man-meat. “It made those who turned sex craved… So naturally anyone infected by someone already turned would suffer something like… This...”  
“It’s burning!!” He whined as he pumped away at his newly sized, rock hard dick. “Oh fuck… It’s like it’s gonna blow any second.  
“Shit! And jerking off isn’t helping??” She questioned with a glance up at him as she shifted around him, looking forward and between his legs as she took a good look at this oversized member. “Never seen one as big as this before… Figures an Umbrella knock-off virus would do it...”  
“Ahhhhhh… What… What do I do??” He hissed, letting go of his dick and falling back as he arched off the ground for a moment as the pain overwhelmed him.

“Fuck… The medics won’t be here for a while…” She gritted her teeth for a moment in frustration, seeing how much discomforted the infected young man was in. It was her duty to protect anyone who got harmed by a bio-terror attack, and here she was facing a victim of the most unusual “illness” she’d seen yet in her long career. An odd, yet interesting one… If a regular First Aid Spray wasn’t going to help things, then what would?

“...Vincent! Stay with me here… I’m going try something, but I don’t know if it will work...” She stated with a look across as he managed to sit up as he gasped for air. She was used to dealing with intense and unusual situations, not to mention scared victims of bio-attacks. Nothing however quite like this one. Gripping that massive cock with both hands, she started to pump him up and down. Feeling the hardness brought about by the virus coursing within him that’s created such a long and fat dick – the biggest she’d ever witnessed before in her life. “Just, just work with me here, OK? This is not like anything I’ve dealt with, so I’m winging it a bit...” She admitted, able to rip her gaze off from his shaft to shoot him a focus look. All the while still working her fingerless-gloved hands back and forth along his size. “Just try and… Stay with me, OK? How does this feel?”

“Ahhhhh… Oh shit… Be-better… Yeah… Way better...” He gasped out between groans, the dual-stroking of the handjob applying a soothing sensation to that rod. Both hands slid up and down his pole with one focusing on the bottom part to lightly touch his base. The other ran across the upper portion, while also working over that fat bell-end with the occasional grind across or twist around. “Mmmmm… It still feels… Ahhhhh… So hot… Like I’m gonna… Awwwwww fuck!!” He tried to explain, but the mix of fear from the zombie attack and the uncertainty of this new, huge-cock predicament he now found himself in? It’s understandable that he’s at a loss for words. Not the mention the fact that a stunning woman he’s only just met was swiftly pumping away at his shaft with a skilful smoothness. In any other circumstance he would be able to just moan out and enjoy this. Now? The stroking off was being done as if his life depended on it, so his groans of pleasure were right now just a side-effect of her actions.

“Shit… But fuck it, we’re on the right track…” She thought aloud, seeing his cock throb but not as much as without her touch. “...No other choice then. This is for your own good Vincent.” She warned before she shifted back on her knees to allow her cap-wearing head to lean down. Spitting down onto his crown, she used her tongue to rather brazenly spread that saliva across the head. Her plan seemed to work as it made the man taking this let out a sigh of relief. “I made a promise… I’m not going to let another outbreak attack victim die… No matter what I have to do.” She vowed as she glanced up at the man she was stroking off. Turning her attention back to his enlarged member, another spit down was delivered before this time she leaned further down. Opening her mouth, she quite shockingly for the situation took his size up past her lips, causing him to moan out even before she was down pushing down.

“Ahhhhhh… Mmmmmm fuck… Oh shit… I… I think it’s working...” Pierce said between husky groans. His eyes were locked on that gorgeous face as she slid herself back up to the head of his shaft before smoothly racing back down. An urgency that showed while she was knowingly and willingly performing this oral sex act on him, it was not simply done for any kind of erotic pleasure. Although obviously the lucky, in more ways than one, young man getting blown was feeling plenty of delightful sensations from that nicely damp and warm mouth of the BSAA Agent. “Mmmm!! It still… Uhhhhh… Feels red hot… But damn!! Mmmmm!! Fuck… Feels good...” He adds with another low moan. As she nodded her long haired head up and down along his shaft, she expertly kept her lips applied around that thick tool. She was clearly far from a novice at this. Just never before has she sucked someone off in such urgent, life-saving circumstances. Even so, she keeps her sucks steadily going, applying her spit along his meat to start to make her spit drip downward towards the base.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmmhhhh… Mmmmm...” The stunning female let out a muffled groan of her around this massive prick she was slurping away on. Her hands gripped his thighs as she made sure to keep her head bobbing away nice and smoothly, taking an impressive amount of his enhanced size into her oral hole. As she sucked him off, she kept her eyes looking up as he grunted and moaned from her blowjob skills. She could easily tell this wasn’t an act he was putting on just to get a piece of her, as she’d experienced from some creeps in the past. At the same time as her full lips continued to race back and forth along his tool, she knew that right now there wasn’t any other option to combat this unique viral infection. If saving this man’s life meant blowing him, then her pride could go to the side and her mouth can get to work.

“Mmmm!! J-Jill… It’s… Ahhhhh… The feeling… It’s not… Ahhhhh!! Going away!!” He hissed out with a worried look before her sucks got another long moan out of him. Even as good as her mouth felt across his now far thicker inches than he usually has (not to mention the vastly increased length) he knew his “problem” wasn’t going away any time soon. “I… Oh fuck!! I don’t even usually last… Uhhhhh!! This long during… Y-you know...” He admitted, showing that it wasn’t just a major change in his “size” that this virus was causing. His words didn’t throw her off her motion, that cap-wearing head still swiftly bobbing over his pole as she covered him with spit. She was handling already a large amount of his dick, but as she tried to push down further she found herself groaning from discomfort. Her jaw was starting to ache just from trying to keep her lips wrapped around this mega-sized shaft!

Eventually, she had to lift her head up and off from him with a gasp as she took in much needed air. Then a grunt of frustration as her hands then rapidly took over to stroke off his length. “Damn it… We are getting someone here Vincent…” Jill said with a glance up at him. “But I almost choked myself on you! And I never do that on a first time...”  
“I… Mmmmm… I a-appreciate what you’re tr-trying… Mmmmm! To help me...” Vincent stuttered out, still groaning while his cock throbbed in her pumping grip. “...Wait, what was t-that about…?”  
“No time! Just don’t freak out, OK?” Valentine said with a serious expression as she let go of his dick. Reaching down she quickly unsnapped her utility belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping her pants to shove them down with urgency.  
“Yes ma’am...” Pierce said in a half-mumble, staring down and watching as she also pulled down her panties, making her neatly trimmed pussy become exposed.

“Just lay there Vincent, let me try this...” She reassuringly said, having “undressed” only as much as she needed to leave her clothes around her knees with her ass exposed. Moving forward she mounted him, reaching down and guiding his pulsing cock against her body to line him up. Feeling his head against her folds, she shifted down, her eyes going wide as just his bell-end alone forced her pussy to widen and accept him. “Oh fuck!! Fuck that’s big...” She moaned out, but nowhere near as loudly as the man underneath her did as she rocked back, gradually working his huge size up into her tight pussy. “I didn’t want to… Mmmmm… Resort to this… But sex seems, as unlikely… Ahhhhh… As it seems, to be the solution here...” She reasoned, groaning again as she fitted another inch of his fat rod into her snatch. Satisfied that his member wasn’t going to fall out of her any time soon, her hands now placed on her own knees as she started to smoothly but carefully ride him.

“MMMM… Oh fuck!! It… Mmmm!! It feels like… Ahhhhh!! You’re fucking right...” The young pharmacy worker said, his eyes still full with awe as he watched this stunning Special Operations Agent shift her snatch back and forth on his enhanced to say the least cock. Any other man would happily and without question obey her orders if it got such a great feeling like this from her bounces. He on the other hand was still fearful of his life from this “virus”, so gladly just followed her lead and let her do the work on his manhood. “UHHHH… Is… Isn’t it risky… Ahhhhh… Doing this?? I m-mean… MMMM… Without even any pro-protection, or...” He attempted to ask, but was cut off by his own groans. As previously inexperienced with sex as he is, even he could appreciate the wonderful feeling of such a snug and starting to feel wet pussy all around his cock. Already she was working over more than half his pole, but as focused as she looked it was clear she wasn’t planning on stopping just there with him.

“Mmmmm!! No time for that Vincent!! We don’t know… AHHHHH… How much time you have left...” The still almost fully clothed beauty explained between her sharp bounces on his dick. As she moved smoothly up and down on his dick, even within her attire her large breasts were still jiggling along in time her body’s movement. Add in how her long ponytail was swaying away as she rode him? It was a sexy sight that many a BSAA operative would have killed to see. “Ahhhhhh… But thanks for the concern kid… Mmmmmm...” She added, giving him a smile before she let out a quite loud moan of her own. Of course the main focus of fucking this younger man was to attempt to “cure” him off the effects of a most bizarre infection. However she wasn’t able to deny how good it felt to have such a fat and long cock deep within her twat. Her growing dampness down there only continued with every swift and steady bounce down onto him she delivered to keep them both moaning out.

“MMMMM… I… Oh FUCK!! I really… Uhhhhh… And I mean really appreciate it...” The man underneath her said, letting out a gasp of delight when her snatch lowered further still onto his far bigger than usual size. He couldn’t help but let moans pout out from his mouth, completely stunned by all the events leading up to this sudden roof-top fuck. Let alone the action itself for the kind of pleasure he could only fantasise about before. “Ahhhhhh… Guess… UHHHH… You’ve de-dealt with this kind of… Oh FUCK… O-outbreak before??” He tried to muster some half-decent but very awkward conversation with the gorgeous bio-attack veteran currently riding his cock with a porn-star level of quality. It’s another sign that he’s not used at all to any of his sexual experiences lasting quite this length of time. Speaking of lengths, his was still firmly stuffed up into her tight pussy, feeling those damp walls gripping him each time she shifted back or rocked forward against his stiffness.

“MMMM… Too many fucking times… So I’m not… AHHHHH… Going to let you fall victim to… MMMM SHIT… Whatever fucking virus you’ve been hit with...” She vowed, giving him another focused look as he kept her riding motion going on strong at this steady, commanding pace. Still her clothes-covered tits bounced away as she worked up and down on his pole. The bottom of her ass cheeks were connecting with his thighs each time she pushed back against, almost taking all of that massive size into her tightness in the process. “But never… UHHHHHH… Have I had to… MMMMM... Fuck a guy during a mission...” The former S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team member added with a gasp of her own when she impaled herself onto his length. She was by no means a virgin, as shown by how expertly she was moving her curvy, athletic body on his manhood. Still, this was the biggest cock she’s ever had to handle, and was already making her more than just noticeably wet down between her legs as a result of her riding actions. “AHHHHH… At least… Never to cure a guy before...” She rather too casually added.

“MMMM… Guess you’re… Wait, what?” He tried to question her last remark. Once again however his own words were cut off by a groan that was a mix of delight from her snatch, and pain from the virus flowing through his private parts.  
“Fuck!” Valentine said, but not in the pleasurable way as she’d been cursing and moaning in. She too felt his dick throbbing again despite her intentions from her bounces on him. “This was… MMMMM… Working though… Maybe...” Thinking fast, she shifted off from his cock completely to make them both groan. “Here, get back in me.” She ordered as she rolled onto her back on the roof-top. Reaching down she pushed her pants and panties further down, allowing her legs to spread a bit as she raised her ass off from the surface.  
“L-like this??” Vincent asked as he quickly, knowing full well the urgency of this situation, moved over towards her. Kneeling down now, he gripped his cock and pushed it into her wet snatch to make them both moan out as he was able to deeply slide into her snatch. “Oh FUCK… Shit, that feels good...” He added as he gripped her exposed thighs just below her clothing and going on the instinct of the moment began to thrust in and out of her.

“MMMM!! Oh yeah… Just… MMMM FUCK!! Like fucking that kid...” She grinned up him, and not just from the fact she was back feeling pleasure from his huge cock again. The fact that he was able to control his own actions to move into position in the first place? That was confirmation to her that this sexual plan, as against perhaps every BSAA protocol as it was, was working. Plus, she was getting that big dick back deep into her getting to be rather needy at this point pussy to make her feel way more good than she knows she should be letting herself feel. “We’re gonna sweat… AHHHHH… This damn virus out of you… MMMMM!!” She stated, perhaps to remind herself that they weren’t just screwing for the sake of some wild pleasure. Still, she couldn’t deny who fantastic her tight, damp twat felt taking this big dick at the man holding her pumped his tool smoothly back and forth into those folds. Didn’t he claim he wasn’t experienced in this? That infection must have some effect from how great his thrusting pace was into her box right now.

“AHHHHH… R-right!! I get you! Yeah… MMMMM… I think it’s fucking working...” The virus-effected man said between his deep moans, and he didn’t just mean from how beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. The feeling all around his enhanced shaft right now was simply divine to him. Her wetness and the snug sensation of her pussy walls all around his cock was soothing all the throbbing from his tool, helping at the very least to let him focus on the pleasure rather than the threat that led to this current unlikely situation. “MMMM… Ahhhhhh F-FUCK… Oh yeah… MMMMM… I know this is working...” He was able to grin for a moment before letting out a rather raspy grunt that served to remind him of his still infected state. Even so, he did his best to play an active part in this attempt to “cure” him. Keeping a firm grip of her thighs, he rocked his hips back and forth towards her with a steady and nicely paced rhythm for a man so inexperienced. The groans of delight both were letting out showed he was more than doing a fine job taking “control” of things for the moment.

“OH SHIT!! MMMMM… God damn right… AHHHHH!! This is fucking working!!” The beautiful survivor of the infamous Mansion and Raccoon City Destruction Incidents among others agreed with a groan. She at this point wasn’t just meaning their combined efforts to save him from the seemingly sex-focused virus. As she moaned out and stared at the fat rod being pumped in and out of her love tunnel, it was clear she was enjoying this a whole lot more than she should be. “UHHHH… That’s it boy… MMMM!! Keep fucking me… Keep shoving that… AHHHHHH FUCK!! Huge fucking cock deep in my pussy...” She purred, her eyes glancing up to lock lusty eyes with the younger man stuffing his big dick in and out of her snatch. It wasn’t too long before her gaze returned down to between her partially-covered legs. She watched on with approval as that shaft plunged forward to deeply fill her twat up. Before he soon pulled a few inches back to sharply repeat the motion over and over to both of their groaning delight. Tellingly, her cries were just as loud, but now quite shameless, as his.

“N-no problem Ma’am!! AHHHHH...” He grunted, using her words (which could easily be heard as just dirty talk) as encourage to continue thrusting away into her. His heavy, similarly to the rest of his manhood, increased in size balls now were slapping against her skin each time he pushed forward to fill up that damp snatch. He was now going balls deep into a vastly superior in more ways than one woman he barely knew, all in the name of an attempt to disinfect him from a very unique sexual “illness”. “UHHHHH… AHHHHH SHIT!! Fuck!! Feels… UHHHH!! So unreal!!” He gasped out, his cries mixing in the air with hers along with the slapping sound of his body smacking off of hers every time he pumped forward all the way into her vaginal hole. While inexperienced in fucking, he could at least thank this virus within him for seemingly tapping into desires and instinct he never knew he had. The woman taking this pounding certainly appreciates it from her own loud cries as sweat too also starts to form across the exposed parts of her shapely body.

“MMMM!! Keep with me boy!! I’m not… AHHHHH… We’re not finished yet!!” She corrected herself between moans, attempting to stay as professional as she can even in this bizarre, sex-driven situation. That was tough to say the least considering how soaking her pussy was from the repeated deep pumping she’s willingly, but now too eagerly, taken since discovering this younger man’s “dilemma”. “AHHHHH FUCK!! OH SHIT… MMMMM!! We’re gonna make this… UHHHHH!! Fucking count before we fucking cure you!!” She vowed with a glare, finding herself licking her lips as her own clear desires were boiling up. Was it a possible contamination from the infection within this man who has now become a hung, thrusting machine? Or more likely the fact that this is the kind of shagging she’s been craving for a long, long time but has never yet managed to find? From how she’s even gripping her own breasts through her clothing as she’s taken, it seems she’s at long last getting the kind of stuffing she and her gorgeous body deserves.

“W-what?? AHHHHHH… What do you mean??” Vincent questioned, thrown by her lusty words as he pulled his cock out of her snatch.  
“No! Don’t you fucking dare!!” She snapped, eyes burning now with a glare of desire as she suddenly turned over, getting onto her hands and knees. “Back. In. Side. Me. NOW!” Jill demanded as she stared back over her shoulder at the man she was supposed to be saving the life of. Not demanding some more red hot, almost shameless sex from.

“...Fuck. Yeah.” Pierce replied, caught up in the moment himself but far from stupid enough to turn down a horny beauty like her. He moved up behind her, gripping that enhanced in size and length shaft of his and easily shoving it not just back into her snatch, but all the way in. They both moaned out in relief and delight the moment his crotch connected with her gorgeous ass. More cries were to come as he pulled out a few inches, thrusting in balls deep and repeating action again and again as instructed. His hands out of reflex rested on her hips to grip her as his own ones shifted towards and then sharply away from her body, that stinging smacking sound ringing out to just heard along with their groans as the sinful action got going once again.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! OOOOOOOOH FUCKING FUCK!! AHHHHH FUCK!!” The co-founder of the BSAA almost screamed out her delight at being taken from behind. At this point she couldn’t care less that she barely knew this far younger than her man. Or the fact this was all supposed to be her makeshift plan to “cure” him. She just craved more of that massive, thick cock inside her and was far from concerned about it making her look more like a slut than a bio-terror defeating heroine. “MMMMM!! Fuck me!! AHHHHH!! Fucking FUCK ME with that huge… FUCKING! COCK!!” She yelled out her demands, even as she was actually getting just that from the all the way to the hilt pumps he was delivering into her soaking wet box. The pleasure she was getting, even as wrong as it was to be focusing on in this situation, was the best she’s ever gotten from any sex before in the past.

“AWWWWWW FUCK!! God fucking DAMN!! UHHHHH… Holy SHIT!! MMMM...” That lucky in some ways, but certainly not for the risk of potential demise, man grunted out as he kept his hips slapping forward off of her shapely backside again and again. Sweat dripped off from his face as he kept up this intense pace that normally he’d never be able to get to. Yet now, and with more than just a bit of motivation from the moaning beauty in front of him, he was making the most out of this new-found porn-star ability. “MMMMM!! Oh shit!! You’re… AHHHHHH… Something fucking else Ma’am!! MMMMM!!” He groaned out, watching as that stunning female on her hands and knees was even pushing back to meet his pumps every time he stiffly thrust forward into her snatch. That easily allowed him to stuff in deep into that still pleasurably snug even after all this time pussy of hers. Which was of course to both of their loudly moaning approval as he pumped away into that dripping wet hole that felt built to take this kind of wild, big cocked fucking.

“OH GOD… OH FUCK!! YESSSS… YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME… I’M GONNA!!” She gasped out, eyes wide and a huge smile on her pretty, sweat-covered face as the still clothed stunner gazed back at the man pounding away into her. She clearly had been wanting to feeling this kind of sexual high for a long time, and was getting just that and then some as Jill Valentine came hard on the massive cock balls deep in her snatch. “AHHHHHH… YESSSSSS FUUUUUUUUCK AHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHH...” She groaned out, eyes almost rolling back into her head now as her mouth hanged open almost to the point of drooling. She didn’t so much keep pushing back against his pumps. Instead, just jolting along that pumping pole as he continued hammering into her. That served to help her experience the most intense orgasm of her life, juices squelching out as they dripped over and from his cock along with trickling along her thighs.

“UHHHHH!! Oh FUCK!! Fucking figures… AHHHHHH… Takes a fucking virus… MMMMM SHIT… To finally help me make someone cum!!” He says between his moans, keeping a hold of her gorgeous body as he thrusts deeply into her pussy even as she cums over his massive tool. A normal man would have blown their load long before this point with the kind of pace he’s using to bang her. Let alone lasting from the increased tightness of her snatch clamping around his pole as she rode out her orgasm. “MMMM!! SHIIIIIIIIIT… I think… OH FUCK ME MMMMM!!” He grunted, feeling his dick throbbing again but this time in a far different, non-painful way than before. Now feeling a pressure building he pulled out of her well fucked to say the least snatch, causing her to groan out at the emptiness now in her tunnel after such a lengthy and stretching fuck.

“Mmmmm… Oh fuck… That… That was...” Jill started to say, shifting to turn around on her knees to face him. Her eyes instantly locked onto him rapidly stroking off his cock, not too dissimilar to how this sexual encounter ended up starting in the first place. “Vincent? Is everything…?”

Now it was her turn to be cut off, but not by a groan. By a massive blast of spunk shooting out of is cock, nailing the underside of her cap to knock it clean off her head. She gasped and shut her eyes just in time as the tail end of the first load then landed over her forehead and over her hair. The next shot landed high as well, further wrecking her long hair and even falling back behind to splatter into her ponytail and over her back to stain her clothing. The next few blast hit her right across her face, such a vast, inhuman amount of jizz that it was already dripping off her cheeks and chin before each shot had finished. That resulted in cum falling to land across her top-covered tits and further down her upper body, ruining that BSAA uniform for good and leaving her a complete cum-wrecked mess.

“Ahhhhhhh… Holy… Sweet fucking God...” Vincent grunted out when his cock was finally, perhaps mercifully, spent. Letting go of it, he simply fell back onto his ass before collapsing back onto the roof-top they’d been fucking on, staring up and drawing in deep breaths.  
“FUCK!!” Jill exclaimed as the spunk dripped off of her, making her cough as she even just opening her mouth caused jizz to pour in past her lips from the vast amount she’d been nailed with. After a few moments she was able to wipe away enough from around her eyes and off her forehead to be able to look across. “I… I don’t fucking believe it… It worked!!” She said with a grin, made all the more sexier by the spunk over her face.

Indeed, it seemed as unlikely and sinful as her plan had been, it worked a treat to “cure” him even if just for the moment. Instead of the massive log of a cock and accompanying heavy, big balls he had, his manhood was now of a much more… Disappointingly small size. He was still the same man, but clearly not currently in major danger from the infection he’d suffered.

“OK kid… You stay right there...” Valentine instructed as she got back to her feet, finding it a struggle now from weak legs that she was feeling along with the weight of cum over her body and clothes. “I’m gonna call for an evac’, and...” She started to say as she turned around.

Standing just a foot away from them, were four fully uniformed BSAA operatives, masks and guns and all. They had clearly all been watching for some time, if the bulges in their pants were any indication. It was then perhaps a good thing their faces were all covered up to hide potential embarrassment from seeing their superior in such a “state”.

“...I need an evacuation.” Jill said, standing straight in a futile attempt to look professional. “This man is infected, and most likely isn’t cured. We need to get him out of here and run tests to figure out what’s wrong with him, and work on a potential cure.” She instructed before pausing as she picked up her cum-wrecked cap from the ground. “...And yeah, I need an evac’ too… And some new fucking clothes.”

“Yes Ma’am!!” The operatives stated, giving salutes before the raced off.  
Jill looked back at the young infected man, who was now so worn out by the whole experience he was fast sleep.  
“Don’t worry kid… We’ll get you really cured soon enough...” She said, before finding herself looking down at his crotch. “...Is it wrong that I hope we don’t cure him too soon?” She questioned to herself.

* * *

I'm not currently accepting suggestions for future stories, but feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Part 2 - Rebecca Chambers

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I am making no money as the result of writing this story. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

Starring: Rebecca Chambers

Resident Evil: Infection Part 2

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

Vincent Pierce has suffered a change of life plans, to put it mildly.

Just days before, he’d become the only living, non “turned” as it had been described to him, victim of a bio-terror attack that had turned normal people in a small area where he lived and worked in into… Zombies? Sex-craving zombies? Whatever they were, or had been, one of them managed to attack him and leave him “infected” with an apparent mutation. Instead of becoming a zombie, he instead suffered from a vastly increased sex drive. That and making his cock massive increase in length and thickness. Which perhaps would be fine, if it didn’t leave him feeling like his dick was going to explode at any second.

After having been saved by Jill Valentine, which had meant him getting blown, fucked, and getting to bang her as well, the “clean up” team took over duties to extract him from the scene of the outbreak. That now led to his current situation – a place far away from anywhere, and he wasn’t even being told where he really was. All he had been told was that it was a Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance facility where he could be monitored, and eventually released from once a cure had been discovered for his current infection. When would that be? Another apparently “need to know” piece of information.

Still, they said they would be covering any expenses and bills while he stayed here. He was getting fed as well. Plus, the company wasn’t all bad. Aside from the seemingly endless legions of heavily armoured and armed guards at every turn in this place.

Specifically, his current company wasn’t at all bad. In fact, she was downright gorgeous.

“And this, is your living quarters!” Rebecca Chambers, the current BSAA Operative and former Special Tactics And Rescue Service Medic and Rear Security, introduced with a cheerful tone and smile.  
“...Looks like a prison cell to me...” Vincent flatly stated the obvious as he walked into the room. A plain looking bed in one corner, a toilet in the other, a few empty shelves for books or items presumably, and a bare desk against a wall with a chair in front.  
“...Yeah, it’s a cell.” She admitted with a sigh as she closed the heavy, reinforced door behind them as it clicked to be locked. “We aren’t used to keeping too many living test subjects around here. Either bioterrorists awaiting transfer or trial, or “turned” zombies or monsters down in the testing labs. But I’m sure we can easily get you some more things in here to pass the time while we cure you!” She added with a more hopeful smile.

Chambers had her hair in her signature, short and dark style. A perfect fit for her slim, petite but very easy on the eye body. That frame however was currently mostly covered up by her uniform which harked all the way back to her S.T.A.R.S. days. A white, tactical vest with short sleeved olive green top underneath. Matching were her pants which went down almost fully to her standard issue boots. All topped up with a belt, and underneath a utility belt of sorts with gun holster, ammo and first aid pouches, and walkie-talkie communicator attached.

“That would be cool. Beats answering endless science questions like I’ve been doing...” Vincent commented as he turned back to look at her. He was dressed in rather basic military-style pants and a top, with boots to match. As if they’d just given him whatever was spare from a box in storage to just about fit him.  
“Right. The BSAA is here to make sure whatever it is that’s infected you is taken out and cured as soon as possible.” Rebecca stated with a nod. “I read the field report of the outbreak that Jill wrote up. Your case is without a doubt the most unique case we’ve ever dealt with, but don’t you worry. We’ll get you back to your home and family in no time, I know it.” She said with another warm smile.  
“Ummmmm… You read about what happened?” Pierce questioned, suddenly finding the floor a lot more interesting. “So, you know that… Me and Jill… Kinda...”  
“Yes, that you had sex.” Chambers bluntly said. “Like I said… Unique. But it had to be done. Until we can find a real antidote, we have to do whatever it takes to keep you alive until we cure you. Same for me, same for Jill. Anything we have to do, we’ll do it. That’s why we’re making arrangements...”

It had been a few days since that infection. Seemingly the wild, roof-top sex with the stunning Jill Valentine had worked to calm down the virus and he hadn’t yet experienced anything like it. For some reason though, perhaps from being kept away from any other females for such a long time, hearing this cute and stunning woman talk about sex? Being willing to do anything for him? That easily set the virus off inside him once again.

“OH SHIT!!” He yelled as suddenly his pants were ripped off from his body as his hard on burst through. His cock, under the full effects of the infection, stood proudly erect at a vastly long and thick to match size, accompanied by heavy balls. Normally, his dick was a tiny, unimpressive size. Not when the virus takes a hold, making him groan as he stood as his now enhanced member visibly pulsed, begging for a release. “Not again!!” He groaned in a painful tone, staggering backwards against the nearest wall as his chest heaved for air. “Oh fuck!! It’s burning!! It’s… It’s gonna pop I swear!!” He said in horror, showing his cries are certainly no act.

“Shit!! It’s OK, stay calm!” Rebecca said, her eyes wide as she looked over that massive rod pointing right at her. “It’s just like how Jill said...” She mumbled for a moment before shaking her head. “The situation is under control!” She claimed as she quickly moved forward, taking a hold of his cock in both of her hands. “Talk to me Vincent. Tell me, how… How does this feel?” She asked, watching herself as she let her palms give a cautious slide along his dick for a moment.

“Ahhhhhh… That… Shit, yeah, that’s a little better...” He groaned, glancing from her hands up to her. “It still… My dick feels like it’s on fire again!!” Vincent whined.  
“I couldn’t believe Jill’s report when I first read it… But now I see it’s all true...” She said, her eyes again locking onto his oversized dick for a moment longer than she professionally should. “...There’s no other choice. We have to do this.” She stated with a determined tone as she shockingly dropped down to her knees in front of him.  
“Y-you sure Rebecca??” He said, stunned by how quickly she moved into that position. “Ahhhhhh!! I can’t believe this… A-again??” He stuttered, not actually referring to having yet another beautiful BSAA Agent handling his virus-effected cock.

“Don’t worry! I’m a professional!” She said, staring up with a surprisingly focused, considering this sudden sexual turn of events, look in her eyes. With both hands gripping his pole, she started stroking up and down along the shaft. Both palms sliding along his vast length at the same time, working over the entire size from the base to the fat bell-end. “Hell, I used to be the Bravo Team Medic… I know how to look after people!” She said with a smile, perhaps trying to make the situation easier for the worried, infected man she’s jerking off. It’s certainly her hand work that’s settling him down in a way, making him moan out with approval. “Like I said, I’ve read your file… Until we find a real cure? I know what I have to do...”

Letting actions speak louder than words, Rebecca leaned her short haired head in down towards his enhanced in size and thickness dick. Showing a boldness already she opened her mouth wide in order to slip his thick crown inside. Letting her tongue slide across the head, she kept her hands stroking away for good measure to keep him moaning as she conducted the swirling motion. Glancing up, she pushed her mouth down further onto him, causing herself to groan as she adjusted to this fat fat rod. Pressing her soft lips around the shaft, she narrowed her eyes in determination – knowing that to sooth the effects of this virus, she had to take care of the heightened sexual needs. Hence why in the next moment she raised her mouth back upward towards the tip, before pushing back down in a smooth and steady motion that made them both groan out.

“MMMM… Guess… Guess you know what you’re doing...” Pierce said in a half mumble, keeping his arms outstretched against the walls of his “cell” to keep himself up. He moaned, feeling how hot and damp her oral hole is as she slides herself up and down onto his rod. From how quickly she’s gotten into a rhythm of blowing him, it’s seems clear she’s done this kind of dirty act before. Never quite with such life-saving intentions however. “Ahhhhhh shit!! Can’t fucking believe… MMMM!! I have to… Uhhhhh… Fuck to stay alive...” He states about his unlikely situation. From his moans however, he’s certainly not minding right now as he gets this blowjob from the BSAA Operative. His gaze is locked down onto her gorgeous face pressing downward onto his member before soon lifting back up to repeat the motion as she pleasures his cock.

“Mmmmmphhhh… Mmmmmm!! Hmmmmphhhhh...” She lets out a muffled groan around his prick. Keeping her hands pumping along the lower inches, she has her mouth servicing the upper part. That stroking also helps work her saliva over his entire length as it begins to seep past her nicely full lips and drip downward. “Mmmm… Mmmmmphhh! Mmmmm!!” She stares back up at the man she’s blowing, a rather too lusty of a look considering she’s supposed to only be dishing out this oral act for his own benefit. Perhaps after hearing the story about the night of his infection, her curiosity (and desire!) is getting the better of her. Which is why she’s pushing her mouth gradually further down onto his pole with another groan.

“Oh shit!! MMMM!! Ahhhhhh FUCK… Holy shit...” The young man moans out, looking on in awe as her gorgeous facial features approach his crotch before, but not intentionally teasing, shifting back up as the slurping continues. The steady pace even as her short hair swaying and falling out of place across her forehead. Her hands however are too busy now holding his dick in place by the fingers at his base to deal with that far from distracting issue. “AHHHHH… Fuck!! Ok… MMMM… You really know… Ahhhhhh… What you’re doing...” He states the obvious, seeing the petite beauty rather easily and impressively handling the majority of his vast size deep into her talented mouth. Her lips are beginning to fight to stay wrapped around his man-meat, mouth beginning to ache from having to handle such a size quite unlike any cock she’s even dealt with before.

“Mmmmmphhhh!! GAHHHHHHH… HHHHHHRRRRLLLKKKK...” Chambers’ own eyes go wide herself when his dick slips past her mouth to venture down into her throat. A raspy, sinful gag let loose around his dick as her saliva splatters over him. Even then, she doesn’t stop her sucking motion, keeping her head bobbing away while she stares up at the man she’s supposed to be looking after but not entirely in this kind of manner. “AHHHHHHLLLKK!! Mmmmmmphhh!! GAAAAAAHHHH...” Once again her eyes narrow as she refuses to let herself be beaten as she forces her head right down onto him. With another loud gag, she deep throats his whole length, her nose pressing into his crotch and chin resting against those similarly oversized like his cock balls of his. She could only manage a few seconds staying down onto him before having to lift right up off of him. Many a normal woman however wouldn’t have been able to even fit half his current length as she so impressively had just done.

“Fuck!!” Rebecca exclaimed once she’d lifted right off of him, having to spit a thick wad of saliva onto his dick for good measure to clear her throat. “The report… Did say you were… Big...” She said, staring with more than just a hint of disbelief at what she’d just been choking on.  
“I, uh… I appreciate you doing this...” Vincent offered, still stunned himself at what was unfolding due to his infection. “Are… Are we gonna, you know…?”  
“Of course!” Chambers stated, getting up from the floor. “Jill said that just blowing you wasn’t going to be enough… I’d need to eat food through a straw for a month if I tried just sucking that thing of yours off any longer!” She added with a cute laugh as she reached down, unclipping her holster and then the belt of her pants.  
“Uhhhh, how much did Jill say… About...” Pierce tried to ask, but found himself trailing off as she started lowering not just her bottoms, but panties as well to show off her stunningly rounded ass and her shaved pussy.  
“We can talk about briefings later!” She stated, turning with her lower clothing still around her boots to she could bend over in front of the “cell” wall. “Come on! This is your life on the line we’re talking about here!” She stated, trying to sound as professional as possible. A difficult task considering she’s sticking her backside along with her invitingly already a little wet pussy out towards him.

“R-right!!” He stutters but gets with the programme as he steps up behind the now partially-naked beauty. Gripping his cock, still coated with her saliva, he lines it up with her snatch and starts pushing forward. He moans out with relief as he feels how tight, along with the already formed wetness in her twat, she is as his inches slide in. “MMMMM… Oh fuck Rebecca!! That’s… AHHHHH… Gonna help me, for fucking sure...” He hisses as he starts to ease his dick in and out of her snatch. At the same time, her hips actually rock back to push herself back towards his cock out of reflex. She’s already groaning out quite audibly as her tightness gets made to stretch to accommodate quite clearly the biggest piece of man-meat she’s ever taken.

“MMMMM… Damn… Ahhhhhh… Damn right I’m gonna help you...” She stated, arms outstretched against the wall as she looked back over her shoulder at the man she’s willingly letting fuck her from behind. “Mmmmm!! You might just… Ahhhhhh… Be helping me out as well...” She teased with a smirk, already approving of how his virus-effected cock feels pumping into her snatch. She can see that there’s about half of his size already fitting into her box, but with how good that alone feels? She wants even more of that dick deep within her. “AHHHHH… I mean, from a professional… UHHHH… Data collecting stand-point…” She claims between her moans, that attempt to try and keep this situation “business-like” failing with every pump she takes, let alone the groans of enjoyment she’s letting out. Not to mention how she’s shifting her sexy, athletic body back and forth so she can meet every one of his thrusts going into her pussy to work him in even deeper.

“MMMM!! Wh-what was that?? D-data?” AHHHHH...” The young man questioned, but once again his thoughts were caught up by the superb pleasure he’s getting from the former S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team operative. Hands gripping her vest-covered waist, he used a steady sharp series of pumps to send his shaft deep into her snatch. Each pump got a little bit more of his vast, but infection-enhanced, size further into her snug and wet hole. That was to both their moaning approval as he banged his sudden, unexpected fuck-buddy who he’d only properly met just minutes ago. “I’m… AHHHHH… Sorry, I’m still… UHHHHH SHIT… Getting used to this all...” He admitted. The effects of the virus in him wasn’t just giving him a far larger cock than he normally has. It had created a sex drive that allowed him to stiffly and repeatedly drive deep into this tight pussy of the woman bent over in front of him. If he wasn’t so fearful of what might happen to him if he didn’t “fuck out” his current state, he might appreciate the fact that he’s able to last far longer in sex than he possibly would have before his infection.

“MMMM… I could get… AHHHHH!! Fucking used to this...” Rebecca grunted under her breath as she kept her body in place against the wall, her legs eagerly spread to accept his mighty, enhanced shaft plunging in and out of her folds. It seems that not only is she getting more and more turned on by the fucking she’s taking, she hasn’t quite gotten this kind of dirty action in a long while either. “Don’t worry Vincent! MMMM!! You’re doing… AHHHHH!! Really good!!” She told him out loud as she raised her head back up in order to stare back at him, the lust quite obvious to see in her eyes. Even despite how he’s only now starting to make his waist crash against her gorgeously rounded backside to feed all those fat inches into her red hot and wet pussy.

“It feels… AHHHHHH… Really good too… I mean! MMMMMM FUCK!! It’s working!!” He said before letting out another deep groan as he gave a balls deep pump forward into her tight twat. Indeed, as he continued to firmly and swiftly thrust into the love tunnel of the sole S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team survivor, he could feel the pressure and throbbing of his cock easing off. “I mean… AHHHHH… Just like with Jill… MMMM!! Fucking seems to really… OH SHIT… Fucking help here...” Even though this is the second time he’s had to use sex as a temporary “cure” to his “condition”, he’s still finding it difficult to get to grips with it all. He’s not letting that stop his hips from working on instinct, shifting towards that stunning body bent over in front of him. Thrust after thrust sends his cock all the way into her snatch, keeping them both groaning out perhaps a lot louder than they both know they should be.

“MMMM!! Does it feel good??” Rebecca moaned out as she looked back at him again. The tone of her voice sounded more suited for a porn film than within a BSAA facility. “You like fucking me… AHHHHH!! Like you fucked Jill, huh??” She said as more a demand for an answer than a simple question.  
“AHHHHH… We didn’t… UHHHHH!! Exactly do it, like this… If that’s what you m-mean!” Pierce stuttered out between his grunts.  
“MMMMM… Pull out of me Vincent!” Chambers instructed in her lusty state. When he did that, she turned around, putting her back to the same wall she’d been bending over against. “Did you fuck her like this?” She offered with a saucy grin, raising a leg up and offering up her snatch, even with her pants still around her ankles.  
“You’re… You’re really into this, aren’t you?” Vincent finally twigged to the glaringly obvious. However, as ordered, he moved in, sliding under her leg in fact to get between them as he lined his cock up with her pussy once again.

“You have NO fucking idea...” The short, dark haired beauty flashed an almost wicked smile as she suddenly jumped up onto him from off the wall, wrapping her arms around his neck and doing the same with her legs around his waist. As her pussy sank down onto his shaft, making them both groan out in delight, her uniform vest and perky breasts pressed against his nicely toned (another side-effect of the virus) chest. “MMMMM FUCK!! Girl like me… Surrounded by men every fucking day...” She almost ranted as she actually got the work first onto him. Once impaled enough onto that massive rod, she started to bounce her desirable, petite body up and down forcefully onto his member. That easily got them both groaning out loudly in quite shameless fashion as she soon bottomed out to hit his base every time she dropped onto him. “FUCK!! Ahhhhhhh… I haven’t had… OH SHIT!! Action like this in… MMMMM!! Fucking years!!”

“AWWWWW FUCK!! Glad… UHHHHH… Glad to help??” The young man offered, wondering who was exactly trying to help out who in this situation now. He certainly couldn’t complain too much, considering how fantastic it felt to be balls deep again in some tight, wet pussy like this. However, her sudden and aggressive movement was making hard for the inexperienced male to keep his balance as he had to move forward, pressing her back against the wall of his “cell”. “MMMM!! Shit!! Hang on, let me just… AHHHHH...” He groaned, his hands going to the padded service either side of her for support. Once again being driven by the lust caused by the infection, his hips started working almost without any instruction. His dick started driving right up into the snatch of the former Medic and Rear Security of S.T.A.R.S. His balls already started slapping off her exposed skin, as the bottomless woman remained tightly holding onto him as he now started pumping into her.

“Ooooooooh FUCK!! MMMMM YESSSSSS… AHHHHHH FUCK!!” Rebecca moaned out her approval, as if the wetness he felt all around his pistoning cock wasn’t proof enough. Half-naked with her pants and panties around her boots as her legs stayed gripped around his waist, she jolted back against the wall she was not getting fucked against. Add in how beads of sweat were beginning to trickle down her pretty face? It’s clear that she’s in her own state of lust, but one not brought on by any infection. “AHHHHHH… Fucking FUCK ME!! MMMM… Fuck me… OHHHHHHH!! Like you fucking did Jill!!” She demanded with a glare cast at the hunk she’s attempting to still ride the cock of, even as he pumps away deeply up into that wet and still snug snatch. She certainly doesn’t have to worry about him pulling out any time soon. Her wrapped around arms and legs on his frame ensuring he’s not shifting away from her needy twat any time soon. That also leaves her sandwiched between him and the very wall she’d been willingly bent over in front of for him to hammer into several sinful minutes ago.

“AHHHH FUCK!! Like J-Jill?? What… MMMMM!! What about her??” The young, sex-virus effected man tries to question in between his to-the-hilt thrusts upward into her snug snatch. Not for the first time, his own thoughts are cut off by having to let out a deep groan. He’s very much, as any red blooded male would, enjoying that feeling of her soaking wet hole all around his cock. “UHHHH… You two… MMMMM… Are like rivals, o-or something??” He grunted out a question, his hips sharply feeding his manhood right into her still erotically tight hole again and again. Thanks to the “side effects” of this unusual infection however, he can actually give her the pounding she seemingly has not only been desperately craving for a long time. She’s never gotten it quite as good as this wild fuck before either.

“MMMM… No! Not like… AHHHHHH FUCK!! Like that...” The stunner getting banged against the “cell” wall of the man she’s supposed to be helping “calm down” the infection of shook her short haired head. “AHHHHHH… But all these fucking guys around… MMMMM SHIT!! Around here!! Jill this, Jill FUCKING that AHHHHHH…” She groaned out, venting personal as well as sexual frustrations it seems as she continues to roughly jolt on his pumping pole. The still half-naked agent let out another deep moan when the man between her wrapped around legs slammed his fuck-stick all the way into her snatch. Only to do it again and again as that slap of skin against skin rang out. “Just fucking because… OH FUCK YES!! MMMM… She has those big tits… And huge fucking ass...” She almost snaps between her groans. She can’t complain about her current situation, taking the huge cock of the man she’s only met today all the way deep into her tight, hot and getting dripping wet now snatch over and over.

“AHHHHH… Sounds… Kinda rough, I g-guess?” Vincent, still unsure about the intentions of the woman he’s fucking, offered. He eased off his pumps, but couldn’t quite pull out of her pussy yet due to her clamping around his body. “I mean, I think you’re… Mmmmmm!! Fine as fuck… Great ass too!” He said with an honest nod.  
Licking her lips, Rebecca smirked at him. “Bet you said that to Jill as well...” She teased as she finally unwrapped her legs, and then her arms from around him. “Come on! You’ve still got to get me off!” She added, grabbing him by the arm to rather forcefully bring him over to the plain bed in the corner of his “cell”.  
“Ummmmmm, you mean help me with, you know...” He tried to say, but was more interested, quite rightly, in watching her as she moved up onto the bed onto her back. “The fact that if I don’t cum, I might like, die?”  
“Not gonna happen...” She said, not even bothering to take off her boots, let alone her pants and underwear still around her ankles. Instead Chambers rolled back onto her shoulders, raising her ass off the sheets before gripping her own thighs as she curled almost into a ball on the bed. “Now come fuck me… Like your fucking life depends on it!” She ordered with another wide, sinful grin.

“...Yes Ma’am!!” He wisely, and quickly, said as he shifted right forward onto the bed just as his cock began to throb from the effects of the infection once again. Moving up close to that lifted up butt, he lined up his cock back with that already well fucked up to this point snatch. Holding her by the boots, he easily plunged his cock all the way down into her snatch in this piledriver position. The moan they both let out was soon followed by another as he got straight to work with breaking into a thrusting rhythm. “AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM SHIT… MMMM!! Oh sweet FUCK!!” He grunted out, his crotch smacking off of her sexy, slim body each time he pumped straight downward to stuff her wet snatch full with his member. Her legs were spread apart, and his grip on her feet as well as her clothing hanging there off her footwear, just enough that staring down he could see her moaning face as he banged her. More than a motivating sight to go with the still superb feeling of her twat all around his thrusting rod.

“OH FUCK!! AHHHHH!! AHHHHHH FUCKING YES OOOOOOOOH!!” She yelled out in joy as he body started shifting back and forth in response to the thrusts into her pussy. Caring little for her semi-clothed state, she stared at the shaft swiftly slamming down deep into her snatch. The sweat continued to roll off her body, showing the effects of how long this sex has gone on for, let alone the intensity of it all. “OH FUCK DON’T STOP!! MMMMM!! FUCKING… AHHHHHH!! FUCK MY FUCKING BRAINS OUT!!” She glared her demand up at the virus-powered hunk stuffing her twat full with his length again and again. Her lust-drunk state may have made her give that almost threat to the stud she’s supposed to be only help temporarily “cure” the “condition” of. She need not have worried, as from his own groans and the way he’s dipping his dick in and out of her snatch? He’s got no intentions of cutting short this sexual encounter that’s got him moaning out just as much as she is.

“UHHHHH… I don’t… AHHHHHH FUCK!! Exactly like the sounds… MMMMM… Of what might happen if I stop! MMMMM SHIT!!” He groans out, the sweat now also starting to trickle off of his body from the effort he’s using to deliver this top-notch fucking, even if it’s all thanks to his current infected state. The beauty he’s on top off as he drives his shaft right down into her still pleasurable snug pussy certainly appreciates his actions from her constant, loud moans of delight. “AHHHHHH… OH FUCK!! MMMMM FUCK!! AHHHHHH...” He keeps the grip of her boots, letting his hips so the slamming work as he pulls only a few inches of his fat cock out of her. That lets him drive straight back down with a slap of skin meeting skin as he goes in balls deep. Then it’s right back out to repeat the motion at a machine-like pace to give it to her just as she demanded. Even if, perhaps as it had been from the very start, this all hasn’t just been for his own life-saving benefit.

“OH FUCK… YES FUCK!! AHHHHH FUCK!! FUCK FUCKING FUUUUUUUCK!!” The hands of the former S.T.A.R.S. and current BSAA Operative were now grabbing tight handfuls of the “cell” bedsheets on either side of her. Eyes closed and her short haired head rolling from side to side as she was deeply lost in the pleasure overwhelming her. This was kind of fucking she’d clearly dreamt about but never gotten in her life before. Now all she could do way lay back and very willingly take the cock of a man she’d only met this day. Ye now had already blown and now gotten nailed in a couple of sinful positions by. “AHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIT!! MMMMM!! OH YES!! YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSS AHHHHHHH!!” She moaned out, head now tilting back into the bed as she felt her own pleasure, having long forgotten the true purpose of her being here with this infected man. Her petite and stunning body continued to jolt back and forth with every thrust she took. The clothes on her upper body were now sticking to her from all the sweat. Same time, her bottoms and panties were just hanging around her boots from grip of the “effected” stud pounding away into her.

Looking far from the respected, veteran field agent and survivor of the Mansion Incident and Destruction of Raccoon City, Rebecca Chambers started to cum hard on that virus-enhanced cock stuffed deep into her snatch. She stayed held in that piledriver position, moaning loudly out as her snatch clamped against that thrusting dick. Now the naughty, squelching sound of her juices all around his pole were heard to mix with the smack of skin hitting off of skin and those shameless moans from them both. The big, cock-drunk smile on her gorgeous face showed she regretted nothing as she took pump after pump, his continuing motion ensuring she got every last moment of the kind of sex she’d already wanted. Yet ironically could only get from the man she was supposed to be protecting, instead of basically whoring herself out to.

“UHHHHH… Can’t… OH FUCK!! Last any longer!!” Vincent grunted out a warning, shift up so he can pull out of her snatch. The throbbing feeling now his cock was doing was far from that worrying, life-threatening one from before. It still required him to grip that massive length as he started to stroke himself off at a rapid pace.

“Mmmmm… Just let it...” Rebecca tried to purr out the request. She was cut off however by him showing her that the other part of that field report was also true about his “release”. The first inhuman almost blast of cum burst out, completely splattering her stunning face and staining her short dark hair. She then paid for letting out a gasp, then choking as her open mouth was filled up well past the point of overflowing with spunk as the excess then dripped down her chin. His strokes kept the vast loads coming, sending his seed out to cover and stain to the point of ruin the vest and the rest of her upper clothing. She could only groan and gag, out of reflex swallowing down some his cum as she was still buzzing from her orgasm just moments ago. That left her face and hair wide open to take cum to the point of bukkake porn-levels well before he started easing out the last doses onto her already jizz-coated clothes.

“HHHHHLLLKKKK… GAAAHHHHHH...” Chambers gagged again as she forced down another huge mouthful of his load, before finally being able to gasp out and take in air. “Sweet! Fucking!! Christ!!!” She exclaimed, eyes still shut from all the jizz over her face as she reached up, trying to clear it away. “Jill was not fucking kidding!!” She stated, groaning from just the feeling off all that cum across her.  
“Glad… Glad to help...” Vincent muttered, legs becoming weak as he slumped down to the floor, spent in more ways than one as the effects of the virus subsided to leave him drained.  
“Mmmmm… You fucking helped all right...” She mumbled back, finally able to look around now that her cum-covered fingers had cleared her line of sight.

The sound of her communicator attached to her tactical belt on the ground snapped her attention back to reality. Slowly, seemingly weighed down by the spunk all over her, she got off from the bed, stepping around the now out of it Pierce on the ground. With cum dripping off her onto the floor as she walked, she eventually got to the walkie-talkie and knelt down to answer it.

“Agent Chambers here!” She spoke professionally, in complete contrast to her current spunk-covered state. “...Yes, he’s… Settling in nicely. I’ll need a clean-up and… Sample collection team sent over to his quarters right away.” Rebecca requested before she paused to listen. “...Yes, yet it did happen. ...Yes, yes I did. Just as Agent Valentine warned in her report. ...Good, I’ll wait for them here. Oh, and about that offer? The transfer to officially watch over Subject Pierce?” She glanced back at the man now snoring on the floor by the bed they just fucked on. “I want the transfer papers on my desk by the end of the day.” She said with a very dirty smirk.

* * *

I'm not currently accepting suggestions or requests for stories. But feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3 - Helena Harper

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of writing this story.

Starring: Helena Harper

Resident Evil: Infection Part 3

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

“Agent Helena Harper. United States Secret Service.” Helena Harper professionally introduced, showing off her official badge across the wooden table of the interview room.

“Uhhhh... Vincent Pierce... Guy that got infected.” Vincent Pierce offered back with an awkward smile.

It had been a couple of weeks now that Pierce had been placed under this quarantine by the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. The same group that had extracted him after he'd become the only infected victim of a now considered “amateur” bio-attack. He personally had doubts of that description considering his current position. Not so much the unknown location he was in, or the lack of contact to the outside world. The fact that at moments, usually those with thoughts heavily about sexual activity, the virus still within him would flair up. Making his cock increase to a massive size and thickness, and creature a painful, burning sensation within him that could only currently not be cured. Only “calmed down” through, ironically, sexual activity.

He was used to testing and experiments to try and cure him completely of this effect of this “infection”. He certainly didn't complain about his previous, unlikely as they were, encounters to “calm” him before with Jill Valentine and Rebecca Chambers. However, a stunning Secret Service Agent about to question him about his condition? This was a different kettle of fish altogether. Not that he'd ever seen one of those before, but with everything he's been though up to now? He wouldn't be surprise to see anything now.

“I would shake your hand, but I still have concerns about your... Condition, shall we say?” Helena said, taking a seat opposite Vincent at the table. They were deep within the BSAA complex he was calling “home” as scientists and whoever else worked on a cure for him. “No disrespect intended.” She added. Harper was dressed in a professional attire of black striped pants with a belt, a gun holster also hanging from her side with firearm in it. Up top a black vest-like jacket with a pink, opened up at several top buttons shirt which gave a nice hint to her cleavage formed from her nicely sized and rounded breasts.

“Yeah, I guess...” Vincent shrugged as he sat in a ill-fitting set of BSAA issue camouflage pants and top. “So... Jill, I mean Agent Valentine said you wanted to interview me Miss Harper?”  
“Correct.” Harper nodded. “I've read the files provided by the BSAA about the incident, the outbreak, and your infection. However, I have some doubts about some of the... Details, of what happened that night.”  
“OK... I guess the part about me, you know... And what happens to my cock?” Pierce guessed, squirming in his seat a bit as he bluntly said it.  
“...Yes, that.” Helena said after a pause. “No offense, but looking at you? I don't see anything too... Unusual.”

“That's the thing! It doesn't... I mean, my dick isn't this massive huge size all the time!” He explains. “It's like, whenever I think a lot about sex it just triggers and then... Pow! Suddenly I have this massive cock, it hurts like all Hell, and I have to... Y-you know...” He trails off, embarrassment creeping in again.  
“You just happen to only be cured by having sex...” Helena states, still remaining professional but showing she has read all the paperwork about him. “Yes, it is quite unlikely. Trust me kid, I've survived Tall Oaks and Lanshiang. It's gonna take a lot to surprise me.” She said, a brief smirk as if she was daring him to shock her now. It would sure be quite cheesy and cheap if that was the moment when the effects of that virus suddenly showed up to surprise her, wouldn't it? Right?

“OH FUCK!!” Vincent suddenly exclaimed, his pants ripping in half as his cock sprung up to full erection in a second, standing rock hard and throbbing at a massive and fat to match enhanced sized. He stood up, gripping his dick and gritting his teeth. “Talk about... Bad fucking timing!!” He cursed his luck as he held himself.  
“...Fuck.” Helena stared, standing up and slowly moving around the table. Her eyes were wide, staring at by far the biggest cock she'd ever seen before. “Well... That answers almost all the questions I had...” She states the obvious as she approached him with some caution, still processing what she was actually seeing.  
“F-Fuck!! It's... It's burning already!!” Pierce whined as already the great negatives of the virus effects were flaring up within his dick.  
“Is this thing even real??” Harper questioned, ignoring his cries as she kneeled down, taking a close look before helping herself as she took a hold of his cock. With the first touch, he let out a sigh of relief as he let go himself, allowing him to place his hands back on the table as he turned to face her. “Don't mind if I... See for myself if the report was true?” She asked. Well perhaps asked was a loose term as she still was staring at his dick as she spoke. Also, she was already starting to move both her hands up and down his rod to stroke him.  
“Mmmmmm... Yes please...” Was his response as he watched her pump, feeling that painful pressure being quickly replaced with enjoyment from her strokes.

“Yes please? Such a polite boy...” She smirked, letting her hands run up and down that over-sized length. “I mean... We're both adults here, right? You're just helping me with my report in a way...” She teased, giving him an already approving look before focusing back on his big cock. Spitting down onto him, she let her hands pump all the way over his length, working her saliva into his inches with every stroke. “Then again, it's not always about the size... It's about how you use it, right?” She said, but the tone of her voice showed she was far from caring about any actual response from him. Especially as she leaned her head in, letting her tongue slide against then across the crown of his toll as she gave another round of smooth pumps.

“Mmmm... Y-you don't understand! I... Ahhhhh... I need to...” He tried to stutter out the explanation to the stunning Secret Service Agent. Her licking work at his bell-end as she started to swirl around his crown with a smooth motion easily cut his words off as he moaned out. Add in the feeling of her hands stroking along his size at the same time? It was a double team that could easily disarm someone more than any combat skills could. “Ahhhhh... Mmmmmm... Fuck it... I've kinda given up trying... Uhhhhh... To explain this happening...” He says with a groan, perhaps wisely just letting things flow. Especially when it's getting a gorgeous woman sliding her tongue all around and across the fat head of his virus-enhanced dick like this. Already a nice amount of her saliva was applied to his crown, getting then worked over the rest of his member as she lifted away to let her hands roam over him.

“Sounds like one Hell of a story kid...” Harper smirks again as she pumps his tool. “You can debrief me later...” She adds before she leans back down towards his pole. This time she opens her mouth up, slipping his inches inside and groaning herself as her lips have to already stretch to accommodate this massive cock. Hands still gripping the lower portion, she starts to bob her head as she works over the upper part, again tellingly letting out a moan around his man-meat as she gets quickly into the task of sucking him off. “Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm... Hhhhmmmmppphhh!!” Her words are muffled by his member, but that already quite openly lusty look in her eyes as she stares up at the younger man she's blowing say it all. Her lips glide smoothly up and down his rod, already strands of hair falling out of place from the energy she's putting behind sucking off an uniquely infected man that she barely knows, but is rather eagerly sucking on his “enhanced” dick.

“MMMM... Holy fuck... Yeah, I'll tell you anything... Ahhhhhh!!” Vincent says, staring down and watching the gorgeous face of the woman heavily involved in the Tall Oaks and Lanshiang bio-terrorist incidents working over his tool. His hands are back behind him, gripping onto the table he's supposed to be being interviewed at for support. Instead he's moaning out, feeling her saliva start to be layered onto his prick from the repeated slurping she's doing to him. Considering how the painful throbbing caused by the mutated virus within him is getting replaced by dirty pleasure from her sucks? He's more than just pleased, even if he's still as stunned as ever by this sudden turn of events, that this has taken a filthy turn.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmm!! Mmmmphhh mmmmm...” As she groans around him, Helena keeps one hand pumping over the part of his cock not taken yet between her lips. That leaves her other hand free to brush back her dark hair, keeping her attention all on the biggest cock she's ever seen in her life. She seems intent on making the most of this unique to say the least opportunity, her slurps loud and shameless as she blows this “infected” man. “Mmmmm... Mmmmmphhh!! Hmmmmmpppphhhh...” Her eyes narrow as she stares up at the man she's supposed to be collecting information from about the outbreak that's left him with this “condition”. Instead she's sampling its effects for herself, bobbing along his length as her saliva drips down to his similarly over-sized balls. All the while her hand keeps on stroking over the lower half of him, her hungry mouth more than doing a fine job of seeing what he, or more accurately the virus, can handle from her.

Another round of smooth sucks, and she lifts her head all the way up and off him with a groan. “Who the Hell needs little blue pills if you can get a virus that does this?” Helena says, clearly approving about the size of his member. She shifts back, standing up as she reaches for her belt.  
“It's not, uh, exactly all good...” Vincent tries to explain. Once again however his thoughts trail off as he watches her boldly push down both her pants and panties down to her knees.  
“Come on kid, let's see what else this can do...” Harper orders, pulling him away from the table so she can hop up, sitting on the edge of the table as she finishes off undressing to kick off her shoes, followed by her lower clothing completely.  
“Uhhhhh... Yeah... Yeah!!” He says, shaking his head to collect his thoughts just as the “burning sensation” returns to his shaft. He quickly comes in, seeing the invitation of her spread legs as he gets a good look at her neatly trimmed pussy. Pierce doesn't stare for too long, soon lining his cock up with her entrance as he pushes forward into her.

“Mmmmmm... Oh fuck!! That's... Mmmmmm...” The stunning Secret Service Agent already moans out even before half of his length slides into her. Further showing that this is by far the biggest cock she's ever taken before in her eventful to say the least life. She watches as that pole begins to be pulled back from out of her, but stopping short of a full withdrawal as he pushes right back forward into her to make them both groan out. “Ahhhhh! Shit!! That's... That's real fucking big!” She says with moaning approval as the pumping motion starts getting established. She arches so her back is above the table, her hands currently back behind her for support as she now sees what he can do in his “infected” state. Her groans are showing she's already more than impressed with the fat cock she'd only been sucking off moments before, and now rather willingly is taking in and out of her snug pussy.

“MMMMM... Ye-yeah, I know r-right?? Ahhhhhh...” The young man admits, honestly stating the fact that as a result of his “infection” it's left him with a cock far bigger in length and thickness than he usually would have. Not to mention that's it's allowing him the stamina to firmly and steadily pump back and forth into this wonderfully tight pussy of a woman who would be way out of his league in normal circumstances. “Takes... Ahhhhhhh!! Some real getting... MMMM!! Getting used to...” He adds between his groans. Even though this isn't the first time he's had to fuck to calm down the effects of the virus, he's showing his inexperience by hesitating from picking up the pace as her moans seem to be demanding. It's lucky though that this smooth round of pumps he's sending nicely deep into her tight tunnel is more than enough to make them both moan out around this interview room.

“AHHHHH... Believe me honey... MMMMM... I could get... Uhhhhhh!! Real used to this!” Harper grins, surprising him by wrapping his legs around his body to force him closer towards her curvaceous, semi-clothed frame. That forces his cock deeper into that dampening snatch, and in turn makes their groans get louder as his crotch connects with hers for the first time. “FUCK!! Oh shit... MMMMM!! Filling me... AHHHHHH... The fuck up already...” She groans, her arms out of instinct wrapping around him to further ensure he's right up close and going nowhere. She soon gets a reward for her sinful action as his thrusts resume, plunging his rod smoothly in and out of her wet hole as if they'd been lovers for years.

“MMMMM... That's... That's not the first time... AHHHHH... I've heard that...” Vincent says, wondering how lucky has he been to have been around a couple of stunning women before who have been surprisingly eager to help him out with this sexual “problem”. Now he's yet again saving his own life through some sexual action, thrusting his meaty pole straight into the talented beauty with her legs wrapped around him. Even with his own life-threatening concerns about the virus within him, he's not foolish enough to not take advantage himself of being able to nail this clearly horny and up for it stunner in front of him. That's exactly why he's thrusting his dick into her wet twat with stroke after long and steady stroke to make them both call out in delight.

“UHHHHH!! I fucking... AHHHHHH... Fucking bet you've heard this before!” The woman who was both a survivor of and one of the central reasons for the Tall Oaks Incident grins as she grinds her pussy against the incoming thrusts she's taking. She's at this point already far from caring about the consequences of being seen fucking the young man she's supposed to be interviewing. Never mind the fact that she's completely bottomless as she moans and works her body against his stiff pumps. “MMMMM... Maybe I should fuck you some more... AHHHHH... See if I can get the names of who... UHHHHHH... Has been lucky enough to take this big... FUCKING... Dick of yours!!” She moans out with another intensely lusty look in her eyes as she takes this pumping from a man she only met less than half an hour ago. Yet here she is, getting fucked as she sits on a table with her body latched onto him to ensure his cock is only going one place – deeply into her wet snatch again and again.

“MMMMM... Guess ah, most of your... MMMM... Interviews never turn out this way?” Vincent asks, enough though the answer to that is pretty damn obvious. Considering his cock is buried deep inside the woman who should be the one doing all the question asking instead of getting fucked.  
“If they did... MMMMM FUCK!! I'd be in the wrong line of fucking work!” Helena smirks at him, finally untangling her legs and arms from around her sudden lover. “Come on, we're not done yet...” She adds, pushing him back so she can hop off from the table, now turning around so she can lean forward over it, sticking her gorgeously rounded backside out towards him.  
“Guess we aren't...” He half-mumbles, again lost in the sight of such a beautiful woman so brazenly offering herself up to him, or more accurately his massive cock.

“That's it... Back deep in me...” She said with a tone that made it to be more an order than a simple request. She got what she wanted soon enough, her body jolting forward towards the interview table just from the first deep thrust into her love tunnel he delivered. To her groaning delight it was soon followed by another long, filling up thrust and then another as he soon broke into another pumping rhythm. “MMMMM... You've... AHHHHH... You've fucking done this before, haven't you?” Helena almost purred as she looked back over her shoulder at the man now once again balls deep in her snug snatch. She certainly wasn't complaining as she took his fat inches, moaning each time he either pulled a few inches out of her or when he thrust firmly into her. His crotch starting to slap off her sexily rounded ass cheeks every time he drove into her.

“MMMMM!! N-no! I mean... AHHHHH... Yes! MMMMM!! Shit!! I mean... Kinda??” He stuttered out, as even with the “enhancements” to his sexual ability and size alone of his member, he's still finding it hard to believe he's gotten so lucky and not just with this stunner. Thankfully for him, his body is running on an autopilot he never knew existed within him, keeping his hips steadily and swiftly moving back and forth in order to work his cock deep into her. “UHHHHH!! It's... It's a really long... MMMM... Long story...” He stated the obvious between his groans. He had a fantastic view of proceedings as he stared down at her jiggling ass cheeks as his crotch smacked off of her every time he pumped forward. That allowed him to watch his entire, “enhanced” size vanish inside her snatch when he went balls deep, before a few inches of himself reappeared as he repeated the motion again and again.

“AHHHHH... Yessssss!! MMMMM FUCK!! Long is the right... AHHHHHH FUCK!! Fucking word!!” The stunning Secret Service Agent moaned out, tossing her long dark hair back so she can keep staring back with desire at the man driving his member not just so wonderfully deep into her needy, wet box. He's giving her the best fuck she's ever had in her life, her moans loud and shameless as her desirable body shifts back and forth against the table she's bent over. “UHHHHHH!! Keep... MMMMM!! Keep it coming baby... AHHHHHH... Fuck me!! MMMMM...” She demands with a groan, even as he's doing just that with pump after swift and stiff pump straight forward into her still tight snatch. Sweat is starting to form across the exposed parts of her body, and the clothing still on her upper body beginning to stick to her as the sinful encounter continues. She's far from concerned about her attire right now, her breasts grinding against the surface of the interview table as she's now finding it a struggle to stay up above it from how long, and how good, this fucking has been going on for.

“MMMMM!! I'm not... Awwwwww SHIT!! Exactly planning on stopping here! AHHHHHH...” Pierce said, knowing himself that as good as it feels to be so deep in her twat that this isn't just sex for the excuse of having sex on his part at least. Still, he's not letting the fear of impending doom if he doesn't manage to “fuck out” the virus once again as he keeps the thrusts coming into Harper's delightfully wet and snug pussy from behind. He's even getting into it, his hands gripping her shapely hips as he pumps away into her love tunnel again and again. Both of their moans are filling the air of the interview room they're in, along with the sharp sound of his body smacking off of her backside each time he drives his dick balls deep into that tight snatch.

“UHHHH!! OH FUCK YES!! MMMMM... Don't stop Leon... AHHHHH FUCK!!” She moaned out, seemingly letting some deep rooted desires escape her, caught up in the moment and calling out the wrong name. Her pretty face now is resting on the table she's bent over and being taken on, her clothes-covered chest rubbing against the surface as the rest of her still shifts back and forth in time with the hard thrusts she's taking. “MMMMM... Oh FUCK!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM LEON!! Oooooooooh!!” She groans again, eyes closed and barely caring about the messy strands of loose hair across her face as she lets the pleasure overwhelm her. Thankfully for her cock-drunk state there's plenty more pumping for her to take as the man behind her keeps sliding his dick swiftly in past her slick folds to plunge in deep.

“MMMMM... You OK there Miss Harper?” Vincent questions as he pulls out of her snatch. Who the heck is this Leon guy? Some ex-boyfriend or something?  
When he removes his cock from her, Helena's eyes snap open with a glare. “Who told you to fucking stop?!” She snaps, getting up and grabbing him to send him sprawling over onto his back onto the table.  
“Ouch!! H-hey!!” Pierce starts to protest but is cut off when the lust-drunk beauty now climbs up onto the table and mounts him, using her hands to pin him down.  
“No. FUCKING. Breaks.” Harper grins down almost devilishly at him, before she reaches down to grip his over-sized cock in order to line it up with herself. “Not until... Uhhhhh!! I'm fucking done with you...”

She makes good on the vow as she lowers herself all the way down onto his cock, giving them both a moment to groan as she moves her hands to place them onto his chest for support. Then she starts to bounce that sexily curved, but still partially clothed body sharply up and down on his fat rod. The smack of skin hitting off of skin rings out once again each time she drops her frame and takes his pole in to the hilt into her still needed but pleasurable snug pussy. It's unsurprising therefore that the previous protests from the man who had been tossed into position here have now vanished as he moans out from her wild to say the least actions that see her now riding away on his dick.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! OH FUCK!! AHHHHH YESSSSS!! MMMMM FUCCCCCK!!” She moans out, increasingly looking more like a desperate slut than the professional Secret Service Agent she's supposed to be. As the sweat drips off her face and exposed body, her hair flying as she roughly bounces herself up and down on this huge fuck-stick, she couldn't care less about if anyone saw her right now. She needed this huge cock inside her, filling her up unlike anything before in all her days, and she needed the sexual high that was building inside her as a result of his shaft. “UHHHHHH!! YES LEON... AHHHHHH GOD KEEP FUCKING ME LEON!!” She screamed out, breasts bouncing away within her upper clothing that was now sticking to her skin from all the perspiration covering her. Same time her just as sizable and rounded butt cheeks were jiggling away, smacking off the body of the young infected man underneath her. Such was the energy and force she was putting behind giving herself the ride of her life on the biggest cock she's ever seen, and will likely ever see.

“UHHHHH!! Guess... MMMMM... I'm gonna be Leon then... AHHHHH FUCK!!” Vincent figures, just going with it seeing it's keeping her bouncing away on his equally as needy, but for the same reasons as her lust, cock that's stuffed deep up into her snatch. He grips her hips, starting to meet her motion with stiff thrusts of his own in order to send his manhood slamming up into her when she drops down against his body. “AHHHHHH... Whoever the fuck he is! MMMMMM SHIT...” He mumbles under his breath between his own deep groans. Now that sound of skin meeting skin is even louder than before, as are their moans as he now rams his dick right up into the snatch being slid back and forth along his “enhanced” inches. That's to both of their moaning and as shameless as ever delight as this sexual encounter continues out at an ever steamier pace than before.

“OH YES LEON!! YES!! AHHHHHH FUCK ME YOU BASTARD!! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOHHH!!” One of the survivors of both the Tall Oaks and Lanshiang Incidents screams out in delight, lost in her own world of pleasure (and own desires for a former bio-terrorism fighting partner). It's clearly spurring her on to keep bouncing away on this big dick as if her life depends on it, despite the ironic fact that it actually might decide whether the man she's riding will survive or not. “UHHHHH!! YESSSSSS... AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM FUCK ME LEON... FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK MEEEEE!!” She gasps out, sweat dripping off her nose and strands of her dark hair sticking to her face as she shifts smoothly back and forth against each and every hard pump being delivered up into her snatch. As she works her body with the skill of a seasoned porn star, her hands slide across the chest of the man who she barely knows but is riding as if they've been fuck-buddies for years.

“AHHHHH... Holy FUCK!! MMMM... AHHHH SHIT!! Fuck... Fucking Hell!! MMMM...” Vincent groans out, just staring and watching the stunning, semi-clothed body of the stunning Secret Service Agent riding away on his dick like a woman possessed. From her loud cries for another man, it certainly seems that way. He's wisely taking full advantage of that trance-like state, continuing to slam his cock hard and fast into her dripping wet, but still nicely tight pussy as she rocks against those thrusts. “MMMMM... Whoever this Leon guy is... MMMMM... Must be one lucky guy....” He assumes as he speaks under his deep breaths. The beauty on top of him couldn't hear those words over both their combined loud moans and the constant smack of skin hitting off of skin. One thing is for sure, he's loving the tight feeling all around his cock as he pumps away into that wet, hot twat being pushed back against each of his strokes.

“AHHHHHH YES!! L-LEON... LEON!! LEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONNNNN AHHHHHHH!!” With wide eyes and mouth hanging open, Helena Harper starts to orgasm all over the cock of “Leon” underneath her. Completely forgetting in her lusty state that it is in fact a man with an usual “infection” that's seen his enhanced in size cock be the reason for her hard orgasm. Now though she's just jolting roughly on that dick still pumping balls deep up into her snatch. Her juices flow out over him, sinfully dripping all the way down onto the interview table they've been fucking on. In fact, even before she's started feeling the last waves of pleasure she has to collapse down on to of the man she's supposed to be questioning. Such is the power of this orgasm to remember as she groans out, still shifting against him each time a thrust is sent between her soaking wet folds.

“Oh FUCK!! UHHHHH...” Vincent grunts, managing to find strength himself to not just pull his now throbbing, but not in a painful manner, cock out of her. But to roll her tired frame off of his body as she slips off the table. “Fuck!! Gonna... Gonna cum soon!” He says already in relief as he grips himself and begins to furiously stroke off.  
“Mmmmm... Give it... Give it me... Coat me with your...” Helena purrs, heading hanging off the end of the table as she lays on it, still buzzing from her sexual high. However, she can't finish that sentence as she's cut off in a true case of be careful what you wish for.

Helena's open mouth suddenly gets filled up to overflowing point when the first blast of his thick load fires straight into her, soon spilling out and splashing against her chin and nose as she gags harshly. Her eyes barely have time to open in shock before they have to close, the second shot then plastering her face and down further into her hanging down hair to tangle deeply in. Vincent groans as he strokes out his load, now aiming up but not completely intentionally. Now it's that clothed upper body getting wrecked as the blasts not just shoot over her attire to stain them to no doubt the point of beyond cleaning to fix. His shots are also seeping under her clothes with a well placed shot firing into the space created from her open shirt down into her cleavage. That splattering makes her shiver, going so deep it appears to seep out from the bottom of her vest jacket to run down her sides onto the table.

“Uhhhhhh... Sweet fuck!!” Vincent groans, letting go of his finally spent cock as he looks over the mess he's made across Harper's body, face and hair as his cum drips off her onto the floor of the interview room. “Guess... Guess actions speak louder than words?” He offered, briefly smirking at himself before he has to slump back against the nearest wall to recover.  
“MMMMPPPHHHH...” Helena groans as she swallows down as much spunk as she can, letting out a loud gasp as she now draws in much needed air. “Mmmmmm... Sign me up... For fucking show and tell next time...” She mumbles with a groan.

The door into the room opens up, as the BSAA Operative Jill Valentine peeked in with a look of surprise of her own. “Again?” She questions as she studies the scene. “Rebecca was right... We do need some “specialists” to take care of you Vincent... But first, we need a clean-up team here...” She states, letting her eyes gaze over the mess in the room for a lot longer than she knows she should before she finally departs.

“One... One question Miss Harper...” Vincent speaks after a silence.  
“Mmmmm... Anything babe...” Helena says, wiping away spunk from her eyes as she rolls over to her front.  
“...Who the Hell is this Leon guy?” He asks.

The wide-eyed look of shock was one to remember at that remark, especially with all the cum dripping off her facial features. It was soon followed by another surprised looked. When the table finally gave wave under the pressure of the previous fucking they'd done.

“...I'll ask another time?” Vincent offered with an awkward smile.

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for chapters/stories at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	4. Part 4 - Ashley Graham

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I am making no money as a result of writing this story. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters.

Starring: Ashley Graham

Resident Evil: Infection Part 4

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, anal.

* * *

“Good afternoon Subject Pierce.” The man greeted, but in a rather cold, professional tone. Dressed in a full lab coat, wearing glasses and with a clip pass card hanging with a clasp attached to the coat pocket. He was quite clearly a scientist, as that pass indicated by the words on it.

“Uh, I guess?” Vincent Pierce said, as he stepped into the room, clad in now familiar attire of baggy camo pants and no sleeved top. Looking around, it was a normal sort of room. As normal as it gets deep within a Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance centre that could be anywhere on the planet. Never mind the fact that it was hard without seeing a clock to even know the time of day it was. But back to the room he was now in. A sturdy, reinforced looking chair and a similarly far from fancy but strong table in the middle. Maybe they’d gotten stronger furniture in after the last incident of his infection appearing, leading to the breaking of a table. What did catch his attention was a side cabinet on the far wall. There were bottles of water, cloths, and… Was that a bottle of sex lube?

“Welcome to what we are calling “The Collection Room”...” The Scientist, and let’s call him Scientist “A” for naming sake, explained. “Now, Subject Pierce as you are well aware we are still conducting tests about your current condition. That is, the virus you were infected with and still suffer effects of rarely from time to time.”  
“Yeah, I know...” Vincent said with a nod. “Is this about the table? And me ending up fucking Helena?”  
“...In a way, yes. But also no.” A said, still as calm as ever. “While there are concerns for keeping your… Outbursts shall we call them? Under some form of control, we cannot just assume we can prevent your infection from… Appearing just by keeping you away from women in a quarantine. At the same time, we also require… Samples, from you. So we can continue to test, and one day discover a cure for the virus within you. This is where this “Collection Room” comes into play.”

“Why not just take more blood out of my arm again?” Pierce questioned. “Not that, I enjoyed that. Like, at all.”  
“Tests on those blood and tissue samples have proven to be…” A paused, adjusting his glasses for a moment with a slight frown. “Well, in perhaps not completely scientific terms? We’ve hit a major brick wall hard, and not even an industrial mining equipment could break through.”  
“I like those non-science terms. Keep them coming.” Vincent said.  
“...Yes, quite.” Scientist “A” sighed. “To get to the point – we need samples of your semen. Your cum. We’ve noted the rather excessive amount of seed that your cock has produced every time your infected state reappears. Then the sexuality nature of this virus in the first place. We believe that perhaps studying your semen will produce, if you will excuse that pun, better results than our current testing methods will.”

“So… So what, you want to me try jerking off or something?” Vincent asked, not looking like he still fully understood what was going on here.  
“If only it were so simple.” A replied. “As you know from your past experiences with the infection, that just attempting to... Masturbate, did not help things at all to calm down your condition.  
“Yeah, left my cock still burning like it was going to explode!” Pierce said, the worry in his voice even then showing he remembered full well that feeling.  
“However, engaging in sexual intercourse with a woman, as we now have seen on numerous occasions, has proven effective in stopping the effects of your infection for a considerable amount of time. Therefore, to collect “samples” from you we, to be blunt again, require you to engage in some sexual activity.” Scientist “A” states in a far more professional tone than many would be able to keep up with on such a subject. “We believe this will help us, and perhaps provoking and controlling your infection will in the long term be a benefit to yourself. We require you certainly to be alive so we can continue testing and create an antidote.”

“So… What? I have to fuck?” Vincent questioned again. “How’s that gonna happen? It’s not like you can just pay someone to come and fuck me!”  
“...That is exactly what we have done.” A stated, motioning to the doors. “We have paid a woman to have sex with you.”

The doors opened and stepping into the room was a stunning, blonde haired woman who has experience herself with being infected, but by Plaga after she had been kidnapped by Los Iluminados. Ashley Graham, the daughter of former US President Graham. She was clad in an attire almost exactly similar to the clothing she wore during that incident where she had to be rescued and the Plaga removed from her body. High boots up to the knees, with a brown buckled belt around the waist. A short, green plaid skirt that fitted nicely over her hips and shapely backside. Up top, a sleeveless orange jumper that seemed a size too small for not her body, but her large, rounded breasts that made her top strain to contain them.

“Hey! You must be Vincent, right?” Ashley greeted with a smile as she approached the men. Her large breasts jiggling with every step she took. “Guess this kinda weird, right? I mean, me being paid to, you know… Screw you and all...” She said with a giggle. “Beats the time I got kidnapped and got some creepy bug thing stuck into me!”

Vincent just stared, taking in all the sight of the busty blonde before the cogs finally turned in his head. “You mean… I get… To have sex… With you?!?” He said, the realisation hitting him like a bullet.

Right on time, that knowledge set off the virus within him. In a flash, his pants split away from his body as his cock burst free. Standing at a length and thickness far bigger than his normal size, the infection gave him this enhanced in more ways than one dick that was already now rock hard, ready to go go. It seems that the idea of getting some action with a stunning female just like this one was more than enough to trigger the virus within him. It was also already making him groan in pain as the less than pleasant side-effects causing that oversized member to start to throb.

Ashley gasped with wide eyes, seeing his huge dick. “Holy fuck!! It is fucking huge!!” She started to grin. “Why couldn’t the crap they infected me with be something like this! I mean, not giving me a big dick… You know what I mean!” She laughed as she helped herself to step forward, taking a hold of his rod with both hands. After all, she was being paid to have sex with his man for the benefit of both him and the scientific cause to cure him for good. The feeling of her hands on his tool was enough to make him groan with approval already.  
“I’ll leave you two, well… To it.” Scientist “A” said, coughing into his hand for a moment as he quickly excused himself and left the room, the doors not just slamming, but locking shut behind him.

“You mean… We’re actually gonna… Oh wow...” Vincent said, putting the pieces together.  
“Oh yeah!” Graham grinned at him, showing an open eagerness now she’s seen what kind of a cock she’s getting to handle here. “I’m helping you out here, right? And I get paid to do it? Sounds win-win to me...” She states, letting her hands stroke over his cock for a moment as she eyed him up. “To be honest, my life has been so fucking boring since that kidnapping… Not even my fucking rescuer wanted a piece of me when I offered it to him!” She said, shaking her shoulder length haired head. “You aren’t gonna turn me down, are you?” She said in a seductive tone, staring up at the man she was jerking off with her hands.  
“Fuck. No.” Pierce quickly said, finding himself grinning back at her. “Let’s fucking do this!”

“Good answer!” She laughed again, giving another pump over his whole, massive length as her eyes again locked onto the biggest cock she’s ever seen in her life. “You’re just as big as they said you’d be...” The blonde purred as she gazed over his length. Her hands stroked away at those fat inches a couple of times before she settled down to grip him by the base. Looking up, she leaned forward closer so she could start to swat her tongue against the crown of his member. That got him groaning in pleasure, the burning in his “enhanced” member already subsiding as her tongue ran across the head. “Mmmmm… Let’s see if you can last as well...” She said with a giggle, giving another lick over the very tip of him before her hands stroked over his whole size. Back holding the base, now her gorgeous face leaned closer in, her mouth opening wide as she sank downward onto him. Not just down, but already taking plenty of his inches inside herself, groaning as her lips stretched around this fat rod.

“MMMM… Oh fuck… Shit, that’s good...” The lucky, certainly in terms of getting to have sex with this busty beauty, man moaned as he got to experience her mouth around his tool. A soothing blend of warmth and dampness coming from that oral hole. The sight of her pretty face down on his manhood was hot enough to make any red blooded man moan out. She wasn’t just going to leave it at just that though, already lifting herself back upward towards the head. “Ahhhhhh… Fuck yeah… MMMM! Yeah, suck that cock...” He added between his sighs of pleasure, his words surprisingly dirty considering how unusual these circumstances are to say the least. No one can blame him getting into it with the stunning daughter of a former President on her knees sucking his big cock. Her mouth smoothly now running up and down over the upper portion of his shaft, muffling her own groans as she works her mouth skilfully over his length.

“Mmmmmphhh! Mmmmm… Hmmmm mmmmphhh...” She groaned, her eyes locked upward at the man she was being paid to blow and later on screw. For now her focus was servicing this massive rod with her mouth. Bobbing along at a steady pace that was making her hair fall out of place from time to time. Showing experience in dishing out oral sex, she lifted a hand up to brush those strands back behind the ear. Never missing a beat as she smoothly slurped over his shaft, spreading her saliva over him with every suck she gave. “Mmmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!!” Despite this being the biggest size of cock she’s ever seen before, she’s eager to take as much of him inside her mouth as she can. Gradually sliding her lips further down towards her hand that’s holding him in place by the base.

“MMMMM!! Ahhhhh fuck!! Holy Hell Ashley! Mmmmmm...” The infected man moans, staring down in pleasure and awe as more of his fat, “enhanced” inches are vanishing into her mouth as the curvaceous stunner works him over again and again. Her saliva now dripping downward over her fingers and towards his balls from the repeated motion. “Mmmmm… Fuck yeah… Ahhhhh FUCK… Fucking suck it! MMMM...” He grunts the encouragement to the blonde as she stuffs his manhood deeply into her mouth and now beyond, more saliva splattering over him when she lets out a gag. He’s got no plans on asking her to stop however, so if she wants to choke herself on his dick like a cheap whore? He’ll gladly let her, and take all the feelings around his prick as a bonus.

“HHHHLLLLKKK!! GAHHHHHH… MMMMMPHHHH GAAAAAHHHHH...” The woman once kidnapped by Los Iluminados gagged out nastily as she pushed her mouth far deeply down onto this fat shaft than she can actually handle. Acting lustfully she’s refusing to stop, even as her eyes are starting to water up. So she continues bobbing away onto him, not even bothering to push her hair back as both hands now grip onto the man she’s assisting in “collecting samples” from. “GAHHHHH… MMMMMPHHHH!! HHHHHRRRLLLKKK!!” Her saliva is seeping past her lips as they fail to stay wrapped around his size. Dripping not just off his shaft, but down her chin and off to collect onto her chest, staining her sweater and creating a pool of cleavage between her breasts.

Just as she’s approaching being able to deep-throat him, with a final raspy gag she has to pull off from him with a loud gasp. “Fuck!!” She exclaims as she catches her breath. “Oh yeah… I know I made the right choice signing up for this...” Ashley adds with a grin, shifting back so she can stand up. Even with the previous discomfort from her choking, she’s still ready for more action – as she’s been paid to do with him.  
“You sure you’re OK?” Vincent asks, still taken aback by how openly into this the stunning woman in front of him is.  
“Well, aside from this mess I’ve made on myself?” Graham laughs as she looks down at her own top. “Still, excuse enough to take this off, right?” She smirks, reaching down and doing just that as she raises it up and over her head.  
“Ye-yes Ma’am...” Pierce half-mumbles, watching her large, rounded breasts bouncing free as she lifts the jumper up and casts it aside.

“How about we get to the real action now?” She asks, taking him by the arm and leading the still in-awe young man over to the sturdy looking chair in the room. Pushing him down to sit on it, she climbs up onto his lap, not even bothering to take off her lower clothing. She shows him that there’s no underwear on downstairs either as she grinds her pussy, already a little moist, against his massive size. Moaning herself from the teasing motion, she reaches down and blindly lines his member up with her entrance, hissing when his bell-end presses into her folds. Then with a firm push down, they both loudly and clearly groan out as she takes him up inside herself. She’s getting to feel just how fat and long that shaft is as his inches rush into her twat. While he gets to feel how pleasurably tight her pussy walls are all around his virus-enhanced cock.

“UHHHH!! Oh FUCK!! MMMMM...” Now it’s Ashley’s turn to gasp and groan, eyes full of lust as she stares down at the hunk she’s sitting in the lap off. Only for a moment though, as she soon gets to work as she shifts forward and then straight back, moaning again as she takes his dick deeper into her snatch before lifting back upward. “Oh SHIT! MMMM… Never… Ahhhhhh!! Got a cock like this… MMMMM!! Back at College...” She says between moans. In impressively quick time, showing that she’s also no stranger to proper fucking and not just blowjobs, she’s established a rhythm to work over his cock with another of her holes. The smack of her curvy body meeting his is now sounding out each time she lets her weight drop down and stuff his member up into her wet and snug pussy.

“MMMM!! FUCK!! Y-you’ve never been… AHHHHH… In something like this??” The man getting this red hot ride questions. It’s certainly far from normal for not just him to have such a long and fat to match cock like the virus running through him has given him. Add in the fact the woman bouncing away on his dick is actually being paid to fuck him? He can be forgiven for still being in a state of disbelief, even as he moans out with every motion she delivers onto his rod. “MMMM… Fuck!! Same, same here I guess… MMMMM!!” His words trail off again as he finds himself staring at her large, jiggling tits just in front of his face. With every bounce she gives, her breasts shake in time with the motion the rest of her gorgeous body. A visual treat that more than makes up for the fact that with the skirt she’s still wearing he can’t see his cock being taken in and out of her tightness. From his moans, he can clearly feel it and is loving every moment of it.

“MMMMM… Looks like someone likes my “ballistics”...” The blonde bombshell giggles before letting out another moan, her sexy smile showing she knows how attention grabbing her big breasts are. With him preoccupied by staring and groaning, it leaves her to happily do the work as she lifts and lowers that wonderful body sharply along his length. “AHHHHH… At least you… MMMMM… Take a fucking hint and didn’t turn down a fucking… MMMMM FUCK! Open offer...” She says, sounding bitter about a past experience it seems. However as she now drops her snatch all the way down onto his crotch to take every inch inside, the pleasure is what she’s more focused on. With the way she’s energetically riding his dick and moaning away? It’s almost as if the fact she’s doing this to both prevent the sex-driven virus from harming him and collect “samples” from him.

“MMMMM… Who the fuck… OH SHIT… MMMM!! Would turn you down?!” He groans out the question, but again his attention is still on her massive, rounded mounds as his head is even nodding in time with how her chest bounces. That sight is easily helping make the painful burning caused by the infection be a distant memory right now. Although more credit of course goes to the pleasure being delivered to his member as her pussy. She smoothly runs her slick folds back and forth over his whole oversized length, still nice and tight even with his vast size. It’s clear the former kidnap victim has enjoyed many a sinful encounter before this one, which is by far the most dirtiest of them all to date.

“MMMMM… You’d be surprised...” Graham smirks as she locks eyes with the man she’s being paid to fuck. Bringing herself to a stop, she grinds her snatch down against his cock for a moment to make them both groan out. “Enough about him… Let’s see what you can do with this big cock of yours...” She said, quickly dismounting him and again taking the lead. Grabbing him by the hand to lead him over now to the table in the room.  
“Uh, you know that I don’t… Usually have a cock like this, right?” Vincent explains as he follows, then watches as she hops up onto the table to sit on the edge.  
“Lucky you… Or is that lucky me?” Ashley says, completely ignoring the fact that she’s fucking him to protect his life, not for her own pleasure. Now though she’s busy with her own desires, casting off her belt and then pushing her skirt downward to let him get a clear look at her wet snatch.  
“Well? What are you waiting for? Leon to rescue you?” She grins, spreading her legs wide as she makes a far from subtle invitation.

“I’ve heard that name before...” Pierce says, but soon dismisses the thought as he steps in, lining his fat shaft up with her snatch and pushing in. They both moan out again as he fills up her tunnel with his member, not stopping the first pump until his crotch meets her body. Even with his complete lack of sexual experience prior to his infection, he’s quickly picked up the basics (aided by that virus and its effects). In the next moment his hips are working sharply back and forth, the smack of his body connecting with her gorgeous, curvaceous fame now ringing out along with both their moans. Not just the smoothness of his motion, but the pace and force that’s making her body jolt back and cause her tits bounce just adding to the occasion.

“OH FUCK!! MMMMM!! Yeah!! Fucking fuck me!! MMMM FUCK!!” The daughter of former President Graham moans out, already more than approving his deeply pumping movement into her snatch. Her gaze is switching from staring down to watch his cock completely vanish forward into her twat, to up at the man taking her as she shows off a burning lust in her eyes. “OH SHIT… MMMM!! God, I’m so… UHHHH!! Fucking wet already… MMMMM!!” She shamelessly admits with another loud groan, enjoying this all far more than she should considering she’s only met this man today. Yet she willingly signed up to suck and fuck him, and is getting plenty of pleasure to go along with the cash she’s been paid to do this sinful deed.

“MMMM!! Ahhhhh shit!! MMMMM… Awwwwww FUCK!!” The infected man grunts, similarly forgetting himself as he’s caught up in the desire for this busty blonde that he’s fucking her to calm down the dangerous side-effects of the virus in his body. However he’s more than happy to take advantage of his vastly increased in size cock he’s gotten as a result. Driving his member quickly in and out of the tight, wet hole of the beauty spread eagle in front of him. “UHHHHH… Yeah!! Fucking… MMMM!! Take it Ashley!! Take it!!” He groans, reaching forward and taking a deep handful of her jiggling chest, making her groan in approval as he squeezes away at the more than ample flesh. She encourages it further with another lusty look, her hands going onto his to not just make him dig his fingers further into her mound. She’s having both hands now grope away at her breasts while he pumps away into her snatch at the same time.

“MMMMMM FUUUUUUUUCK!! AHHHHHH… OOOOOOOOOOH FUCK!!” She gasps out, sweat dripping off her pretty face and the rest of that stunning body as she’s taken again and again. Licking her lips, she can’t help but take long stares down at her own pussy, watching that fat and long rod ram sharply and deeply into her tightness. Filling her up quite unlike anything she’s ever, and most likely will ever, experience ever again in all her already eventful life. “Fuck YES!! MMMM… Come on!! Suck… AHHHHHH FUCK!! Suck on my big fucking titties...” The woman once infected by a Plaga parasite demands, now grabbing the man currently infected by a sexual virus by his hair while he fucks her. In her own desire she brings his face down into her chest, the jiggling done by them making her boobs motorboat him as she grinds against both him and his big cock. Her moans show that even this naughty action is getting her off, as if how dripping wet her pussy wasn’t proof enough of that.

“Mmmmphhh!! MMMMM!!” Getting with the programme quick, he opens he mouth to take a rock hard nipple inside. Loudly slurping away onto her tit while he thrusts away with long, balls deep strokes into her snatch. While he moans into her chest, his hands still grope away onto her tits as he switches between sucking on one before moving to the next. If it wasn’t for her legs now wrapped around his body, further showing her desire, the two of them might have collapsed back onto the table she was perched on the edge of. He wasn’t even thinking about that possibility. Focused on dining of her wonderful, large breasts while pumping his cock deeply in and out of her soaking wet hole over and over.

“OH FUCK!! FUCK!! FUCKING… CUMMING!! AHHHHH GOD YESSSSSS AHHHHHHH!!” Ashley Graham near screamed out, eyes wide and starting to roll upward as her pussy clamped around the cock driving balls deep into her. She came hard, groaning out like it was the audio ripped from a porn film as her juices flooded out against the virus-enhanced dick she was finding herself rather easily addicted too. “OH FUUUUUUUCKKK… MMMMMM… AHHHHH FUUUUUUUCKK...” She gasped out, strands of blonde hair sticking to her face from all the sweat, and still groaning from how the man she was being paid to fuck was sucking on her breasts while he banged her. His continuous thrusts ensured she felt every moment of that intense to say the least sexual high, even if it was more of his own efforts to calm down that infection within him. The big, lazy grin now on her face as he eased off the pace of his thrusts showed she appreciated it.

“Fuck… Dear fucking God!!” Ashley gasped out, arms now around his neck as her eyes almost sparkled from the afterglow of her orgasm as she looked at him. His cock still buried deep in her twat even as he’d stopped his pumps for now. “Mmmmmm… That was something else...”  
“Uhhhhhh, thanks...” He said, a little taken back by the rather affectionate way she was looking at him. Especially with how she was fluttering her eyelashes at him. “But… Oh fuck!!” He gasped himself, feeling the painful pressure and burning sensation returning to his cock. “We need to keep going! I’m… I’m not done yet!”  
“You can fuck me anyway you want to baby...” Graham purred, licking her lips lustfully as she looked him over. “And I mean… ANY.”

Just as Vincent pulled out of her with a grit of his teeth, he glanced over to the side table in the room. Somehow, no doubt due to the sexual nature of his “infection” he was drawn to stare at the bottle of lubricant amongst the items there. “...Any?” He questioned, a rather wide and unusually for him perverted smile creeping across his face.

* * *

“Everything seems to be going smoothly...” Scientist “A” remarked as he and another BSAA scientist watched the footage unfold via a display monitor.  
“Indeed.” The other man, let’s call him Scientist “B” for naming sake, agreed with a nod. “The idea to have her clad in an attire that would deliberately provoke Subject Pierce in a sexual manner was a good one.”  
“...I believe that’s what she used to actually wear.” A remarked. “As in, when she was kidnapped years ago? She wore that.”  
“...Ah.” B said after a pause. “...My statement still stands.”

“Agreed. We have others lined up as well in the future of sample collection. Similar to her...” A explained.  
“Similar in looks?” B asked. “Or in terms of exposure of prior bio-terror incidents or attacks?”  
“Surprisingly, all of the above.” A stated. “Not just victims like this one was either. Within BSAA, outside organisations… As unlikely as it sounds, we aren’t going to be short of women to… Help get samples.”  
“Indeed. Will cost quite a bit to keep them all on the payroll, won’t it?” B pointed out. “I mean, non-disclosure agreements aside and all that. We’re paying these women to fuck this infected man after all.”

“We’ve considered that...” A said, a smirk coming across his face. “Myself and the superiors that is. We think we might be able to keep things even more… In-house shall we say...”

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the “Sample Room”…

“OH FUCK!!” Ashley Graham gasped out, mouth open wide and eyes similarly staring as she felt that big cock entering into her once again. However in this position, bent over on the table she’d been taken on a few minutes before, it wasn’t her mouth or her pussy getting filled up. Instead, her rounded, plump ass was being made to stretch as he dipped his cock right down between her smooth butt cheeks. Even with the amount of lubricant from the now empty bottle both over and in her ass, not to mention layered over his inches, it was a super tight fit to say the very least. She’d said anything, and was now paying the price so to speak for her lusty words as he began to thrust his shaft into her backside.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Holy Hell!! MMMMM SHIT...” Vincent grunted, hands on the table either side of her as he leaned over his new fuck buddy, making full use of the woman being paid to take care of his needs. That currently meant his enhanced cock sliding in and out of her vice-like asshole, causing the beauty underneath to groan and jolt on the surface of the table. “I always thought… AHHHHH FUCK!! This only happened… UHHHH!! In porn films!” He said between moans, sweat now dripping off from his own body as he puts all the effort he’s got into tapping the fine ass of the busty blonde that he’s already been in two of the pleasurable holes of. Now he’s getting the tightest of them all, groaning each time he draws back until just the crown is within her before stuffing himself back in.

“AHHHHHH… FUCK… HNNNNNNGGG… SH-SHIT!! AHHHHHH...” She squealed out, roughly sliding back and forth as she took pump after deep pump into her ass. Surviving a kidnap ordeal by Los Iluminados felt like a walk in the park compared to handling this anal onslaught. All the blonde could go was groan and take it, laying down on the table that was already shining from the sweat pouring of both their bodies. “OH GOD… AHHHHH FUCK!! M-My ass!! AHHHHH SHIT!! MY ASS… AHHHHH!!” The cries, a mix of discomfort from her tightest of holes being stretched out and the dirty sin of engaging in anal sex with a man she barely knows. Let alone the fact she’s being paid to fuck him. Perhaps never expecting things to take this kind of turn, as her breasts rub against the furniture she’s laying on as she gets her plump and sexy booty stuffed.

“AHHHHH FUCK… MMMM!! Fucking hot… UHHHH!! Fucking ass!! MMMM...” He almost snarls as he pumps in and out of that asshole. Something about driving his dick into the backside of the stunning blonde triggering a more primal side to the usually stuttering and dominated man. A side effect of the prolonged effects of the infection within him? Whatever the reason, it’s making him moan out as he enjoys the thick rump in front of him, her cheeks jiggling with every pump her delivers. With all the fucking she’s taken, her back passage is now far more accommodating for his massive size. Allowing for a smooth and swift motion than many a veteran porno slut would struggle to handle even a short round of. Let alone the wild pounding he’s been giving to his willing fuck buddy.

“AHHHHHH… AHHHHHH!! AHHHHHH...” All she can do now is groan and take it, her eyes staring almost blankly at the wall ahead as her head is slumped on the table she’s being fucked on. Such a cock-whipped state she was in left her embarrassingly drooling from the mouth, the saliva starting to form its own puddle where her cheek was resting. “UHHHHH… AHHHHH… AHHHH AHHHHH...” The slap of his crotch smacking off her more than well fucked ass rang out along with her groans and his deep moans. Her breasts squished against the table as she was made to jolt back and forth on his pumping rod. As she gasped out, her hair a sweat-soaked mess and sticking to her pretty face, it was clear than if she ever gave up her ass for another lucky man it would never come close to feeling like this. Perhaps, from the exhausted in more ways than one state she’s in, for her own good that she’d never be fucked like this again.

“Hnnnnnn FUCK!! MMMMM...” Vincent grunted, pulling his cock out of that pounded ass, leaving her asshole gaping from the near punishing pace he’d used. “Fuck… Fucking close!” He said, but instead of just stroking off he took a hold of her. Turning over the woman he’d been using, and near abusing in that last position, he then climbed up onto the table in order to mount her. Showing further uncharacteristic dominance considering his usual timid and controllable attitude.

So worn out by the previous fucking she’s taken, the woman once infected herself by Plaga offered no resistance as her chest was mounted. She groaned when his hands dug into her tits to grip them, feeling him squeeze and toy with her more than just shapely mounds. Finding energy to look up, she watched as the big cock that had just come straight from her ass was now placed between her breasts. A small smirk appeared on her, knowing full well what attention her big boobs got from men. She wasn’t surprised one bit that this man, even with his virus-enhanced dick, wanted to get to enjoy them.

“MMMM FUUUUUUCK...” He sighed in delight as he pushed her breasts against his cock. Feeling how soft they were, easily engulfing his rod to make him almost completely vanish between the formed cleavage. He wasted no time, feeling his own orgasm now finally approaching but still craving yet more pleasure from the beauty he’s gotten to experience all the pleasurable holes of. “UHHHH!! OH FUCK… MMMMM!! FUCK… MMMMMM!!” He grunted out, staring down to watch his cock up between her breasts before disappearing back between them as he pumped her chest. His crotch slapping against the underside of her mountains, making them sexily jiggle even as he firmly gripped them to keep her chest in place.

The stunning blonde said nothing, just groaning from the rough way he was using her boobs for his own filthy pleasure. In fact, she couldn’t help licking her lips as his fat cock-head popped up from out of her breasts before slipping back away from her. It wasn’t the first time her tits had been fucked, but never by such a massive piece of man-meat. Let alone in such a rough, craving way that made her tits bounce as they got deeply and swiftly pumped. Laying back on the table in a pool of sweat, she looked more like a well fucked whore than the beautiful former President’s daughter she actually is. Considering how she’s been paid to be his fuck buddy? The former description is far more accurate for her now.

“HHHHHHNNNNGGGG FUCK!! Here… UHHHHH!! Here it cums!!” He managed to grunt out, his cock throbbing at long last in a more erotic way than the virus does when it first reappears. He doesn’t stop his thrusting though, deliberately using those large, stunning tits of Ashley Graham to get himself off. It works a treat, as with a deep groan the first blast of spunk shoots out, splattering all across her gorgeous facial features, leaving her gagging again when her open mouth gasped in shock. That only gave her another thick and large load next, flooding her mouth and making her almost gargle as the seed spilled out from her lips to drool down over her neck.

The far from natural amount of cum, another effect of the infection within him, continued to blast out, leaving her with a “pearl necklace” as her neck got covered with spunk. There was plenty more for her face as the shots flew far and over her head, staining through her hair and falling beyond off the table to the floor. All she could do was gag, too much spunk for her to even swallow in one go – so caught up in the moment she forgot to spit to let there be as much “samples” to collect as possible. As the jizz dripped off her face like she’d just taken a gang-bang bukkake, the man responsible was still not quite done. Stroking his cock now, he groaned out in relief as the last, still thick and sizeable enough, shots of cum were sent out to cover the very breasts he’d been fucking. He easily left them coated with jizz, both boobs given a good spraying as well as the space between for good measure. Leaving her chest looking hotter than ever with the thick glaze of cum all over her and the rest of her upper body and face.

Just as Vincent climbed off the worn out frame of his partner in this sexual encounter, the doors into this “Sample Room” burst open. Several men in full biohazard suits rushed in, some with what appeared to be some form of vacuum equipment. Others had what looked like beakers and other sorts of containers and shovel-like implements. A few had more usually expected sampling equipment, one holding a test tube rack while the other used a medical swab to collect up some of Pierce’s jizz to place into a tube. Indeed, this collection crew went right to work, picking up his load from everywhere they could. Off the floor, from the table, and of course from off of Ashley herself. The sensation leaving her groaning as spunk was scooped or swabbed up from off her tits, neck, face and even from her hair.

“Mmmmm...” Ashley squirmed as the felt the probing and “cleaning” being done to her. “Sign me up… For the next collection day...” She purred as the spunk, even as being collected from her, still deeply coated her face.  
Vincent stood and watching this all go on, his cock back to its usual limb and far from impressive size. “I. Could get used to this...” He said out loud to himself, now finding this all rather awkward as he just stood and watched the sample collection for a moment. “I’ll… Just go I guess?” He said, leaving the experts to it as he headed towards the door where already some escort guards were waiting. With a towel and much needed new set of clothing.

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests or suggestions for stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	5. Part 5 - Sherry Birkin [Resident Evil 6]

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Starring: Sherry Birkin [Resident Evil 6 version]

Resident Evil: Infection Part 5

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

“Well, congratulations...” Sherry Birkin said with an amused smirk on her face. “Never seen that before… A complete round of shots, and not a single one hit the target.” She stated.

Vincent Pierce frowned. He’d never even held a gun before in his life before the incident which left him ‘infected’ with some virus that seemed to be oddly sexually based. As a result he has become a ‘resident’ to this secret base of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance. While he’d gotten used to regular testing, and in pleasantly surprised fashion used to ‘calming down’ his infection when it reappeared through some wild, on-the-spot sex? Having to undergo firearms training for, as he’d been told, ‘for his own safety’ was something completely new to him. He wasn’t exactly taking like a duck to water, or a zombie to some flesh for.

The BSAA had brought in a ‘field expert’ in not just a current Division of Security Operations federal agent. A survivor of the original Raccoon City Destruction incident and a woman actually herself infected with, and still living with the ‘powers’ as a result of, the G-Virus. Sherry Birkin, the stunning short haired blonde who was dressed in professional agent attire. Smart pants that nicely fitted against her shapely backside, and a white shirt that was perfect for her athletic and desirable frame.

Right now they were both in an in-house shooting range within the BSAA base. A top range set up with multiple booths to take test shots in. Currently they watched at the target he’d tried to shoot at came back to them along the overhead pulley. Completely pristine, without even a single mark on even the sheet outside the target in the middle.

“Listen, no offence Miss Birkin...” Vincent said after a sign as he took down the paper, knowing himself what a lousy shot he was.  
“Miss? I’m not that old am I?” Sherry teased with a smirk as he turned to face her. “It’s OK! Your first time shooting and you didn’t hit anything. It’s… Well, yeah it’s bad.” She admitted. “But trust me, you’ll need to know how to defend yourself in case of a situation.”  
“Situation? What do you mean?” Pierce questioned. “Deep inside of a secret base with security all around? What could go wrong?”  
“Everything.” Birkin said with a more serious tone. “I know from experience. The man I trusted for so long in my life let alone my career in the DSO? He turned out to be the enemy all along and caused a major bio-terrorist because of his actions! So you need to be able to know how to handle yourself and defend yourself. Even against someone you used to respect and trust.”

“Geez… Sounds, ah… Sounds rough?” Vincent offered, liking even less the sounds of this training thanks to her example. “I mean, I’ll try and figure out how to shoot one of these guns… No way I can handle a gun like you can I mean.”  
“And what’s that supposed to mean?” Sherry questioned, putting her hands on her hips.  
“...I mean, you know what you’re doing. Like when you hit the target before and hit them all in the middle of it?” He says, not getting her meaning.  
“Sure… That’s all you meant, huh?” She smirks, assuming he meant something completely different. “I’ve read your file Vincent. I had a feeling all these ‘encounters’ you’ve had with women weren’t just as random as they reports made out...” She claims as she steps forward.

“Uhhhhh… Sorry, I don’t quite get what you… What you mean...” Vincent says, still clueless to the innuendo he’d made by accent. Backing up, he found himself stopping at the small ledge of the shooting booth they were in when his butt pressed against it.  
“Oh yeah? But I don’t see this supposedly big cock of yours appearing now, do I?” Birkin says, boldly reaching down and running her hand over his currently looking anything but impressive package. “What’s the matter? Helena Harper is good enough for you but I’m not?” She teases again as she gives him a squeeze.

Whether it was her intention or not, her actions got the reaction of making the virus flare up within him. In a sudden moment his pants ripped away from his body, leaving him in just a BSAA issue camo top and boots on his feet. His cock stood fully hard at an over-sized length and thickness, both caused by his infection and now was in her grasp as she stared in shock at a dick far bigger than anything she’s ever seen before.

“Look what you did!!” Vincent yelled in his own horror, before gasping in pain as the familiar and far from pleasant throbbing sensation rushed through his enhanced member. “Oh shit!! It fucking hurts! Just like fucking always!”  
“This… OK, yeah… The report did say you were… Really, really big...” She half-mumbled as she gazed over his size. “Fuck… I’ve messed this one up, haven’t I?” She stated the obvious, glancing up at him for a moment before back to his cock. “I mean… Well, I’m not technically with the BSAA here… But I am supposed to be supervising you, right?” She reasons, letting her hands run up and down his cock in a stroking fashion.  
“Ahhhhhh… W-wait… Do you… Mmmmm… Do you mean w-what I think you mean?” Pierce said, watching her pump his cock a couple of times to make him sigh with some relief. The sexual stimulation once again working to sooth the infection for a moment.

“Well… You die if you don’t fuck with your cock like this right? Besides… It would look really bad on my report if I ended up letting you get killed because of this, right?” Sherry states, before making the decision clear as she slips down to her knees in front of him. “Trust me, I know exactly what I’m doing here...” She said with not just a confident smirk, but the kind of tone of voice that showed she wasn’t bluffing. She made good on that vow when she sank her mouth down onto his cock, getting to work already with a long and loud slurp. More than enough to make him groan already in approval. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhhh!” Her lips weren’t properly sealed around him just yet, allowing her to slide her tongue right out so it could be seen as she ran it along his crown and a little beyond. That just added to the pleasure, and soothing that burning sensation caused by the virus.

Still looking up, Sherry increased her efforts as she applied her lips tightly around this oversized member. Pushing down, she slipped in a few more inches into her oral hole, making herself groan as she quickly had to adjust to such a vast size. With her hands gripping him by base to keep him steady, it was only her mouth being used to take care of him, or more accurately the effects of his ‘infection’. There was no problems on his end, equally staring down to watch the short blonde haired beauty taking his tool in and out of her nicely warm and wet mouth. It was becoming clear already she wasn’t lying about knowing what she was doing in terms of handling a cock, even of this massive size.

“Mmmmm shit!! AHHHHH… Holy fuck!! Mmmmmm...” Despite the repeated, unlikely sexual encounters he’s had with a few government and BSAA agents, he’s still in awe of such a beautiful woman doing such a dirty act to him. He of course is loving it as his escaping moans prove. Knowing however it’s not just for the sake of some sinful action, he’s happy to roll with it and let the DSO agent show off some skills far removed from any combat incident. “MMMMM… Sweet fuck!! How the fuck… Ahhhhhh!! Does this shit keep… Mmmmm!! Happening to me...” He ponders aloud before he lets out a groan. Those soft and lovely lips of hers easily glide back and forth along his tool even with how thick he is. The repeated sucks already spreading out her saliva across his rod, making it drip downward towards her own fingers still gripping him. All in all making sure to keep the painful side-effects of the virus at bay for the moment. If his past experiences are anything to go by this will just be the start of things.

“Mmmmphhh!! Mmmmmm… Hmmmmphhhh…” Letting her mouth work up and down like a swift elevator, she took in some more of his inches inside her talented oral hole. Finding herself groaning again, she knew however this was too far big a size for her to possibly take too much more in. The biggest dick she’s ever seen before in her life, and she can just about take in near three-quarters of him which is far more than a normal woman could. “Mmmmm… Hmmmphhhh!! Mmmmm!!” Changing tactics, she lifted one hand off from his base while still slurping away on his mighty and fat shaft to keep him moaning. Her free palm now travelled downward to his heavy, similarly enhanced in size ballsack. Starting to cup him, she almost smirked around his dick when he groaned out loader as she started to play with his nuts. The exact reaction she was hoping for. So she carried on, now double teaming him and working over both parts of his manhood.

“Ahhhhh SHIT!! Mmmmm fuck… FUCK!!” He voiced his approval again, feeling her saliva dripping down his inches and of course watching every moment of this fantastic feeling blowjob. Moaning from every bob of the head she delivered, and groaning from the gropes and squeezes to his balls. A combination more suited for a porn starlet than a talented federal agent. “MMMMM… Shit… You weren’t fucking kidding… Ahhhhh… About knowing that you were… Uhhhh!! Fucking doing!” He stated the obvious, even smiling as he did so. Another slurp on his pole got a moan coming from him as he watched her gorgeous face slide towards his crotch before pulling back. Moments of pleasure like this made him forget about the potential impending doom if the ‘infection’ isn’t put on ice by this sexual action. Not that anyone could blame him for just enjoying the moment with such gorgeous female working over his cock and balls so skilfully.

“Mmmmmphhh!!” Sherry groaned around his cock as she lifted her mouth up and off. Pausing to spit out saliva down onto his cock and stroke it over his rod for good measure. “That supposed to be a compliment?” She teased before letting out a laugh. “I’ve read the file. Helena alone is kinda impressive, but Jill? Rebecca? I think I’m against some tough competition in the “skills” stakes here.”  
“It’s not like… Ahhhhhh fuck!” Vincent hissed, as the slow-down in action allowing the painful throbbing to start to return. “I planned any of this to happen, y-you know!” He protested in a whine.  
“Relax, I know… Come on, let’s keep this going!” She said, getting up to her feet and quickly undoing her pants. “But, just between you me… How was that just now? Just as good as Jill?” Birkin asked, smirking in a flirty way that was all the more hotter as she slipped down not just her pants but her underwear as well.  
“...R-right… Right up there with them...” He wisely answered, even as distracted by the sight of her completely shaved pussy as she quickly loosened her laces to remove her boots, followed by her lower clothing.  
“Smart answer...” She teased again as she turned and hopped up onto the resting ledge of the shooting range booth. “What? Not going to make me do all the work here, are you?” Sherry challenged as she made an open invitation by spreading her legs eagle for him.

“R-right! Sorry!” He stuttered before he stepped in, lining his cock up and pushing to forward against and then past her folds. Both of them moaning out at the initial invasion as he got to feel how wonderfully snug her tunnel was. While she was stretched out pleasurably already from the biggest piece of man-meat she’s ever taken in her eventful to say the least life. “MMMM!! Geez… You’re just as tight… Ahhhhh… Even tighter than those others...” He commented, and not just to butter her up either. Even as he just started to build up a pace to slide his cock in and out of her snatch he was loving the tight sensation all around his inches. Yet something told him he’d be able to fit in a lot more of his size into her as this action went on.

“Mmmmm!! You don’t say? Nice and fucking tight, right?” The stunning survivor of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident grinned, as if she knew he was going to have that response to her. She certainly was equally voicing her approval for his motion. Moaning as she watched his length move back and forth into her snatch to begin to make her a little more damp down there. “Ahhhhhh… Good old… MMMM… Regenerative powers...” She added before further showing how much she was enjoying taking his virus-enhanced dick by wrapping her legs around his waist. Making him shift closer in towards her and in turn push more of that fat rod into her twat. Despite the fact this sexual encounter is supposed to be for his benefit in more ways than one, she can’t help but let her own sinful needs become clear as she groans out and grips him firmly. A clear sign that she wants a whole lot more of this.

“MMMM… Awwwww fuck!! Ahhhhhh!!” Pierce groaned, looking down as he watched his rod vanish forward into the beautiful blonde as they fucked in this shooting range. Her shapely ass just resting on the edge enough for her to lean back as she grabbed the edges of the booth walls. That allowed her lovely, partially-clothed body to rock back when his stiff thrusts drove his cock right up into her snatch. “Ahhhhhh… MMMMM!! Fuck yeah, that’s nice...” He said between his moans, keeping his hands on her toned waist just by the bottom of her shirt. Both his past experiences in ‘calming down’ the virus and the effects of the ‘infection’ had given him skill enough to know how to handle himself in this kind of situation. Hence why his motion was firm and steady, working more of those fat inches further into the woman moaning away on his cock. “W-wait, powers? What?” He tried to question before he cut himself off with a groan.

“AHHHHH… Never mind about that now! MMMM...” She said, but the lusty tone in her voice made it sound more like an order than a simple request. Even with all the reading up on the reports of the infected man she’s letting thrust his cock deeply into, she wasn’t quite prepared for the action to feel so good already. Not that from the openly moaning and half-dressed state she was in she looked anything like the professional agent she’s known and respected as. “MMMMM!! I’ll fill you in… Ahhhhhh!! On the details later… MMMM… Just you keep filling me in, with that fucking cock!” She said, grinning again at her own pun. The gorgeous DSO operative gasped out when, as she’d craved, that cock deeply slipped in rather too easily into her tight and now quite wet hole. Her jolting back motion now more profound as his body began connecting with hers and sharply so from how close up towards her he is thanks to her legs secured around his frame.

“MMMMM!! Good, good idea… Yeah! MMMM FUCK!!” He agrees, knowing better than to deny the lusty request of a beautiful but talented and dangerous female like this. Especially when it’s getting him not just plenty of pleasure from stuffing his man-meat deep into her pussy. It’s helping him prevent an early demise as every deep and swift pump keeps the painful effects of the virus within him smothered for the moment. So rather than question her comments, he sticks with sticking it to her. Drawing his hips as far back as the grip of her legs will allow before sending his dick firmly forward to make them both moan as the smack of skin hitting skin rings out around the shooting range.

“MMMMM!! Yeah, you like… Ahhhhh… Taking orders huh?” Sherry teased again, bringing herself back forward towards him with a smirk. “At least you’re… Ahhhhhh!! A guy willing to fucking listen… And not just run off to fucking drive motorbikes in the desert!” She adds in a snappy, somewhat bitter tone.  
“Uhhhhhh… You OK there?” Vincent questioned, his mood somewhat dampened by her outburst. Perhaps a former lover she’s not over or something?  
“I’m fine!” Birkin rather too quickly claims, in a flash unwrapping her legs from around him and pushing him back so she can hop off the ledge. “Come on! We’ve got a virus to fuck out of you!” She says, turning around and bending over so her upper body is now sticking out through the ‘window’ of the booth.

“Yeah, good ah, good point there...” Pierce reasons as he steps back in towards the very shapely sight of her rounded backside. Lining his dick up, he slides himself back into her pussy to get them both moaning out. With how wet her love tunnel now is, he can easily go all the way in to the hilt with just the first push forward. Once his waist meets her backside, he takes a hold her waist once again and starts to rock his hips back and then sharply towards her. Another stiff motion but all the more hotter with him now able to go balls deep into the stunning blonde every time he thrusts forward to fill her up with his infection-enhanced cock.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Oh fuck yeah!! AHHHHH!! Mmmmmm...” The DSO agent groans, looking back over her shoulder at the she’s rather too willingly letting enjoy her tight, slick twat with pump after pump deep between her folds. So caught up in the pleasure she isn’t caring at all about her still semi-clothed state as gets taken from behind as she herself had gotten into position for. Let alone how open this sexual encounter is in this shooting range setting. “UHHHHH!! Mmmmmm fuck yeah!! Fuck me… MMMMM!! Fuck me!! Oooooooooh FUCK!!” She groaned out her demands even as she was getting just that. Her rear cheeks made to ripple from the firm impact when his crotch smacks off her ass. In turn making the rest of athletic and desirable body rock forward as she remains half within the booth, and half sticking out of it with her hands gripping the edge of the ‘window’ she’s leaning out of.

“AHHHHH… I thought… MMMMM!! This was supposed to be… AHHHH FUCK!! Helping me out, more than just you?” The infected man notes, able to smirk at the fact that it’s looking more like her sinful needs are strong than his from how she’s moaning away. That clear fact is just helping him to continue on ‘calming’ the throbbing of the virus as he works his cock in and out of her wet and snug pussy with pump after stiff and quick pump. “MMMMM… Not that I’m like… AHHHHH… Complaining of course!” He quickly adds before letting out another groan. He has no idea that the woman he’s driving his dick in and out of is herself living with the aftermath of a G-Virus infection as a result of the Raccoon City Destruction Incident. Her state however is far removed from the ‘fuck or die’ predicament he’s in, which is why he’s making sure to keep smoothly and steadily pumping his dick deep into her wet and ready snatch.

“MMMMM… You’d better not be! AHHHHHH FUCK...” The blonde grins back at him, shifting back herself now to meet his pumps. Causing the slap of their bodies connecting be even louder to further add to the sinful sounds of both their rather shameless moans. Let alone the sexy sight of sweat now starting to form across her pretty face and exposed lower body as she takes his cock again and again balls deep and bareback into her snatch. “AHHHHH FUCK… Yeah!! Fucking fill me up!! MMMMM!! Show that dumbass… UHHHHH!! What the fuck he’s missing out on...” She groans out, another reference to a former ‘partner’ she’s clearly no longer in contact with. Perhaps it’s that bitterness that’s fuelling her on to make the most of this unlikely situation. Let alone the biggest cock she’s ever seen, and ever likely to see again in her life. Which is exactly why she’s shifting herself back hard with perfect timing. Meeting the motion of the man behind her so each time he thrusts into her, she slides her pussy back to get him as deep as possible into her needy hole.

“MMMMM!! FUCK… Dumbass? Who are we… AHHHHH FUCK!!” Vincent tries to ask, but is cut off again by one of his own moans escaping him. It’s hard enough for a previously far from sexually experienced man to focus on one thing, let alone what she might be talking about. Especially when he can just stare down and watch his cock disappear into this gorgeous female at the same time as seeing her rounded butt jiggle erotically each time he crotch smacks off her booty. “MMMM… Never mind… AHHHHHH… Probably something… AHHHHH SHIT!! MMMMM… I don’t want to know about...” He adds, wisely opting to focus on the task at hand which is supposed to be for his own well being after all. Keeping his hands on her waist just by the bottom of her shirt, he keeps the stiff thrusts coming to send every inch of his enhanced in size cock deeply into her very wet but still very tight snatch. Even after all the thrusting she’s taken from him, she’s still as snug as she was when this all began. What was that about ‘regenerative powers’ again?

“MMMMM… You have no… UHHHHH!! Fucking idea...” Sherry groans, sounding bitter again as she glances back. “I mean… AHHHHHH!! 50 fucking million dollars he was wanting to start with!” She snaps, giving a harsh push back with her ass against him as she spoke.  
“Uhhhhhhh… OK?” Pierce says, sounding totally lost as he has no idea what she’s on about. “Wanna… Wanna try a different position, or…?” He offers as he pulls out of her snatch with a groan of his own.  
“Oh, I’ve got a position all right!” Birkin says, standing up and turning him around within the booth. A push back to make him lean back with his ass resting on the ledge she’d been fucked on before. “Give you something I better Jake could never fucking handle from me!” She vows as she jumps up onto him, causing him to react quickly in order to grab and hold her. With her legs she doesn’t wrap around him, letting them hang off to dangle out of the shooting range booth. Instead she reaches up, grabbing the overhead beam running along all the booths to support herself. “Come on! Get it back in me!” She snaps in that tone of half-lust, half-anger. That quickly gets him moving as he reaches down, lining his cock up with her snatch and the moment he does is when she drops her body down onto him.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMM!! Oh fuck… MMMMM FUCK!!” The beautiful DSO agent groaned out, almost doing pull-ups with her grip on the beam as she lifts herself upward to the mid-way mark on his virus-enhanced in size and thickness cock. Then gravity takes over as she lets her body fall down with a firm smack ringing out before she repeats the motion again and again. “Oh fuck! OH FUCK!! MMMMM… Fucking… Huge! FUCKING… COCK!! AHHHHHH...” She moans out, staring up at the room of the shooting range for a moment as she feels the pleasure of getting her snatch stuffed full over and over. The sweat is not just dripping down her face by this point. It’s left her shirt sticking to her skin. Making the material see-through to show her bra underneath as her tits bounce in time with the harsh motion she’s making her body do.

“AHHHHH FUCK… MMMM!! Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!! AHHHHHH...” The man taking this ride to remember just sits back and takes it, groaning out every time her stunning body crashes down onto his member. He just holds her, his gaze able to switch from her moaning face to down to watch his cock vanish up into he before soon reappearing as she bounces away on his cock. The slight creek of the materials of the booth straining from their motion being heard as the structure gets used for a far more lewd than its designed for purpose. It’s all working as he’s feeling nothing but pleasure from her riding action, with just the obvious vast size of his cock the proof of the infection still having its effect on him.

“AHHHHH FUCK… FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUCK!!” The short haired blonde starts gasping as she groans, attempting as best she can to keep up this wild, determined pace than even a seasoned porn star would struggle to do. It’s left her pussy soaking wet as she impales herself time and time again straight down onto the biggest cock she’s ever taken in all her days. Yet still as super tight as she’d been at the very start of this action – a very pleasurable side-effect of her ‘regenerative powers’ to say the least. “FUCK… Come on… I’m… UHHHH!! So close!! AHHHHH...” She curses at herself, feeling herself becoming worn out from the hauling herself up and down she’s being doing in this position. As sinful and pleasurable as it had been, it’s left the stunning female almost soaked in her own sweat, no doubt leaving her shirt ruined for good. That being the least of her concerns right now as she gets almost desperate for a long needed sexual high.

Not foolish enough not to see the clear writing on the wall in front of him, Vincent firmly grips her hips as he starts to fire his cock upward and hard into her snatch. The initial scream of delight from her proves he’d made a wise choice as soon her arms were wrapped around his neck. Holding on for all she had left but even as she took a now pounding pace she still tried as best she could to bounce on his pumping rod. The smack of skin hitting skin sounding more like the automatic firearms used in this shooting range instead of the actual shameless fucking going on. He let out a grunt as he drove his dick inside her folds to the hilt, his own needs driving him onward to fuck this unexpected but gorgeous fuck-buddy as she jolted back and forth against his thrusts.

“AHHHH FUCK!! FUCKING… FUCK!! OH FUCK… OHHHHHH FUUUUUUCKKKK AHHHHHH!!” Sherry screamed out again as her head tilted back, the sudden and near furious turn of pace rendering her unable to do anything else but take it as her tight, dripping snatch got hammered in a way she’ll never likely take again from any normal man. Perhaps unsurprisingly considering her current sweat-coated state, this kind of wild fucking easily sent her racing over the peak that she’d been almost desperate for. “FUUUUUUUUUCK… AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOHHHHH… MMMMMM AHHHHHH...” She groaned loudly and without shame as she came, juices flooding out of her snug hole and all over the cock still pistoning in and out of her box. She’d given up on trying to ride him now, but her body was still made to rock back and forth on his lap as he kept her held in place. His continuing powerful thrusts ensuring she rode out every last moment of the most intense orgasm of her life.

“UHHHH!! Oh FUCK!! AHHHHH SHIT!!” The man lucky (in some ways here) enough to get to experience suck pleasure from her tightness groans out as he delivers a couple more deep and hard thrusts into her soaking hole. Sweat was dripping off of his own face from the energy put into giving this beauty the fucking she deserves, not to mention to also prevent his infection from ‘overwhelming’ him. However he had his own limits, feeling his dick now start to throb and not in that concerning, painful way when the virus reappears. Pulling out of her snatch with a groan, he lifts her off and off from his cock, setting her down onto her knees on the floor while he takes a hold of his own cock. Rapidly stroking himself off as he pulses even before she’s opened her eyes to see what he’s up to.

“Mmmmm… No way Jake could have...” She starts to say as she opens her eyes, but she’s cut off when as he grunts, the first thick blast of massive spunk fires out and splatters across her face. Forcing her eyes shit as the seed coats not just both eyes, but her forehead and her hair to stain through it. “Holy fuck!! HHHHHLLLLLKKKK!!” She exclaimed, but paid for leaving her mouth open as the next shot of cum landed right into her to fill her up even before the shot has finished firing into her. The jizz spilling out over her lips, down her chin and splattering all across her chest to further wreck her shirt. As she coughed and forced down the load with a loud swallow, the spunk continued to rain down over her to easily coat her pretty facial features. Her chin, cheeks and nose were left dripping with his cum to leave her looking like she’d just taken a bukkake finish from a gang bang. Let alone the mess of spunk now running through her short, blonde hair that wouldn’t likely be easily cleaned out from just a single, normal shower either.

“Ahhhhhh… Holy fuck!!” Vincent exclaimed with a gasp, finally letting go of his spent and now returning to a far smaller and unimpressive size. Stumbling back, he leaned against the ledge of the booth they’d turned into their own fucking area as he gasped for long overdue air. “...Heh… Shooting range… Well, I sure ‘shot’ something all right...” He said, smiling to himself for a moment. Then frowning and shaking his head at how terrible a pun that was.  
“Oh fuck… I’m fucking covered!!” Sherry laughs, still down on her knees and trying to scoop off cum from off her face so she can see. “Never mind Jake… What the Hell would Claire or Leon say if they saw me like this??” She joked as she dropped down a couple handfuls of his cum down to the floor.  
“Leon? I’ve heard that name before...” Pierce starts to say.

“What would I say?” A new, female voice says that makes them both look to the side. “I’d say nice going Sherry… Never knew you had it in you!”  
Sherry’s now clear eyes went wide in horror at who she saw. “...Claire!!!”

* * *

I'm not currently accepting requests for stories. However, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	6. Part 6 - Jessica Sherawat & Jill Valentine

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence.

Starring: Jill Valentine, Jessica Sherawat.

Resident Evil: Infection Part 6

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, MFF, FF, Oral, Anal.

* * *

Deep within the secret Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance base, at an undisclosed location...

“So, who was that woman I met the other day?” Vincent Pierce asked, moving along the corridor with ‘Scientist A’ and an escort of some armed guards. “I mean, not Sherry. Claire, was it?”  
“As yes, Miss Redfield...” Scientist A explained. “Another survivor of Raccoon City, and several other bio-terror incidents. We would be very fortunate to have her as part of the BSAA but she is in high demand for her skills and knowledge. She and Miss Birkin have a long history… Redfield was simply checking up on Birkin I believe after having a meeting with BSAA superiors about herself and an associate joining our organisation.” He explained. “So just fortunate timing she walked in as your… Infection started up. Or unfortunate, depending on how full or empty you prefer your glass.”  
“Wait, she watched the whole thing??” Vincent questioned, clad once again in BSAA issue camouflage pants and olive green top.  
“As odd as it may seem, your… Infected state seems to attract attention from the opposite sex.” Scientist A reasoned. “Perhaps a residual effect?”

“Whole lot of stuff about this virus in me I don’t get yet...” Pierce said with a sigh. “I mean, like how has none of the women I’ve… Uhhhh… Had sex with. How have they not gotten knocked up yet? I mean with all the huge amounts of, ummmm… Cum I end up letting out… It’s you know, weird I guess.”  
“Valid points. Which is why we continue to require samples from you for testing.” Scientist A stated as the two arrived at a room that Vincent remembers as being the ‘Sample Collection Room’. “To continue working on possible antidotes, and figuring out what exactly is within you. There’s several things we still do not know about your infection and if we are to finally cure it full from you, we do require further testing and samples.” He paused, motioning towards the door. “They are waiting for you Subject Pierce.”  
“They?” Vincent questioned as he stepped forward as the doors opened up for him to go inside.

The sight he saw within instantly made his infection reappear as his pants burst away from his body, his fat and long enhanced in size cock springing free and already rock hard as he stared at the two women within the room.

One familiar to him in the woman who had first saved him, and in more ways than one, on the first night when he had gotten infected in the first place. Jill Valentine, the BSAA Operative and survivor of Raccoon City among other incidents. This time however the attired of the woman with her dark hair in a pony tail was smoking hot and skin-tight, but perhaps unsuited for a military-like base. A tactical wet-suit of shades of clue that ran from the neck all the way down to boots, already unzipped at the front slightly to give a glimpse of her cleavage from her large, rounded breasts. Topped off with a knife holster around an ankle with what looked to be like a Combat Knife sheathed within.

Beside her another stunning female in a black with purple wet-suit of a different design with the addition of a ‘hood’ covering her head so just her face and an amount of her long dark hair were revealed up top. While one of her legs was fully exposed from the hip all the way down to the boot. This female happened to be Jessica Sherawat, a former BSAA agent who had actually betrayed not just the organisation but Valentine and her team years ago when she revealed herself to be a secret double agent.

“Well well… You weren’t kidding around!” Jessica’s eyes widened and lit up as she looked over the huge cock of Vincent. “This… This might be better than jail time after all...” She said teasingly as she started to approach the staring man.  
“Don’t get ahead of yourself Jessica...” Jill warned with narrowed eyes. “You are still a prisoner of the BSAA after what you pulled during the Veltro Investigation. But as you can see… Vincent here has an unusual infection that requires, well...”  
“Fucking?” Sherawat laughed as she glanced back at the other woman. “I doubt you brought me here because of my skills or dazzling personality… I know I’m hot as fuck… Had I not been so sloppy and fallen for that BSAA trap, I wouldn’t be here in the first place. So I might as well see how things play out...” She said, turning to face Vincent as she boldly took a hold of his cock. “So, is it true? You need to get off or this big fucking cock here kills you?”  
“Ye-yeah… That’s true...” He said with a gasp as she stroked him off with a couple of pumps.

“Well, I guess I’d better get to it then...” Jessica purred. Her gloved hand running over his fat inches to ease the painful throbbing and make him moan from the soothing strokes. Smirking at the reaction she leaned in, letting her tongue slide across his bell-end. A quick, circling motion to test him and all the while pumping at his pole as she licked. “Mmmm… I think we’re going to have fun with this, aren’t we?” She shamelessly said, knowing full well what this is all about and why she’s here. She further proved that as she moved her head in, brushing the exposed hair hanging out from her wetsuit back slightly to look up with a saucy look. She kept that gaze locked as she wrapped her big, pouty lips around his member. Groaning as she stretched already to handle his size, but not quite making the cry of delight the man receiving this was.

Just as she started to move her head along his size, Jessica glanced back as she felt cold air hitting her skin from back behind her. Jill had a smirk of her own as she expertly and carefully used a Combat Knife to slice open Jessica’s wetsuit right at the crotch. Showing no objections, Sherawat just shifted position, offering up both of her now exposed lower holes as the ripping sound of material tearing apart was heard as moved. Taking the offer, Valentine set the blade, usually reserved as a weapon, aside and shifted in. Both hands going onto her former team-mate’s partially covered ass to give it a squeeze, making Jessica groan around the cock she’s sucking off. It wasn’t long before Jill moved downward, placing herself into almost a doggy style position so she could lean her face in towards the snatch of the other woman.

“Mmmmmphh!! Mmmmm… Mmmmm...” Jessica moaned around the dick she was blowing, feeling the first flick of Jill’s tongue against her snatch. Already making Jessica push her backside back towards the other gorgeous female as Jill’s tongue started licking at her sex. Yet with the new sensation, she still kept up the task at hand. Keeping her mouth and hand working over the oversized shaft of the man in front of her, while the female behind started softly eating out her snatch. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmphhh… MMMM...” Sherawat’s eyes narrowed up at the moaning hunk she was bobbing on. Getting her saliva nicely applied to a thick cock quite unlike anything she’s seen before. She would be this energetic with her sucking even if she wasn’t having to do so to atone for her past traitorous, criminal actions that involved the very woman currently working her tongue around Jessica’s dampening pussy.

“Mmmmmphh… Mmmmm...” The current BSAA operative moaned as she applied her mouth to the twat of the former BSAA agent. Hands firmly applied onto Jessica’s shapely backside as she sucked and slurped onto her folds. A sign that this may be far from the first time Jill has enjoyed a good time with another woman before. From the muffled moans the beauty taking this oral treatment is letting out, Valentine is certainly skilled at it as well. Already getting juices left across her lips from the quick lapping her tongue is doing against those folds. “Mmmmm! Mmmmphhh...” Jill groaned, eyes closed as she concentrated on her job here of getting the other woman ready for what’s to come. Knowing how good it felt to have that virus-effected cock deep within her the night this younger man was first infected. Even though she knows this should be done more to collect samples and help protect his life than just for sinful pleasure.

“Oh shit!! MMMM!! Holy fuck… This is… AHHHH… This is something fucking else!” Vincent states the obvious, eyes wide but with a big smile on his moaning face as he watches the first threesome of his life unfold. One stunning woman bobbing her head up and down on his dick while she gets her pussy licked and pleasures by an equally red hot female behind her. The sight alone of it all would easily make him moan, but he’s getting to feel the pleasure. A surprisingly soothing (considering her past cold and cruel acts) and damp mouth gliding smoothly back and forth along his pole. “MMMMM… Thought this kind of stuff… MMMMM… Only happened in pornos...” He was able to half-mumble out. His eyes finding it hard to stick on one sight – the face sliding along his cock, or the partially obscured one face-deep between the ripe cheeks of the woman sucking him off. Not that either was a bad choice, and the oral work he was getting more than making sure his infection was suppressed for the time being. Sherawat’s long hair occasionally brushing against his cock as it sways from the effort her head is using as she deeply blows him to leave a coating of spit across him.

Giving another long slurp onto that dick, Jessica lifted her head away with a smirk and a groan. “Kid, you need to get out more...” She mocked. Her laugh was cut off when she had to moan out as Jill pushed her tongue forward into the snatch she’d been working over up until now.  
“H-hey! I would if I could!” Vincent protests, watching as Jill backed away from the woman she’d been eating out. “Not like I have a choice in the matter right now...”  
“OK you two, settle down...” Jill states with glances cast at them both before she picks up the Knife. “We’re going to get along just fine here, right?” She says with a smirk of her own. Making sure they are both watching she uses the blade to cut a hole down in the bottom of her wet-suit with the kind of precision that makes it appear like she’s done this before.  
“Oh, I’ll play with that all right… Especially after you just showed me you were still into having fun with the other girls like back in the day!” Sherawat grins, watching as Valentine pulls the material apart to show off her own already glistening pussy. Further making her intentions clear as she moves towards the other woman with a seductive crawl on her hands and knees as she approaches that tempting twat.

“I’ve heard better lines that than at the bar after a mission… But if you hadn’t turned your back on the BSAA, maybe you’d know of plenty more changing room stories...” Jill teases, shifting to lean back with her arms behind her and legs spread wide apart. Watching as Jessica positions herself to lower her face down towards her crotch. Now it was Valentine’s turn to get a licking treatment, moaning the first moment the other woman’s tongue lashed out against her already a little wet folds. “Mmmmm… Vincent? You don’t need my permission to join in here, you know?” She says with a glance across at the man who just stares and watches the lesbian display in front of him. Not that anyone could blame him from being ‘distracted’ from one curvaceous female pleasuring another. Sherawat now showing that she’s no stranger to sex with someone of the same gender as she lets her tongue work across and around Jill’s tasty pussy.

“R-right! Yeah!” Pierce says, snapping to his senses just as the throbbing of discomfort starts to flare up again. He takes the advise and moves in behind the former double agent, her raised ass an open invitation for him as he grips his cock, still coated with Jessica’s saliva from the previous sucking. Pushing in, he moans out as his enhanced inches slide forward into that wet tunnel, more than readied for his size thanks to Jill’s oral work. “MMMM… Oh fuck… MMMM!! Yeah, that’s… MMMMM!! Real good...” He groans out, showing his relief as starting to pump in and out of Jessica’s snatch already makes that pulsating feeling vanish. Now able to focus on the sinful pleasure as he thrusts into the snatch of a woman he barely knows, while she eats out the snatch of a female she betrayed years ago. His eyes locked down onto the shapely, semi-exposed booty of Sherawat as he works his member into her tight, wet snatch.

“MMMMM… Mmmmmphhh!! MMMMM HMMMMM...” Jessica groans into the pussy she’s eating, her face sliding against the other woman’s crotch as she responds to the pumping she’s getting from behind. Rocking her wet-suit clad body now back and forth between the two people she’s sandwiched between. Causing her mouth to grind against the twat she’s munching away at to both stain her lips and allow her tongue to probe deeper into Jill’s pussy. “MMMM… MMMMPHHHH!! Mmmmm...” At the same time, she’s able to get more of that massive cock into her slick tunnel, groaning as she feels her walls being made to stretch unlike anything she’s ever felt before. Paying no attention to the exposed strands of hair from out the side of the top of the ‘hood’ of her attire as it falls over her face and eyes to even land by the very pussy she’s licking away at.

“MMMM… Mmmmmm FUCK!! Who would have thought it… MMMMM! A fucking traitor like this… Knows how to eat some pussy...” Jill groans, watching the gorgeous face of the former BSAA agent push up against her pussy. Feeling Jessica’s hungry tongue servicing her with clear experience as she slides in deep and around her wet hole. As she takes this eating out, Jill reaches up to slowly pull down the front zipper of her wet-suit. Allowing her large, rounded breasts to spill free and then instantly be grabbed as Valentine plays with herself while she takes this oral action from a fellow female. “MMMMM… How’s she feel Vincent? AHHHHH… Just as good as me?” Jill teased, smirking across at the man she’s already knows sexually from the first night they met. She already could tell he was enjoying himself from his constant moaning. Let alone the smooth and steady way he was thrusting his cock in and out of Jessica’s snatch, causing her in turn to groan into the pussy she was dining on. Seeing glimpses of that big rod bringing back dirty memories of when she first ‘saved’ him through sex, and how good it felt, making her lick her lips as she moans from the licking being done to her own snatch.

“MMMMM… Ahhhhhh… You’re both… UHHHHH… Really fucking hot...” He perhaps wisely picked the diplomatic answer, considering how battle experienced and dangerous both drop dead gorgeous women are. Even as he briskly fucks one from behind while she has her mouth clamped onto the other female’s pussy, ensure all three groan out in delight from this dirty three-way action. There’s no risk of things turning violent here, even with the history of known betrayal the woman currently in the middle of this has done in the past. Instead it’s all about the pleasure and he’s getting plenty of it as he slides his oversized shaft back and forth into the woman pushing her snatch back to meet each of this thrusts. Showing impressive ability to take his cock so deep while still eating out another woman at the same time, without missing a beat on either sexual act at either of her ends.

“MMMMM… Mmmmmphhh!! MMMMM...” Jessica groans into the pussy she’s licking away at. Having no issues at all with drinking down the sweet juices being provided by the other curvy, dark haired woman she’s between the legs off. Her chin now messy with the fluids from all the grinding against that hot pussy she’s been doing. Not to mention how she’s been pushing herself between this former ally and the man she’s ‘looking after’ to work against his thrusts and keep herself face deep into that snatch. Looking up, she smirks into Jill’s pussy as she pushes her tongue right in to return the favour from before. Easily making the current BSAA operative moan out with a lusty look of her own. As if they’re playing a little sexual game of ‘Anything you can do’ in the middle of taking care of the effects of the infection inside the man currently fucking Jessica nice and deep from behind.

After another tongue lashing, Sherawat lifts her head away with a moan as she looks back at the man banging her. “MMMM… That’s a fucking boring answer you have...” She teases, putting on a further show as she licks her lips clean of Jill’s juices. “Don’t lie kid… MMMMM FUCK… You know my pussy is way better than this bitch...” She boldly, considering the circumstances, states with a glance back at the woman she just insulted.  
“If you’re trying to get at me, you’ll need to try better than that...” Jill responds with a raised eyebrow. “Besides, he’s already knows what it’s like to fuck me. Can’t compare that with sloppy seconds like you...” She added with a smirk before she moved to lay on her back on the ‘Sample Room’ floor.  
“That so?” Jessica smirks, groaning as she moves forward, making Pierce’s cock fall from her snatch. “You fucking loved the taste of me just before… Maybe you need a reminder.” She states with a snap, as she moves over to mouth the face of the other woman.  
“Ummmmm… Yeah, I’ll just… Yeah...” Vincent mumbles, watching as more woman-on-woman action unfolds before him. This time, he helps himself to some fun himself as he moves in, grabbing Jill’s legs to spread them apart so he can push his cock into her wet snatch.

Once again it’s the turn of the former member of S.T.A.R.S. to put her oral talents to work, her hands up to grip the thighs of the woman with her crotch mounted of top of Valentine. Allowing her head to lean upward so her mouth can start to suck on the even damper than before snatch she’d already gotten a taste of when this threesome kicked off. Now though she’s the one having to deal with two different sensations at the same time. Moaning into the pussy she’s eating out as she feels that big, fat cock sliding not just into her, but deeply to stretch her in a way no normal man or dick ever could. That just drives her on to show the woman who betrayed her in the past what she can do. This takes the form of flicking of her tongue against Jessica’s snatch to rather easily make her moan out even before Jill had properly established a rhythm.

“MMMMM!! Oh yeah Jill… MMMMM!! Eat that fucking pussy! I know you missed this pussy… AHHHHHH… You hot fucking bitch you!” Sherawat moans her approval, staring down between her legs at the gorgeous face pressed up against her exposed sex. As she grinds her wet twat against the munching mouth underneath her, she’s finding herself taking a page out of the other woman’s play-book as she pulls down the front zip of her wet-suit. Letting her nicely rounded chest escape with her arousal clear from the rock hard nipples topping each breast. “AHHHHH… Yesssssss MMMM!! Almost makes me wish… Oooooooohhh FUCK!! We did more missions together...” Jessica teases, daring to make a joke about the fact she betrayed the woman currently eating her out during a mission years ago. Her taunting got the desired effect however as she soon gasped out in delight when Jill shoved her tongue right in deep into Jessica’s snatch. The probing and licking making the former BSAA operative grope her own tits to enhance the pleasure even more in an openly shameless way.

“Guess… Awwww FUCK!! MMMMM… You two… AHHHHHH… Have bad blood or something?” Vincent moans between him finally figuring out the obvious. Although no one can hold him against being slow off the mark here with the clear distraction of the lesbian sex going on in front of him. Let alone this being his first ever threesome action, which is supposed to be for the benefit of both his health and to collect vital samples needed to cure the infection within him. From the way he’s moaning out as sweat drops start to form on his forehead, perhaps those facts are far from his mind right now. Just caring about how good it feels to once again have his cock balls deep within the snatch of the stunning Jill Valentine. His deep, firm and repeated pumps making her in turn let out muffled groans into the snatch she’s munching on while she takes this fucking.

“MMMMM… Let’s not… AHHHHH… Dwell on the past baby...” Sherawat purrs with a glance back at him, one eye looking through the dark long hair hanging from the ‘hood’ of the wet-suit she still had partially on. Unzipped at the front and cut open at the crotch, allowing her to rub and work her snatch against the hungry and talented mouth of the woman she’s on top off. That flicking tongue and sucking lips easily making the former double agent moan out loudly around this ‘Collection Room’. “MMMMM FUCK!! Don’t have too much fun… AHHHHH!! With her… MMMMM… I want another round with that fucking… OH FUCK!! Huge cock again...” She says between her moans. Jessica’s gaze staying on that shaft in question as she watches him pump every enhanced in length and thickness inch into Jill’s soaking but still snug snatch. Was it that sight? Or the continuing lapping being done to her similarly moist pussy? Maybe a combination of both that made Jessica bite down on her bottom lip as she pinched and tugged at her nipples.

“MMMMMPHHH!! MMMMM… MMMMPHHH MMM!!” The woman still an active member of the BSAA moaned into the snatch she had her mouth clamped like a vice against. Her hands gripping Sherawat’s shapely thighs to help keep her lips pressing into those folds, and in turn make sure she could get her tongue as deeply into that twat as possible. “MMMMM!! MMMMMPPPHHHH… MMMM...” Jill’s eyes were closed, both due to her focusing on dishing out a lesson in oral pleasuring and from her own enjoyment from this three-way. Loving that feeling of having the biggest cock she’s ever had in her life once again filling her up to the hilt. Easily leaving her soaking wet but still craving even more from him in a feeling exactly like how she’d turned from professional to rather slutty on that roof-top the night he had first got infected.

“That… Awwwww FUCK!! MMMMM… Yeah, that… AHHHHH… That sounds real good… UHHHH!! Good to me!” Vincent unsurprisingly agreed quickly to that idea. Even when he was enjoying a fine and tight enough pussy right at that very moment. Keeping his grip on the legs, he continued to pump his cock balls deep into Jill’s wet hole. The smack of skin meeting skin ringing out each time he drove forwards and pumped into her pussy, all thanks to the hole she had cut into her wet-suit herself. “AHHHHH… I mean… MMMMM… If Jill is cool with it… MMMM SHIT… I-I mean...” He says, still showing his inexperience with sex in general, let alone with this being his first three-way, as he stutters his words between his lusty groans. Thankfully the effects of the sex-driven virus within him keep a primal instinct at work so his hips work with machine-like pacing. Swiftly and smoothly pumping his fat inches deep into Valentine’s pussy before drawing quickly back just to repeat them motion. Making them both moan out, even though her cries are muffled by the snatch she’s busy eating out while she takes this fucking.

“Hey!” Jessica snaps with a glare as she dismounts the pretty face of the woman she’d been on top of. “Jill this, Jill that… I’m the fucking hottest woman here!” She says with a glare.  
“First of all, no you aren’t...” Jill says with a smirk, using the back of her hand to wipe away juices from her mouth. “And second… I wasn’t fucking done with that pussy!” She adds, before suddenly making a move up and tackling down a squealing Jessica to the floor.  
“Oooooooooh!! You… MMMM!! Fucking bitch!!” Sherawat groans as the two women jostle for position with one another for a couple of steamy moments, with hands more groping the body parts of the other than any sort of proper ‘wrestling’. “MMMMM… FUCK… Damn you’re still… UHHHH!! Fucking good with that tongue...”  
“Uhhhhhh...” Vincent just stands and watches for a moment before he glances around, wondering if he should be trying to do something as they settle into place. His attention is drawn to the table to the side of the room with bottles and towels on it. “Hmmmm… That one’s sex lube, right?” He says to himself as he walks over and helps himself to a familiar looking bottle.

Meanwhile, the two former allies in the BSAA were now locked in a steamy to say the least sixty nine position. Valentine on her back and Sherawat on top with their sweating bodies pressed against one another. Most importantly, both face deep between the legs of the other with mouths hungrily eating away at the pussy of the other. Muffled moans being heard from both as they work their pouty lips quickly onto those lower lips that were already soaking wet before they had gotten to this stage of this sexual encounter. It’s certainly not stopping them from continuing to battle with their tongues, probing in deep and licking away and in the process drinking down the other woman’s juices without any issue at all.

“Well, that makes the choice easy I guess...” Vincent says, seeing which woman was on top of the other as he comes back over. Stroking a little more lube over his virus-enhanced dick before he moves into position at the end where Jessica’s ass is sticking out as Jill eats away at her pussy. Spreading her partially wet-suit covered ass part, he then pours a little lube down onto the puckered asshole, causing Sherawat to groan into the snatch she’s eating out. Seeing this happening above her, Jill joins in the preparation as she slides her hands up and around that backside. Scooping up lube onto her finger, she then pushes that digit into Jessica’s asshole to begin a round of sudden pumping. An action that makes the woman on top of Valentine rock forward on top of her almost to the point to making her mouth leave Jill’s snatch.

“MMMMMPHHHH!! MMMM… MMMPPHHH!!” Jessica groans out, her eyes snapping wide when she feels that fat cock-head pushing forward into her asshole. Thanks to his size and her tightness there already it’s a super-tight fit even with all the lubing up just done to her. As the moaning male behind her starts to ease his dick in and out of her back passage, the feeling is too much as she has to lift her head away. “AHHHHH!! Y-you little fucker!! MMMMM… Who the FUCK! OH SHIT… Said you could… OH MMMMM… Fucking fuck my ass?!?” She demanded between her deep and loud groans. Yet she’s not making any great moves to stop this anal invasion from happening. Rocking back against his pumps and in turn grinding against the mouth of Jill still clamped to her snatch. That licking then reminded her of her own job to do, trying her best to compose herself from this sexual double team of both her lower holes being seen to.

“MMMMM… MMMMMPHHHH… Mmmmm...” Jill moaned away into the other woman’s pussy as the eating out of her own snatch resumed. Unfazed by the massive, fat cock being thrust smoothly and steadily into Jessica’s asshole just a short distance above. In fact Valentine helped that anal action as she used her hands to keep Sherawat’s butt cheeks spread apart to allow that open and gradually deepening access to the tightest of Jessica’s holes. Jill herself kept busy by keeping her still hungry after all this time tongue working over the slick twat of her former BSAA team-mate. Her lips and chin now dripping from the plentiful juices provided to her, the result of the wild tongue lashing she’s dished out and the grinding of that pussy against her oral hole done by the woman on top of her.

“AHHHHH… Well, I mean… MMMMM FUCK!! You’re here to take care… OH SHIT… MMMMM… My needs after all...” Vincent points out between his moans. Although his gaze is currently locked down onto the backside he’s pumping his member in and out of. The effects of the virus ensuring he uses a steady, smooth and stiff series of strokes to stuff that rump will with his enhanced size. “AHHHHH FUCK… Doesn’t sound like… MMMMM! You’re hating it… I mean… OH MMMMM… I mean, if you’re asking m-me that is! AHHHHH...” He adds, sweat now dripping down his face from the effort put into making the most of this sexual situation. A normal man would struggle to last even half this long within her ass alone, never mind within the confines of a steamy three-way. So thanks again to the mysterious, sex-driven infection that he can last, thrusting his oversized shaft in and out that tight, thick backside that’s being spread apart for him to so deeply fuck.

“OH FUCK!! AHHHHHH… Just… UHHHH!! Just fucking FUCK ME DAMN IT!! AHHHHHH!!” Jessica squeals out, unable to keep herself eating out the woman she’s on top off as her head tilts back, her loose hanging down hair sticking to the side of her face from all the sweat. She roughly shifts herself back against the thrusts driving into her asshole from behind. At he same time still grinding her snatch down into that licking tongue and munching mouth of the woman she has betrayed in the past. “OH SHIT… OH FUCK!! MMMM!! FUCK… FUCK FUCK FUUUUUUUUCKK AHHHHHH!!” She gasps out, eyes rolling back as the pleasure further overwhelms her and her gorgeous, still wet-suit clad body shivers from the pleasure. Jessica starts to cum, and hard over the frisky tongue of Jill Valentine underneath her. The orgasm the most intense she’s ever felt and greatly helped by the big dick thrusting away in and out of her booty. There’s no relief for her during it either, held in place to be almost used by the other two involved in this threesome.

“MMMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmm… MMMMM...” Jill slurped away loudly onto that sweet, soaking pussy that offered up even more juices for her to drink down as if she’d just found a pure oasis in the middle of a barren desert. Smirking into that snatch as she dined away onto the former ally as she knew from the very start that Jessica wouldn’t be able to handle both of them at the same time. Still, she didn’t want to spoil the fun, or more importantly miss out on some shameless bisexual fun. Although she’s reminded as she looks up and sees the man involved in this pulling his cock out of that more than just nicely fucked rump that there was an ‘official’ purpose to this all.

“Mmmmmmm...” Jill moaned as she rolled the now tired Jessica off from her body, allowing her to shift around and get up to her knees. “Well, now that we’ve gotten over that… Ready to give us some samples?” She grinned up at him, making a far from subtle suggestion as she cupped her own tits and held them together.

“Fuck yeah!” Vincent, as expected, eagerly agreed as she moved back in. His cock being captured between Jill’s big, rounded tits to make him groan just from the soft feeling all around his inches. More moans were to come as she started to work her chest against and over his member, sliding it up and down between her breasts in a quick and smooth motion. “MMMMM… OH FUCK… MMMMM… This really is… UHHHHH… Like something from a porno...” He managed to comment between his groans. His eyes locked onto those jiggling boobs as they were worked back and forth along his pole. The beauty dishing this out showing little concern for the fact that this cock has just come from out of another woman’s ass. Just focused on doing the best job she can and using her own breasts to pleasure him in the process.

“MMMMM!! Oh… OH FUCK… MMMMM...” Suddenly Jill was made to moan, almost leaning forward towards the cock she was wanking off with her tits. Jessica had helped herself back into the mix with a couple of fingers planted deep into Valentine’s soaking wet snatch. Perhaps intending to finish off the task she couldn’t quite manage to do during the previous position. “MMMMM… Now who is… MMMMM SHIT!! The fucking bitch?? OH FUCK!! MMMMM!!” Jill cast and narrowed eye look but with a saucy smirk at the other woman, now up close to her so her own nicely rounded chest was squashing against her arm. Jessica just grinned back, working her fingers briskly in and out of Jill’s twat to quickly stain and soak her digits. Not quite a sensation enough however to throw Valentine off her tit-fuck work on the cock both women have already become very familiar with over the course of this three-way.

“Me? A bitch? Never...” Jessica laughed with a smirk of her own. Pumping in her fingers into Jill’s hot twat again and again all the way to the knuckle. Ensuring to finger-bang the other woman as deeply and quickly as she can, even though she hadn’t been strictly ordered to. Caught up in the sinful moment, feeling the need to return the favour and give the woman she’d just came all over the face up a sexual high of her own. “Now fucking fuck that cock Jill! Mmmmm… Fuck it with those big fucking tits of yours!” Sherawat added with a grin. Her dirty talk only adding to the point the man involved in this had made – her words would not have sounded out of place in a XXX-rated film. She’s doing some actions that enhance it further as she drives her fingers swiftly in and out of the other stunning female’s snatch. Juices easily dripping down along her hand and wrist from the repeated fingering motion.

“MMMM!! Oh FUCK!! AHHHHH… OH FUCK...” Pierce groaned, unable to help himself as his hips worked on instinct. Thrusting his fat rod up into the pushed together cleavage the beautiful BSAA agent was offering up to him. Making his moans even louder as the fucked the tits that were being rubbed and worked against that infection-enhanced cock of his. “UHHHHH… MMMMM… Gonna… OH FUCK… MMMM!! Gonna blow soon!!” He warned with a groan, but far from shockingly carried on pumping his rod forward and up between her mounds. The familiar throbbing sensation, and the good kind unlike when this virus first reappears, was starting up as he grunted with every thrust. Watching the fat crown of his pole pop up between her titties before vanishing back downward as the woman sandwiching his man-meat made sure to perfectly time the motion for maximum pleasure. This was far from the first time she’s dished out this kind of sex act before.

“MMMMM!! Fucking do it!! OH FUCK!! Fucking!! AHHHHHHH… Fucking come all over us!!” Jill moaned out the demand, gritting her teeth herself as her own fingers dug into her breasts as she held them in place. Her ass shifting back against the hand fingering away at her snatch and making her moan out. Hearing and feeling from his pulses that his own peak was near, she allowed herself the freedom to ‘let loose’ with a deep groan. “MMMMM!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! AHHHHHH… MMMMM...” She moaned out, cumming over Jessica’s fingers to leave her smirking with a sense of sinful pride about her work. Further drenching those pistoning digits with juices that are dripping now down to the floor below. A naughty squelching sound just able to be heard along with his deep moans as he carries on fucking her tits as she cums.

“OH FUCK!! HERE… AHHHHHHH UHHHHH!!” He tried to warn them, but failed as the first blast of hot spunk fired out, splattering all over Jill’s face and forehead to just like the last time leave spunk through her hair. The rest landed across her nose, lips, chin to make her groan as she just managed to close her eyes in time to avoid being blinded. The second shot splashed more over onto her chin and neck, leaving more than a generous ‘pearl necklace’ not to mention some covering over the tops of her tits for good measure. As this went on, Jessica stared with an open mouth in awe of the inhuman amount of jizz being produced by that massive cock. She soon regretted just watching when he pulled his dick from out of Jill’s tits, stroking for a moment to send another blast of spunk all across those big breasts.

“HHHLKKKKK!! GAHHHHHH!!” Jessica soon gagged loudly as the next round of cum blasted over and into her mouth, easily filling her up before the shot had finished to leave her almost choking from the amount of it. As the seed drooled out of her mouth to down her chin, his next load splashed across the side of her face where her long dark hair was hanging out of the ‘hood’ of her wet-suit. Completely staining and wrecking her locks as it dripped from her down onto her exposed tits. That’s exactly where he aimed his last strokes, sending jizz out to coat those breasts and down her front, to seep down under her wetsuit so much it appeared out from the hole cut at the bottom to noisily splatter onto the floor below.

By the time he had finished, both stunning women were left cum-covered messes with their hair, faces, and wet-suits stained and coated with spunk. That left him to sigh in relief as he stumbled back to slump against the nearest wall. His cock now spent, soft and at it’s original uninfected and unimpressive size. Even with the previous experiences, taking part in his first ever threesome had taken a lot of of the man, but tellingly he had quite the grin on his face to show he loved every moment of it.

Bursting in through the door, the Sample Collection Team arrived. Men clad in full biohazard suits with various forms of collection equipment from the usual tubes and pipettes to implements that resembled more like vacuum cleaners. Gathering up not just the cum from off the floor, but from the bodies of the two women coated by him and just from their clothing either.

“Mmmmmm… Sign me up again...” Jessica groaned as the spunk was scooped and sucked from off of her. “You can keep me arrested… Ahhhhh! All you fucking want after that...”  
“See? Knew you’d agree to sticking around here...” Jill smirked, before groaning herself as one crewman rather eagerly focused on her tits as the area to collect from.

“...Just how many women involved in this bio-terrorist stuff are there??” Vincent questioned as he sat back and watched, taking the time to recover as his chest heaved for much needed air. It did seem to be an unlikely large amount of ladies who were being lined up to ‘help’ him.

From the smile still on his face, he didn’t exactly mind that all too much…

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting suggestions for chapters/stories, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	7. Part 7 - Mia Winters

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its character. I am making no money as a result of writing this story.

Starring: Mia Winters

Resident Evil: Infection Part 7

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

Ada Wong was many things. Even more to the select few who knew of her existence. Spy. Traitor. Hero. Villain. Bio-terrorist. Ally of bio-terror fighters. Hell, she’d even not that long ago had to deal with an obsessed man who had attempted to ‘clone’ her with overall disastrous consequences. Yet no matter how she tried to get away from all things bio-terror or Umbrella related, she kept coming back to it. Whether it was loose ends, new leads, or even a certain special agent she had more than a casual interest it. Her life was certainly far from boring.

Which is exactly when she came into possession of footage of a ‘viral strain’ unlike anything ever seen before? Did it seem like a trap? That a USB Stick would so easily be passed along to her asking for so little in return. Of course. Which is why she simply stole it instead of actually doing the deal as offered. She was sure they’d appreciate the explosive surprise once they discovered their stick was no longer in their possession.

Her high heels clicked on the floor of her current Safe House of operations as she approached the desk. Taking a seat to turn towards her laptop computer. “Well then BSAA… Let’s see what Miss Valentine and her friends have been up to...” Ada thought to herself out loud as she applied the memory stick to the computer.

After a number of safety and virus checks, one could never be too careful after all, the file folder loaded up. One single video file was all it contained, but footage of quite some length from the running time. The thumbnail seemed to show the interior of a cafeteria seemingly within an army base. A BSAA base Wong assumed from first look. Then again, why just assume when she could see for herself? Which is why she clicked to play, and then sat back in her chair. Crossing one leg over the over as the video started to play…

* * *

“Hey! Do you mind if I sit here?” The voice of Mia Winters asked as she held a cafeteria tray with what in BSAA ration terms can be described as a ‘meal’,  
“...Huh?” Vincent Pierce, the man currently being held by the BSAA as he undergoes tests and eventual treatment for the unusual sexually-driven infection within him, finally snaps out of his thoughts. “Oh yeah, sure!” He says, looking up with a nod to her. “Not like, uh, there’s anyone else here reserved for that seat.” He notes.

The food from the BSAA, in Vincent’s opinion, sucked. Guess they don’t cater to five star quality for the troops around here. Or maybe the food staff were mad they have to keep some aside for when he had to dine on his own in case of his ‘condition’ sparking up. Whatever the case, the grub here made him crave even the grease-burgers from the joint down the corner from where he used to work. Before the night that led to his current state that is.

“You uh, new around here?” Pierce asked as the woman with long, dark hair sat opposite him. She was clad in a plain, strapless top that was perfect for her petite frame and perky tits, and slightly baggy pants. Not too dissimilar from the standard issue almost clothing that he had on himself which the BSAA issued him for his stay here. “Oh, sorry. I’m uh, I’m Vincent.”  
“Nice to meet you Vincent. I’m Mia, and yes I am!” Winters said with a nod and a friendly smile. “Myself and my husband actually… He’s not here at the moment though.” She stated, sounding a little sad about that latter point. “We’ve not been here long. We were transferred… Well, maybe dumped off after being rescued from… Uh, an incident we were both caught up in...” She added, being deliberately vague. Perhaps not wanting to immediately point out how that ‘incident’ was not only one she was heavily involved in for years, but partially responsible for.

“Sounds rough.” Pierce said, missing her vagueness completely while he glanced down to poke at the ‘vegetable’ portion of his meal with a fork. “They keeping you two separate or something?”  
“Something like that...” Mia said with a sigh, brushing her long hair back. “I don’t know why… I was cured of my infection! Maybe they think it came back? Or Ethan got infected somehow… I swear I heard one of those scientists say something about seeing what I’d be like with the ‘prime test subject’ too...” She added, casting a look over him. “Hmmmm… Test subject...” She remarked. Piecing two and two together as she checked over the man opposite her.  
“Yep, that does sound rough.” Vincent stated, once again only paying half-attention as he poked at his meal once again. “Heh. Bet your infection isn’t half as bad as mine.” He stated, finally looking up at her to give her a nod and a smile.

“You don’t look infected...” Winters noted as she looked over him. “Kind of cute, in a dorky way. But not infected.” She teased with a small smirk. Being far from innocent herself, she knew how to work her way around a situation (as long as it doesn’t involve mind controlling and infecting bio-weapons).  
“Uhhhhh… Thanks?” Vincent questioned, rather thrown by the sudden compliment from a married woman he’s only just met. “But uh, you don’t want to know about my problem. It’s ah, kinda personal anyway...” He said, sliding his tray to the side.  
“Awwwwww, but we were just getting started!” Mia said, turning on the charm. “What, worried you’d make my man upset or something if he saw us talking?” She moved a hand forward, placing it on top of his in order to stop him from moving away. “He’s a big boy… He’s seen say more than that… But how about you? Are you a… Big. Boy?” She almost purred, giving a flirty smirk and a raised eyebrow as she planned to charm her way into getting information out of this inexperienced looking to her man.

What she got instead was the shock of her life when with a loud groan the man’s pants ripped away from his body. A massive, overly sized and already pulsing cock now standing proud and pointing at her as Pierce stood up in shock and discomfort. His chair kicked away while his prick was directed straight at the woman who had caused that arousal to create this situation.

“FUCK!” Vincent hissed as he gripped his dick. “Well, you wanted to see what my infection was...” He said in a tone that would have been sarcastic if not for the pain rippling through him.  
“Holy shit!!” Mia gasped, standing up to stare down at the biggest cock she’s ever seen in her life. “What kind of fucking infection is that?? Sex-aid injections??” She questioned before glancing around at the usually for this BSAA base empty looking room. “...Is that real?” She asked, before deciding to investigate herself. Shoving her meal tray right off the table with a clatter as she climbed up onto it.  
“Wait, what?” He started to ask himself, but soon let out a sigh of relief when the female opposite took a hold of his member. Giving him a testing pump for good measure as she sized him up.  
“Fuck! This… Oh wow!” She marvelled as she looked him over. “Geez… Why couldn’t I have gotten mixed up with a virus like this instead of that little bitch...” She mused to herself as she stroked off a man that not only does she barely know, but certainly isn’t even married to. “Fuck… You’re way bigger than even my husband is...”  
“Ahhhhh… Are… Are you just gonna s-stroke me?” Vincent asked, starting to hiss again as he knows himself that just a handjob won’t quite be enough to ‘cure’ his condition if his past experiences are any indication.

“...Fuck it. I’ve already got so much to apologise to Ethan for already...” Mia reasoned, firmly gripping that oversized cock so she could jerk him off with a quick round of pumps. “Just chalk up another on the board for me to make up to him for...” She added, glancing up at the man she was making groan with her stroking hand. Using the other to shift herself forward closer towards that mighty length that she already was finding hard to rip her gaze away from. That only continued on as she positioned herself close up to that tool. Another brief look up before back to that rod. Sticking her tongue out to brush over the crown and make him gasp out his approval again, even as stimulated enough (for now) by her hand work over him.

“Mmmmmmphh...” She rather easily gave in to the sudden lust brought on by seeing the biggest cock in her life – including bigger than her actual husband. Moving in closer, her lips soon wrapped around the fat crown of this dick of the man not only is she not married to, but only just met. Now he’s moaning between her soft lips as she pushes forward, taking a couple inches inside. “Mmmmm!! Mmmmmphhhh...” She stared up, her hand still stroking off the rest of his length as her mouth started to travel the route over the upper part of his shaft. Her impressively glossy, long black hair already swaying as her head starts shafting back and forth. Her own groans bouncing off his dick as she takes in in and out of her starved-of-action oral hole. From the quick way she gets into the motion to blow him, she seems ready to make up for lost time even if it means cheating on her husband to get it.

“Ahhhhhh shit! Mmmmmm!! Fuck… Lucky fucking husband...” Vincent moaned out, watching the pretty face of the beauty laying on the cafeteria table in front of him smoothly sliding towards and then away from his cock. Letting him feel how wonderfully soothing and pleasurably damp her mouth is. An indication that, even with a several year break from performing this particular sexual act, she has plenty of experience from how she’s easily able to make him moan. “MMMMM… I mean… Ahhhh, I can keep a s-secret… If you don’t want… Mmmm! Him to know...” He adds, but even with the attempt to feel ‘guilty’ about having to be sucked off by another man’s wife to save his own life he can’t quite hide the pleasure he’s feeling. Moaning out each time she either pushes forward onto his virus-effected cock. Or sliding almost all the way back until just the bell-end is inside before she repeats the action with a groan of her own.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Hmmmmmm… Hhhhhlllkkkk!!” Caught up in her own desires, Mia paid no attention to the words of the lucky (in some ways considering his infected condition) man she’s sucking off. Her hands now gripped the edge of the table she was laying on. Allowing her to bob her head freely and deeply along the massive piece of man meat her saliva was slowly dripping down. “Mmmmm… HHHHLLKKKK!! GAHHHHHHH!! Mmmmmmphhh!!” She started to gag as she took that prick in far deeper than she’d ever handled when blowing someone before. Her eyes going wide as that large cock-head connected with the back of her hungry mouth. Yet she didn’t stop, continuing to slide her oral hole up and down that length. Making her spit further splatter and trickle downward every time she gagged onto him.

“MMMMM FUCK… Oh shit Mia!! MMMM...” Vincent groaned as he watched the sinful display in front of him. Moaning as he enjoyed the feeling of her lips gliding across his dick and that hot mouth taking his size in and out. Reaching down, he brushed strands of that long and surprisingly well kept hair away from her face. Only for her to grab his wrist but not in objection, but another dirty display as he moved his hand onto the back of her bobbing head. “Ahhhhhh! Damn! Guess being… Uhhhhhh! Stuck in a place like this… MMMMM!! Gets you worked up...” He incorrectly assumed about the woman he barely knows, but now is enjoying a messy, sloppy and fantastic blowjob from. Seeing her eyes start to water up from the repeated motion as she repeatedly takes that big cock in far deeper than she knows she can handle. So lusty now she doesn’t care as her saliva now coats him in more than generous fashion as a result of her wild sucking work.

Delivering another slurp, she lifts her head away with a gasp. Just staring up at him as she catches her breath. “You have NO fucking idea...” Mia states bluntly, licking her lips clean before she pushes herself up from her laying position. “Three fucking years of Hell? Yeah, I’m just a little fucking worked up!” She adds as she moves around so she’s still facing him, but now sitting on top of the table.  
“Three years?!?” Vincent questioned with surprise. “You’ve been here three years??” He again incorrectly assumed. Sounding worried for how long he might be stuck in this base compared to her ‘time’.  
“What? Urgh, never mind!” Winters said dismissively. Clearly far more interested in getting to the fucking than her past life up until this point. As proven by her quickly pushing down her pants to show off a neatly trimmed and tight looking pussy. “Hey! Help get these off me!” She said, motioning toward her footwear.  
“Oh! Right, sure.” He said, snapping into reality from staring at her exposed parts as he reaches forward to undo her boots in order to take them off. That allowed her to in turn properly take off her lower clothing to leave her in just the strapless top.

“After all, you didn’t think I’d be cheating on my husband and just doing all the work here, did you?” She teases with almost a ‘better-than-you’ tone to her voice as she smirked across at her unexpected lover. Her gaze was once again glued to his crotch. This time watching the cock still coated with her spit being positioned towards her entrance. Her eyes now going wide once again but this time at the feeling of being forced to open up. His massive size meeting the resistance of tightness and not just due to the three years of non-action from her ‘enslavement’. This was by far the biggest cock she’s even taken, further proven by the moans she’s made to let out when just the bell-end enters into her.

“OH FUCK!! Ahhhhh… Oh, OK! Mmmmmm!! That’s… Oh FUCK!!” She moaned out, eyes staying wide and watching as that big dick starts to be pushed in and out of her folds. Already her pussy clamping around his thickness but the ‘lube’ provided by her own saliva helping to ease off the friction as the pumping kicks off. Causing her to moan out as she grips the edge of the table with her hands. Keeping those legs spread far apart for him but out of instinct as her attention is focused down on that mighty shaft sliding gradually further into her snatch with every forward pump he delivers.

“MMMMM! Oh yeah… Mmmmm FUCK… Fucking nice! Ahhhh...” On the other hand, Pierce was moaning out for his own delightful reasons. The tight feeling all around his cock easily relieving the painful throbbing his oversized cock was feeling as a result of his infection. Not that he hadn’t been enjoying the sucking action just moments before of course. Stuffing his cock into the snug twat of a gorgeous married woman however was even hotter for him in more ways than one. “Ahhhhhh… MMMMM… D-don’t take this the wrong way… Ahhhhhh! But three years not getting fucked? MMMM… Has given you an amazing tight fucking pussy!” He raves between his groans, completely missing the point that the events of her life leading up to being at this BSAA centre weren’t planned or intended. Not that from how he’s staring down at the very snatch he’s stuffing himself up into that he’s too interested either in her ‘eventful’ to say the least life story right now. Pumping away to make sure the sexually-driven virus within him doesn’t mutate into anything harmful to his existence.

“Uhhhhh! I should… MMMMM!! Fucking slap you for that! Ahhhhhhh!” She snaps, mad at his clueless to her situation nature, but moaning out as she can’t deny the pleasure she’s getting. Her love tunnel getting filled up far beyond levels she’s ever gotten before, even from her own husband. Her vaginal walls forced to accept the filthy invasion as she takes another man’s cock deeply inside herself again and again. “MMMM… Count yourself… Ahhhhh FUCK! Fucking lucky you have… Ahhhhhh! Suck a big fucking cock!!” She adds with a hiss as she glares for a moment at the man she’s letting fuck her tight and now dampening box. Not seemingly figuring out herself that by doing so she’s helping him with his ‘condition’. She’s caught up in her own pent up desires and frustrations as soon enough her eyes once again lock onto his fat and large cock. Moaning as she watches it push deep forward into her snatch before smoothly pulling back out to repeat the motion.

“MMMMM… It’s not exactly… AHHHHH… Completely lucky actually...” He tries to explain between his firm and nicely timed thrusts. Each pump punctuated with a groan escaping them both as they fuck within the confines of the eating area of the base. He has a hold of her legs as he pumps away into her snatch, as the beauty he’s nailing keeps herself spread eagle and in place with her own hands still gripping the table she’s being fucked on. “Mmmmmmm SHIT… Actually, never mind about… UHHHHH! About all that… This is way more interesting… And fucking hot!” He reasons as he wisely for once keeps his attention on the matter at hand. Thrusting his virus-enhanced cock in and out of the tight, wet pussy of the woman married to another man in front of him. Easily making them both moan out no matter if he’s driving forward into her passage or pulling a couple inches out of her in order to repeat the action.

“MMMMM… Hot? One way… Ahhhhhh! One way of looking at it...” Mia says with a questioning raise of an eyebrow. It’s not long before she’s moaning again however as she takes another deep pump into her snatch that makes that somewhat harsh look soften. “OK, OK! Mmmmm… Pull out. You’ve fucking proved… Ahhhhhh! Proved your point now...”  
“Proven?” Vincent is the one wondering what the deal is now, but does as asked. Slowly withdrawing from her folds with a groan. “Didn’t know this was a competition...” He comments as he steps back.  
“It isn’t… If it was though? I’d sure win...” Winters states with a cocky smirk. “What I mean is you proved that you don’t just have size. You can use it too. Now let me have a turn on you and we’ll see if you can handle what I can do.”  
“Sure sounds like a competition now...” Pierce points out. With a shrug he follows the orders, moving up onto the top of the cafeteria table so he can lay down lengthwise on it. His fat and long cock, now with a covering of her juices over him, standing upright and ready for more desperately needed action as he starts to hiss as his dick starts to pulse from the break in the sex.

“Any objections?” She now questioned, but with the kind of smirk that showed she already knew the answer, as she moved over now, swinging a leg over him so she can mount his crotch. Reaching down she gripped the length to line it up with her snatch once again. Firmly she rocked back, making them both moan out as she showed her intent by pushed back so she could stuff herself full with all that man-meat. “MMMM… Thought not! Now let me… UHHHHH! Fuck three fucking years of bad fucking memories out of me!” She snapped as she tossed that glossy black hair back. Planting her hands on his still, similar to herself, top-covered chest, she started to rock herself back and forth onto his cock. Moaning again as she slid his member deeply into her wet box before shifting forward to pull just a few inches out from herself before soon repeating the motion.

“MMMMM… Yeah… I’m just gonna… AHHHHH FUCK… Let you do your thing...” The man taking this ride wisely agreed. Hands at his sides, just watching and letting her take control as she rocked her slim and sexy body back and forth on his cock. Making them both moan out whenever she dished out a forward or back shift of her hips to take that virus-effected cock inside herself. It allowed him to just lay back and watch her go to work. Seeing a brief glimpse of his member as she moved but feeling every moment of him being deep within her still tight but now more than noticeably wet twat.

“MMMMM FUCK… Oh yeah… MMMMM!! Holy fuck… FUCK!!” She gasped out, paying no attention to the strands of her long dark hair that were falling out of place as she kept this firm and focused ride going. She only let a couple of inches of his size slide out of her when she rocked forward. Ensuring that not only could she repeat the rocking action swiftly, but she remained nicely stuffed full with that fat cock as the fucking went on. “AHHHHH… Even fucking bigger… OH FUCK!! MMMMM… Than my fucking husband!! MMMMM...” She admitted with a long moan as she closed her eyes. Shamelessly admitting to cheating on her husband but lovely every moment of a far longer and thicker cock of another man being deep within her love tunnel. She isn’t exactly holding back either, as the sweat starts to form across her frame from the effort she’s putting in. Making her top start to stick to her upper body and perky tits.

“AHHHHH… Uhhhhhhh, thanks? MMMMM… AHHHHH FUCK!!” Knowing full well that the current far bigger than he’s usually be size of his cock, let alone his ability to take such a fiery ride, is because of the virus within him? Pierce isn’t quite sure how to take her statement about the man she’s married to. He is wise enough however to keep taking the sliding of her snug, damp pussy along his rod that she’s dishing out. Expertly making him moan out in such smooth fashion that it looks second nature to her. Certainly not appearing like she’s had a three-year break from any kind of sexual activity. His constant moans, and how the fucking is keeping at bay the painful side-effect of the infection, show he’s certainly grateful for her more than making up for her own ‘lost time’.

“OH FUUUUUUUUCK… AHHHHHH FUCK!! Mmmmmmmm… MMMM!!” For the first time in years Mia is being ‘possessed’ by something far from dangerous and insane. The burning lust making her rock herself back and forth on top of a man she barely knows but has already blown and been fucked fucked by. Now she’s working her hot, moist snatch up and down over his big cock to keep them both moaning out as if they’ve been lovers for months instead of the short time they’ve actually known once another. The cries of delight escaping them both show they’re shameless happy with that fact. Those moans accompanied by the slap of her ass connecting with his thighs each time she shifts backward to take his dick as deep as she can fit into her needy pussy.

“MMMMM… You like that, huh?” Mia asks as she comes to a sudden stop on his cock. Her voice dripping with desire to make it sound right out of a porn script. “You fucking like that??”  
“Ahhhhhh… Fuck yeah I do!” Vincent grins back. “...You uh, want to do another position or something?”  
“Mmmmmm… Fuck yeah I do...” Winters says, using his words now as she dismounts him effortlessly. She then moves into the clear position she wants, laying on her front on the cafeteria table but this time with her ass sticking out off the edge. Legs spread and feet planted on the ground. “Fuck me. NOW!” She says with a tone now that, accompanied by the shouting volume of her words, shows it’s an order and not a request.  
“Yes ma’am!” Pierce wisely and quickly agrees, scrambling as moves off the table, and around into position behind her. Gripping his cock so he can shove himself back into that snatch just as she’d demanded.

“OH FUCK!! OH YEAHHHHH MMMMMM!!” The moans were soon pouring out of the still semi-clothed beauty as she jolted forward, her top-covered tits brushing against the surface of the table she’s bending over. The reason for the movement forward was the man behind her giving her what she’d asked for – every inch of that big, fat cock into her snatch with a single hard thrust. “OH FUCK… OH FUCK!! Oh YEAH! MMMM! Like that… UHHHHH!! Like I’m… UHHHH!! A bad fucking girl!!” Her cries kept coming as he got to work on that wet snatch. Thrust after thrust to make her rock back and forth against his forceful motion. The slap of his crotch connecting off of her cutely rounded ass now ringing out to mix in the air with their moans. The pace more than enough to make her head tilt back in delight from the long overdue fucking she’s getting, even if it’s from a man that she isn’t married to.

Perhaps just thinking she’s caught up in the moment more than anything else, the lucky (in some ways) man behind her just focuses on the job at hand. His hands have a firm grip of her waist to keep her in place enough for a smooth entry all the way forward into her love tunnel. Only pulling a couple inches back so he can soon race back in to the hilt. Groaning at the still snug feeling of her wet vaginal walls all around his fat member. Even with the enhanced sexual ability the infection inside him has granted, he’s showing the effects of keeping this kind of pace up not to mention satisfying a beautiful woman denied of any action for three years. Drops of sweat trickling down his facial features and off onto his top as he pumps his shaft briskly in and out of her snatch.

“MMMM!! AHHHHHH SHIT… Pull… UHHHH!! Pull my FUCKING hair you MOTHER FUCKER!!” She yells out, casting an intense stare back over her shoulder through strands of hair that are sticking to her pretty face. To say she’s caught up in the moment is putting it mildly, moaning loudly and without shame with every thrust she willingly takes from this man she barely knows. The look and lusty tone of her voice soon got him doing as asked, as he reached forward to grab a big handful of that shining, long black hair in order to tug it. “AHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCK… MMMMMMM YESSSSSS… Like… UHHHHHH!! A bad… BAD… FUCKING… GIRL!!!” The woman who had barely survived under the ‘influence’ of a bio-weapon she’d been tasked with ‘babysitting’ was now under the deep control of intense desire. Her eyes looking upward to the roof of the cafeteria and her mouth hanging open as her head was made to tilt back from the pulling done to her hair. Groaning with every thrust she took that made her jolt forward, but pulled back thanks to that hold on her long dark locks by the man pumping away into her pussy.

“Three years… AHHHHHHH… Must really leave a woman… MMMMM… Really worked up!” Vincent incorrectly assumes, again, about the woman he’s pounding away balls deep into. The smack of his body connecting with hers sounding out again and again each time her thrusts into that soaking wet twat. He’s certainly rolling with being in the somewhat ‘dominate’ position here of pulling the hair of the beauty he’s banging from behind. Even if he’s been bossed around to do that by said horny female. He’s just happy to have another, as unlikely as it sounds considering his condition and his current surrounding, willing female happy to be a fuck-buddy. Even if she’s more concerned with her own pleasure than helping prevent a rather nasty early demise as a result of letting his infection mutate.

“OH FUCK! FUCK!! FUCK YESSSS… BAD GIRL… BAD! AHHHHHH FUCK!! FUCKING GIRL MMMMMM!!” She gasps out as the sweat drips lewdly from off her nose and chin. Arms slumped on the table she’s being fucked over and only being held up at this point by the grip on her hair keeping her head tilted back. It’s no surprise then that soon this wild and hard pace sends the formerly infected in a far different way beauty over the edge into a hard, leg trembling orgasm. “AHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCK!! MMMMMMMM...” Mia Winters moans out as she cums. Her pussy managing to clamp around the fat cock belonging to a man who is certainly not her husband. Yet has driven her to a sexual peak quite unlike anything she’s felt before, and certainly would never with her own man. She gets to feel every intense moment of it as the man behind her keeps on driving deep in and out of her soaking hole as she cums, and all the while keeping her hair pulled to treat her like the ‘bad girl’ (in more ways than one) that she truly is.

“AHHHHHHH… Feels like… MMMMMM SHIT!! Someone needed that...” He states the obvious, and his words being ironic as he needs this kind of sexual activity to pacify the virus within himself. Right now though he’s enjoying a few more pumps all the way forward into the marries beauty bent over in front of him. Finally letting go of her hair to leave her slumped forward on the table that’s supposed to be used for eating, and not for fucking a horny stunner over. The pleasurable throbbing that his cock is starting to do is telling him otherwise however as he pulls out with a groan from that well stuffed to say the least hole. Leaving him to grip his member and start to rapidly stroke himself off without even a specific target in mind.

“UHHHHHH!! AHHHHHHH… AHHHHHH MMMMM...” He lets out a deep grunt before his cock throbs one last time before finally sweet release hits. The first thick blast of spunk shooting out far not just into that long, glossy black hair of Mia’s, but over the front so that it hits the top of her forehead. The next shot hitting the back of her head having a slimy knock-on effect that sends spunk slowly dripping down her face to make her further groan out with closed eyes. While the unnaturally large for a normal man size of load has completely matted and wrecked her hair, her top covering her upper back also gets stained no doubt beyond any cleaning. The warm spunk just blasting out of his cock to splatter into the material, seeping through to make her shiver and pooling down the sides and around her worn out body.

Finally after the last drops are pumped out onto her lower back above that nicely rounded butt, Vincent lets go of his now spent and back to a normal, far from impressive size. “Fuck…” Was all that he could come up with, and really needed to say, as he looked at the freshly fucked mess he’d made. “Guess we both… Ahhhh, we both needed that...” He offered as he took at seat at the table next to the still exhausted beauty laying in cum and with spunk all over her back and hair.  
“Bad girl...” She mumbled, eyes still shut as the jizz dripping down her face slowly travelled across her cheeks. “Such… Such a bad girl...” Mia added before her head slumped down with a dirty squelch onto the table she’s been fucked on. Fucked extremely well if the lazy smile on her face is any indication.

* * *

Switching off the monitor, Ada Wong uncrossed her legs with a sigh as she placed a finger beneath her chin.

“This… This requires some further investigation.” Ada stated after viewing such ‘interesting’ to say the least footage of a most unusual fuck. “...And some planning.” She added with a smirk. “After all… I am going to be breaking into a BSAA base after all…” She said, glancing down at herself. Noticing how rock hard and poking through her shirt her nipples were as a result of seeing that ‘virus’ in action.

She hoped they didn’t cure that young man any time soon. At least, not until she got a chance to ‘sample’ him first…

* * *

I'm not currently accepting requests for stories. However, feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	8. Part 8 - Cindy Lennox

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Cindy Lennox (Resident Evil Outbreak)

Resident Evil: Infection Part 8

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

“Is this about that incident?” Vincent Pierce asked, shuffling his feet somewhat as he was escorted by a BSAA team and ‘Scientist B’ towards the ‘Sample Room’ of the secret facility. “You know, the cafeteria...” He said. Clad in the familiar baggy ‘standard issue’ civilian attire of camo pants and olive green tank top.  
“Yes and no.” The scientist said, deliberately vague as ever to the man who has been infected with a bizarre sex-driven virus. “Yes due to the fact that we were not able to capture much usable data from the ‘incident’ as you put it. The CCTV placed in that room had for some reason had its footage wiped before we were able to extract it...” He noted with a hint of being far from happy about that fact. “And no due to the fact that the particular cafeteria had been deliberately set aside for… Let’s say, such eventualities.”  
“What? I was sent to eat there, as was… Mia, was it? So that my infection would… You know...” Pierce questioned.

“Ah! You are catching on quick! That’s a bottle of bourbon my colleague owes me!”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Here we are!” The group stopped at the door into the room as ‘Scientist B’ announced. “Now, let’s get lots more samples from you. Your… ‘partner’ today has experience in an ‘Outbreak’ so I hear!” He stated, punching in a multi-number code into the keypad followed by a swipe of a coloured key card.

Ah yes, another sampling session. According to the scientists in this place Pierce was required to give them samples of his semen so they can research the virus inside of him. Why they don’t just work on blood samples or whatever was never a question he’d ever asked them, and one he probably should have done. Regardless, getting those ‘samples’ from him required him to partake in sexual activity since they needed the effects of his infection to show, as well as be dealt with. Since it was widely agree that he would most likely suffer extreme pain leading to death if the enlarged size of his manhood was allowed to remain to painfully throb. To arrange for samples to be obtained, the BSAA was actually seeking out women to pay to fuck him. As unlikely as it sounds, but had already proven to be quite effective.

The room was the standard as he was now rather worryingly familiar with within the confines of this unknown location BSAA base as a cure to his infection was worked on. A sturdy table in the middle with a couple chairs, and a desk almost on the side with some bottles, clearly marked of the contents within include one of sex lubricant. However as the door shut closed behind him, Vincent’s attention went right onto the stunning form of a blonde female with her long hair tied in a ponytail. Black high heels and the uniform of a waitress with black skirt, blue and white striped shirt, a darker blue vest and topped off with a black bow-tie. Even with a gold-coloured name-tag that read ‘CINDY’ to complete the look.

Naturally, knowing that this was the woman he was bout to have sex with? It created more than the desired effect. A pained groan escaping him before his cock literally sprung out from his pants, shredding that lower clothing in the process. His infection-enhanced, massively sized in length and thickness cock now at full, throbbing attention to point at his latest fuck-buddy.

“Oh. My. Gosh!!!” Cindy Lennox gasped with wide, shocked eyes as she stared at his man-meat. “I m-mean… I’m Cindy! And I’m here to… T-to...” She stuttered out as she witnessed close up the size of cock she’s was going to be working with.  
“Yes, I know! It’s… Hnnnnnng! Fucking weird!” Vincent said though gritted teeth as he felt that uncomfortable pulsing within himself. “Let’s get to it! Please!”  
“Yes! I mean, of course!” Lennox quickly agreed, racing forward and grabbing his tool with both hands. The effect was instant as he let out a low groan of relief. “Sorry… I was briefed about this, and we both know what’s going on here...” She apologised. Something helped by how she was stroking his dick with those hands to further make him sigh. “It’s just… Wow! She never said you were THIS big!” She added with a cheery laugh.  
“N-no worries...” Vincent said, staring down at her chest which even covered with clothing looked ripe and sizeable. “Wait, ‘she’ said?” He tried to question before he hissed again. A simple handjob was not going to cut it with this infection.

“Right! So, let’s just get this done with! After all, I always do a good job...” Cindy stated with a flirty smirk and a raised eyebrow to match. Not that she needed to from how her hand was pumping up and down this massive cock from the man she was being paid to ‘service’. She clearly knew her job here, and wasn’t planning on hesitating either. Leaning in so she could let her tongue swat against the tip of his dick. Easily getting another groan of both pleasure and relief out of him. The licking didn’t stop there. Moving around the top, then slowly around the fat crown. A controlled swirl followed by a slow second, and all the while her palm travelling up to under the head before back down to the base. She certainly wasn’t a novice when it came to this.

“I can… Mmmmmm! See that Cindy! Ahhhhhh...” He stated, watching the double teaming being done to his oversized rod to make her moan low with each flick of the tongue and stroke of the hand she delivered. There was more to come, and thankfully for the brief return of the throbbing from that virus it came right away. Her mouth opening, taking his bell-end inside and making him moan out clearly, and without much shame either, the moment her lips sealed around him. “MMMM! Oh yeah… Mmmmm! I can really see that...” He said with a happy sigh. Getting to experience how nicely damp and soothing her mouth is as she pushed downward onto his inches. Her hand easily dealing with the rest of his massive size as she began to slowly and smoothly bob away on the upper part.

“Hmmmmphhh… Mmmmmmphhhh!!” The former Raccoon City waitress groaned around the thickness she was taking in and out of her oral hole. Already putting on quite the porn star performance as she used her free hand to brush strands of her blonde hair away from her face as she moved back and forth onto this big cock. “Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh… Mmmmm!!” Her eyes were locked onto the man she barely knew, but was slurping away on while stroking off at the same time. Her tongue briefly patting the underside of the shaft when it pushed in past her soft lips. Helping to apply her saliva onto without a doubt the biggest dick she’s ever seen in her life.

“Mmmmmm FUCK!! Ahhhhh shit!! Mmmmm...” The infected man could only sit and watch as he moaned out. Loving the sight of the pretty face pushing down towards his crotch before sliding back upward again and again almost as much as the feeling itself. Of course it was the pleasurable sensations that were keeping the painful side-effects of the infection within him at bay. Knowing himself that this will just be the start of things, but having no rush at the moment to cut off enjoying a red-hot blowjob from a stunning female in full waitress attire. Seemingly his past, unlikely as they have been, experiences with other women giving him the smarts to go with the sexual flow.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm… Mmmmmphhh!!” Speaking of flows, saliva was now starting to drip down the big cock Lennox was working over. Seeping past her lips that were stretching to the limit as she boldly pushed down further onto this fat fuck-stick. Helped to be stroked into his shaft by the still pumping motion her now sticky fingers were doing to the lower portion of his rod. “Mmmm… Mmmmmphhh!! Hmmmmm...” She groaned again around that thickness, seemingly reaching the maximum of this vast size she could fit into her oral hole. An amount that even the most addicted to Glory-hole servicing whores would struggle to even manage. The man receiving this certainly doesn’t mind. Moaning out with every smooth bob of the head or pump of the hand she gives to him.

Another slurp dished out, before she pulled her mouth right up and off from him. Taking a moment to draw in a deep breath while she let her hand take over to stroke away and work all that spit over his thick inches. “Well shoot! There goes my plan of just blowing you to get this done with!” Cindy admitted with a laugh. “She was not kidding about how fucking big you are!”  
“Uhhhhh, thanks?” Vincent offered, not sure if he was being complimented or not. Yet still moaning as her hand pumped away at him. “Wait, ‘she’? Who was saying that about me?”  
“Guess we’d better just get to the ‘Special of the Day’ now, right?” Lennox grinned, standing up and rather easily pushing Pierce onto his back onto the table he’d been sitting on. Following up by eagerly climbing up onto the furniture, and hiking up her black skirt.  
“That’s… That’s special all right...” He half-mumbled, his attention going to the large vest-covered chest swaying above his face as she mounted him. More than a distraction while she reached down to grip and guide his cock towards her snatch. Her skirt prevent the sight of the fact her neatly trimmed pussy was uncovered due to the lack of underwear downstairs.

“MMMM!! Oh wow!! Fuck that’s… That’s big!!” The beautiful blonde gasped out as she rocked backward, taking that virus-effected cock into her tight, but tellingly already just a little bit damp, pussy. A moan soon following as she shifted forward, her hands now resting on the chest of the man she’s not willingly fucking, but being paid to do so. “Oh gosh!! MMMMM!! She wasn’t kidding… Ohhhhhhhhh! About how good you… Mmmm… Feel either!” She added between groans. Once again wasting little time in getting down to dirty business on a man she’s only just met. The clothed stunner working her gorgeous frame up and down on the fat cock she’s now impaled on. Her saliva coating that pole acting like a lube of sorts to allow for a smooth and steady motion already. Much to the moaning approval of both parties involved in this sinful encounter.

“AHHHHHH SHIT!! Mmmmmm!! Oh yeah!! Feels… Ahhhhhhh… Real fucking good!!” The lucky (in some ways, all things considered) man underneath the horny waitress stated the obvious as he moaned his approval as well. His hands finding a place to rest on her her hips as they shifted towards then away from him. Getting an added visual treat as her chest bounced delightfully within her upper clothing she still had on. Not even bothering to question who the ‘she’ was as his focus was on how this woman he’d only just met was now riding his cock with clear experienced skill. Not that anyone could blame him. Her moans of delight as she took his dick would easily distract anyone let alone the sensations from taking such a ride.

“MMMMM… Oh yes!! UHHHHH!! Mmmmmmm!” She groans out, tossing her long ponytail back before using both hands to brush loose stands of hair out of the way from her moaning face. Unintentionally putting on a show more suited for a XXX-rated film as her hands soon go right back to onto the man she’s riding for support. Still smoothly shifting her snug snatch on the fat shaft of the man she’s being paid to fuck. “I would have… MMMM!! N-never dreamed to do this… OH MMMMM!! Before in my old uniform!” She admitted with a groan. Yet here she is, doing just that in her full ‘J’s Bar’ waitress attire with her knee-length skirt covering up the sight of her pussy sliding down onto and then sharply back up the biggest cock she’s ever taken. Her moans showing that she’s loving it however just as much as the guy she’s riding.

“AHHHHHH!! Believe me Cindy… MMMMM SHIT!! I appreciate this!!” Vincent states with a groan, meaning it in more ways than one. Knowing that as bizarre as it sounds the only apparent way to starve off the painful effects of the infection within is through sexual action just like this. Getting his cock taken deeply in and out some tight, wet pussy of the former waitress mounted on top of him. He can happily take advantage of the fact the virus is both making his cock far longer and thicker than it’d usually be, making for a perfectly snug to say the least fit within this wonderful feeling love tunnel of the blonde bombshell above him.

“MMMMM!! I bet you do! Naughty boy!! Ahhhhhh!!” A playful laugh escaped ‘Outbreak’ survivor before she moaned again from the feeling of her snatch being stuffed already far fuller than she’s ever been before in her eventful to say the least life. Not showing any same at all from either the sex she’s engaged in or the fact her stunning body is clothed while doing it. “Oooooooooooh GOODNESS!! MMMMM… Ahhhhhhh...” She groaned in delight, looking back over her shoulder at her rounded backside even though she knows her skirt is covering up the riding action underneath. Her long ponytail swaying in time with the shifting motion her frame is doing on top of the man she’s helping to ‘collect samples from’ via some red hot riding fun.

“MMMMM!! Naughty? H-hey! It’s not… UHHHH!!” Pierce tries to defend himself, but is cut off by his own groans of pleasure from her bounces. “Not like I… MMMM!! Planned all of this to happen!”  
“MMMM… That’s not what… Ahhhhhh! I’ve heard...” Cindy teased as she delivered a last bounce before pushing herself forward and all the way up and off of his dick. “Besides! I think I’ve been doing to much of the work here so far...” She added, before making her intentions clear as she moved from off of him to now lay down on her back on the table they’ve been screwing on.  
“What do you mean, not what you’ve heard?” Vincent tried to enquire, but the burning feeling of painful throbbing returning to his member made him rush up from off of the furniture as he moved to between her now spread legs. “N-never mind!” He quickly decided, his hands pushing up her skirt so he could see that tight, wet pussy now for himself.  
“Good answer...” Lennox licked her lips, watching as he gripped himself by the base in order to push that oversized rod into her snatch.

“She did say you talked to mu-UUUUUUCHHH AHHHHHH!!” Now it was the turn of the former waitress to have her words cut off. An unanticipated hard and deep thrust both filling her tight up and making the pleasure race back into her. Eyes widened in surprise but her open mouth letting approving to say the very least cries escape out of her. “OH GOSH!! Ahhhhhhh!! MMMMMM OH YES!!” She gasped out as he already started to break into a steady and firm motion to work his fat shaft in and out of her box. Her tits bouncing within her clothing as her body shifted back and forth on the smooth surface of the table. Able to watch that dick plunging so deep into herself from the tilting of her head. Which in turn allowed her long ponytail to sway in time with the rest of her frame as she, as she’d asked for, now was the once taking instead of giving.

If not for the rather important issue of making sure the infection within him is suitable ‘satisfied’ Vincent might have tried to question who this ‘she’ is that has been apparently watching him. Instead he’s focused on the rather pleasurable feeling of ramming his enhanced cock in and out of the lovely, tight and wet pussy of this stunning blonde. His hands gripping her thighs as he sends his hips smoothly towards and then sharply back away from her crotch. Able to stare right down and watch his member vanish almost completely up into the ‘Outbreak’ survivor before reappearing to the midway point of his tool. Then it’s racing back up into her tightness to make them both moan out without any hint of shame as he repeats the motion again and again.

“OH GOSH!! MMMM! Oh… Oh ahhhhhh!! MMMMM!!” The stunning female groaned out, showing her clear approval of the banging she was getting from the younger man she’d only met today. Yet she’d already willingly and happily blown, ridden, and was now getting stuffed full with his virus-enhanced inches nearly to the hilt already. Her arms reaching back behind her to grab the edge of the table she was getting nailed on for some kind of support as she took this pumping. Drops of sweat now starting to form on her face and the other exposed skin shown off by her waitress attire.

“UHHHH!! MMMMM!! Gotta admit… MMMMM FUCK!! Fucking a waitress? AHHHHH!!” He groaned out, his words and attention briefly broken off as he took a moment to stare at her jiggling tits. A red hot sight even as covered by her clothing as they still are, but made to bounce away thanks to the force he’s putting behind the deep thrusts going into that wet and snug twat of hers. “That’s a fantasy… MMMMM SHIT… I never thought would… UHHHH!! Fucking come true!” He admitted, accompanied by an unusually confident smile as he thrust away into the moaning beauty laid out in front of him on the table he’d been taking a ride on several minutes ago. Soon enough he was back to ‘normality’ as he groaned out when he balls slapped against her skin when he drove in forward between her folds. That slap of bodies connecting off of each other now mixing in the air along with both of their cries of delight.

“MMMMM!! D-dirty boy!! MMMMM OH GOOOOOOOOSH!!” Cindy moaned out, and further showing how much she’s loving that big cock ploughing into her as her head tilts back on the table. Eyes closed and just letting the sounds of sinful delight pour out of her as she’s banged over and over by the biggest dick she’s ever had, and will likely ever have in her life. “MMMM!! Oh yesssssss!! AHHHHH!! M-more!! Please!! MMMMM...” She begs with another long and low groan. Making it look and sound like a scene from a clothed fuck porno as her covered body slides back and forth on the table she’s laying on. Those large tits still shaking delightfully within the confines of her attire but providing a visual treat regardless as that big pole stuffs all the way into her twat in swift and stiff fashion.

“MMMMM… Hey! You aren’t exactly… AHHHHHH! Being uhhh, not-dirty yourself here!” Vincent notes as he uses a hand to wipe off some formed sweat of his own off from his forehead. Groaning as he pulls his cock out of her already well fucked to put it mildly pussy.  
“T-that’s not true!” Cindy claims. But the sight of her soaking snatch provided by her hiked up skirt proves otherwise. “I’m just doing this to help you out if anything!”  
“Well, that is true… Pierce states, gritting his teeth as that uncomfortable throbbing starts again. “Actually let me just get on with this then!” He quickly says, reaching forward as he uses her legs to roll her over onto her stomach before pulling her back so her long legs hang off the table completely.  
“That’s a plan I can get behind...” Lennox smirks with a lick of her lips as she looks back over her shoulder at him. All too eagerly she spread her legs apart, her high heels firmly planted on the ground so her ass was sticking out towards him. Completely exposed thanks to the currently pushed up over her cheeks position of the skirt of her uniform.

“But I’m the one who is behind… Ah, never mind!” He decides against questioning that figure of speech, and wisely (not just in terms of preventing the mood from being killed) gets down to business. Pushing his big shaft back in past her folds, all it takes is one firm thrust to drive every enhanced inch into her snug and soaking box. Easily getting them both moaning out as the first smack of skin meeting skin sounds out. Then soon followed by plenty more as, also thanks to the new found sexual skill the infection is providing him with, he soon establishes the rhythm as he fucks the stunning female from behind with a round of stiff and quick pumps.

“OH GOSH!! AHHHHHH!! MMMMMM… OOOOOOOOOH YESSSSSSS AHHHHH!!” The beautiful blonde moans out, her eyes locked onto the massive shaft ramming balls deep into her snatch again and again. The force of his motion sending her rocking forward against the furniture she’s being taken over before she sharply shifts back to meet his cock the next time he ploughs into her. “UHHHH!! OH! MMMMMM AHHHH!! M-more! MORE!! UHHHHHHH!!” She lustfully demands, caring little for even the loose stands of her hair sticking to her pretty face right now. Even less about how her clothes are starting to cling to her body from the sweat forming across her curvy body. Just craving more of that massive dick working in and out of her pussy in such a way that anything less than ‘Size Queen’ size of a sex toy might not even make her moist downstairs from now on.

“MMMMM!! Believe me Cindy… AHHHHH FUCK!! I’m… UHHHHH!! Not done yet!! MMMM...” The man behind her vowed, knowing himself that for his own well-being he can’t afford to not stop banging her and risk the life-threatening effects of the virus within him become a reality. Thankfully from the way his hips are shifting in machine-like fashion to pump her love tunnel with every inch of his dick? There’s no risk of either of them being disappointed by the outcome of this sexual encounter. “AHHHHH… MMMMMMM FUCK!! Yeah!! MMMMMM SHIIIIIIT...” He groans, watching as her shapely butt cheeks jiggle delightfully every time his waist smacks off of her backside as he feeds her snatch every infection-enhanced inch of his member. His hands up holding her hips as he makes sure her skirt stays hiked up so her can get that red hot, unrestricted view of not just that booty. Of his dick vanishing into her soaking wet but still pleasurably snug twat each time he pumps firmly forward into her.

“OH G-GOODNESS… AHHHHH!! MMMMM… OH YESSSSSSSS” The former waitress of ‘J’s Bar’ in Raccoon City groans out. Sweat starting to drip off her nose and chin as the effects of taking such constant, dirty action takes its toll, let alone from such a massively thick and long cock. Yet taking it she is, despite the size and pace being enough to more than render a normal woman unable to walk straight for well over a week even before this point of the banging. “UHHHHH!! P… Pull my hair!! MMMMM!! U-use me!! OH YESSSS!! AHHHHHH!!” She demands, so deep in a lusty state that she never even would have fantasised about doing before in her life. Perhaps it’s not just from that huge rod slamming into her again and again that’s made her this way. Knowing that she’s willingly fucking a younger man she’s only just met, is being paid to do so, and all the while dressed in the uniform of her ex-job from years ago.

Wisely, Vincent’s recent unlikely sexual experiences have taught him not to deny the urges of a stunning beauty that he’s balls deep in. Reaching forward with a hand he takes a firm hold of her long blonde ponytail. Delivering an extra hard thrust into her snatch as he tugs and forces her head to tilt back. The resulting moan that escapes the woman being fucked from behind would be one that alone would easily send many a red blooded male into a premature ejaculation. More follow soon after as her eyes roll upwards in shameless delight at the new roughness of this fuck that she’d demanded herself. Her upper body lifted up just enough that her clothes-covered tits jiggle away with every pump she takes.

“AHHHHHH!! AHHHHH AHHHHH OOOOOOOOH GOOOOOOOOOOOOSH AHHHHHHH!!” The tongue of Cindy Lennox starts hanging out from the corner of her open, moaning mouth as she cums hard over that virus-effected cock ramming balls deep into her snatch. Getting her hair pulled and pussy stuffed balls deep with dick, she looks more like a cheap porn film starlet than a zombie ‘Outbreak’ survivor. All she can do now is moan and orgasm as she’s made to feel every moment of the hardest peak of her sexual life. Her juices flooding out across the huge rod she’s now extremely familiar with to the point of a sinful squelching sound being heard any time that dick plunges into or swiftly out of her well-hammered snatch.

“I…. UHHHH!! I could get used to this!! MMMMMM...” The man getting to pump this fine, wet piece of pussy allows himself to grin for another moment before he groans. Loving the feeling of the stunning blonde he’s tugging on the ponytail off cumming all across his dick. However soon enough he’s feeling a this time pleasurable throbbing sensation in his cock. The telling sign that the unique to say the least method of ‘calming’ his infection has done the trick. Pulling out of that dripping twat with a groan and letting go of her hair, he grips that pulsating member and starts to stroke off. As if his life literally depends on it.

“Mmmmmmm… That… That was amazing!!” Cindy purrs as she tiredly looks back over her shoulder at the jerking off man behind her. Barely enough energy in her to prop herself up on her elbows on the table she’s been fucking on and banged over. “Now be careful… I don’t want too much of your load on this outfit...”

Perhaps there was a detail that the mysterious ‘she’ failed to mention to the blonde prior to this meeting. Cindy soon found out exactly what when the first massive, oversized blast of spunk shot out and came splashing down into her hair, ponytail and across her face. Making her gasp, and then gag as the spunk flooded into that open mouth from the vastness of his load – another side-effect of the infection within him. There was of course more to cum as he stroked himself off. Sending jizz crashing onto her body to wreck and stain her waitress outfit as it landed across her back. Making her ponytail stick almost like glue to her attire as he load plastered onto her shirt, vest and skirt. Even giving her thick backside a generous coating for good measure with the last drops of his load that were jerked out, and then wiped onto her skin.

“Ahhhhh… Ummm, hey were you saying something?” Vincent asked, drawing in air as he let go of his now spent, and regular unimpressive sized cock. “Got caught up in, you know the moment there...”  
“GAHHHHHH HHHHHLLLKKKKK...” Cindy gagged out, spunk falling out from her mouth like a waterfall as she coughed. The jizz coating her back dripping down the sides of her outfit to leave her laying in a pool of cum on the table they’d been using to fuck on and over. Needless to say her outfit was more than just a little ruined, and no doubt beyond simple cleaning or repair either.

There was little time to dwell on what might have been however. Bursting into the room were several scientists and ‘sample collectors’, some of whom were encased in full biohazard protection suits. Scooping up samples of the vast load into jars, beakers, containers… Wait, is one just shovelling spunk into a bucket? In case it’s leaving Lennox groaned as the cum is ‘cleaned’ off her, with some vacuum suction devices leaving her moaning as well from the close touch.

“Uhhhhh… Nice meeting you?” Pierce offered, once again feeling rather defeated and ignored despite the sex session he’d just been in. With that, he turned and left towards the open door with the ‘escort crew’ and a new set of much needed clothes waiting for him. Along with the lingering thought that there was a ‘she’ that Vincent may, or may not, have to be concerned about.

* * *

While I'm not currently accepting requests for stories to write, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	9. Part 9 - Moira Burton

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Moira Burton (Resident Evil Revelations 2)

Resident Evil: Infection Part 9

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

“Trust me, I think this shit is as boring as all fuck too!” Moira Burton stated with a sigh, looking far from amused as she leaned against the table in what the BSAA scientists had said was a ‘Study Room’. There was the afore mentioned table, informative (if not worrying considering their content matter about what to do to kill or avoid zombies) posters on the walls, and even a couple of shelves with books on them.

“Uh… Sorry?” Vincent Pierce offered. Clad in his usual baggy fitting attire of olive green tank top and camo-designed and coloured pants. Ever since being the only victim infected with a mysterious, sexually-driven virus his life was far from normal. Even with all the testing done and ‘sample extraction sessions’ he’s been in, he wasn’t used to anything. Even the several unlikely sexual encounters he’s had with a number of stunning females who have all, as irony and/or luck would have it, have all be involved in some way with bio-terror or zombie outbreaks themselves.

The former TerraSave operative and survivor of the Sushestvovanie Island incident sighed with a roll of her eyes. Dressed in a dark jacket with a pink trimmed hood, a loose fitting T-shirt underneath with the slogan ‘AS THE WORLD BURNS’ on the front. Below, small and form fitting denim shorts with dark tights on her legs, topped off with boots. Overall, along with her short hair all reeked of a rebellious personality.

“Well, let’s just get this fucking over with...” Moira said. “The sooner the better. I have no fucking idea why Claire said this would be a good idea to even meet you. She fucking made it out that you were some kind of hot fucking shit or something.”  
“Claire?” Vincent questioned for a moment. “Oh! Oh yeah, her… She ah, saw me getting into a… Ummmm… Situation.”  
“Situation? Sounds like some gossip there...” Burton smirked as she stepped forward. “Spill the beans! What did you do?” She demanded as she folded her arms across her perky chest. “This is gonna be way more interesting than the ‘Teach him survival training’ crap they want me to do with you.”  
“Well… Ummmm… I was, well...” He tried to find words to explain. A small smile coming across his face as he remembered one particular incident of him having finished a round of virus-enhanced sex with Sherry Birkin.

Which, as perfect timing for this situation would have it, was just enough of a reason considering the current company in the room, to make his infection appear. With a pained groan his pants burst into shreds from off his body as his dick hit full erection to a massive, far bigger than he should be size. A fat rod pointing right at the stunned female with a set of heavy balls to match, and already his member throbbing painfully to make him whine in pain as he gripped himself. More than enough of a distraction for neither one of them to hear the slight thump of what sounding like movement from the vent high above them in the ceiling.

“FUCK ME!!” Moira exclaimed as she stared at that dick. “Didn’t know this was gonna be a fucking show and fucking tell class! Look at the size of that fucking thing!!” She said with clear awe. An obvious sign that this was by far the biggest cock she’s ever laid eyes on in her eventful life. “Is it real?? Let me fucking get my hands on this thing...” She added, inviting herself as she moved forward, boldly getting down to her knees in front of the man she’s only just met.  
“Yes! I mean, yes please!” Pierce said, knowing just how badly things could turn out for him if he doesn’t get female ‘help’ to deal with his ‘problem’.  
“Huh… Feels fucking real...” Burton remarked as she placed both hands onto his rod and started pumping him. Making him groan in a far more pleasurable manner right from the first stroke.  
“Ye-yeah… It’s ummm, kinda complicated...” Vincent tried to explain as he grunted.  
“I bet!” She said with a smirk as she glanced up at him. “...Wanna just skip the whole ‘class’ thing and fuck? I mean, you don’t look like fucking much aside from… You know, this huge fucking dick right here...”  
“Yes! Yes please!” He quickly agreed with a nod, feeling the painful pulsing coming back as a simple handjob isn’t near enough to ‘calm’ the virus inside of him.

“Geez, don’t get much action? Well fuck it… Let’s Chalk this up as another fucking reason for Dad to be fucking mad at me...” She said with a shrug, before spitting down onto the fat head of his cock. Her hands soon pumping away at his oversized meat before leaning in towards him. Swatting her tongue against the tip, then sliding around the top around the slit. All the while keeping both hands stroking him off to keep him moaning. “Tell you what… If you and this huge fucking prick can take a BJ? I’ll let you fucking stuff me. Deal?” She rather causally, but tellingly with a playful smirk made the offer. However she didn’t even give a chance to let him accept, even though from his moans he clearly would and was going to. Instead her mouth moved further down, as her lips parted. Letting that fat head slip inside before she wrapped herself around him. Groaning as she felt her lips stretching to handle such a vast size.

“Ahhhhhhh!! MMMMM… Yeah… Th-that’s a good deal...” Vincent groaned with approval, and not just to that ‘offer’ either. His eyes glued down onto the gorgeous face of the young bio-terror fighter as she slurped on the crown of his tool. Her soft palms still running up and down his member while he got to feel that hot, damp oral hole sucking on his fat bell-end. “MMMMM… Ahhhhhh FUCK!! Shit… Fuck that’s nice...” He said as those lovely lips rubbed against the head of his cock, with the brief flick of her tongue adding to the pleasure. It was quite clear she was no novice in this particular sex act. Never missing a beat as she double teamed his rod with pumping hands and her mouth sucking away at the tip with the slight rock of her head towards his meat.

“Mmmmmphhhh!! Mmmmm… Hmmmmphhhhh...” Now it was her turn to do some groaning, even as muffled as her cry was. Sensing that this sort of easy pace wasn’t going to cut it, she moved her short haired head down more onto his rod. Immediately getting a desired effect of making him moan clearer as more of his inches passed into her soothing mouth. Switching her grip so just one hand captured his cock to stroke him as the other rested on his thigh for support. Allowing her to slowly but surely bob along the upper part of his cock. Saliva starting to get applied onto that virus-enhanced cock as she steadily sucked him.

“MMMM!! Ahhhhh… Fucking Hell… MMMMM!!” The man getting this red hot BJ moaned his approval and appreciation as he continued to stare down as her facial features smoothly slid back and forth along his fuck-stick. Seeing now the saliva start to coat him from the repeated motion and loving the feeling of those soft lips gliding over his tool. “Ahhhhh… MMMM!! Shit!! Not to… Uhhhhh! Ruin the mood… But I will have to… MMMM… get to the actual fucking sometime soon...” He stated, knowing himself about the unusual cure for his ‘condition’ even though for most men some oral action like this would be satisfying enough. His cock being taken in and out of her mouth in smooth and steady fashion. Her spit starting to seep past her lips and drip off of his manhood as she slurps and groans around his size.

“Mmmmmphhh… Kkkkhhhhyyyy mmmmhhhhrrrr-ffffkkkkkrrrrr!! Mmmmm!” She swore around the cock she was blowing, casting a narrow-eyed glare up at the man she’d only just met but was now sucking off. Misunderstanding his words as a challenge, now both hands went onto his thighs. Showing what she was made off as she pushed her face sharply down into his cock to make him loudly groan out. “GAHHHHHH!! HHHHHHLLLLKKKK!!” Her eyes went wide as in fact she took the biggest dick she’s ever handled in her life far too deeply than she could handle. Gagging like a pornstar from a throat-fuck scene as her nose was just an inch away from touching his crotch. Forcing her back upward to the more comfortable sucking zone of the upper half of his length. Before defiantly attempting to swallow him down only to choke again, sending saliva splattering down further onto his member.

“GHHHHLLLKK!!” Moira lifted her mouth all the up and off of his dick, gasping for a moment before looking up with a rather pissed off expression. “OK mother-fucker! So you can take a fucking blowie! Big deal!” She snapped with a fired-up tone as she stood up. “But don’t expect me to do all the fucking work here, fat dick!” Moira added as she turned and walked towards the table in the ‘Study Room’.  
“Uhhhh… Oh kay?” Vincent offered, not understanding the misunderstanding that was going on but feeling the throbbing discomfort returning he quickly followed after her.  
“Fucking right it’s OK, fuck-head!” Burton said as she gripped her denim shorts, pulling them downward to reveal her nicely rounded ass covered by the tights she wore. Showing off clearly that the rebellious beauty wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath the tights either. “Well?? Gonna fucking stare? Or are you going to shove that fucking massive prick into my slot??” She said as she bent over onto the table, sticking that cute butt out at him. Her words sounding a half-demand, half-challenge to the man she barely knows but it rather willing to let fuck her.  
“Fuck yes! I mean, uhhhh… Sounds like a plan!” Pierce agreed as he came forward, considering his options for ‘entry’ before feeling the throbbing returned. Hastily he reached down, gripping her tights and with a sharp tug ended up tearing a hole in them. Leaving her gasping with surprise as almost too conveniently the hole was perfect for accessing that tight, shaved snatch of hers.

“Hope you’re gonna pay for a new pair of tho-OOOOOOOOHH!! Mmmmmm!!” Her snapping words over her shoulder back at him were cut off when he pushed that big dick into her snatch. The insertion alone enough to make her rock forward against the furniture with a moan long before he was half into her. The pleasure and her cries kept coming as he eased back out of her tightness before pushing firmly back in to work a little more of his fat manhood into her hole. “MMMMM… Guess… Ahhhhh! Guess I got plenty more at home though...” She mumbled as she watched his hips shift back and forth towards her sexy, lean body as she felt that massive dick moving into her twat. Forcing those pussy walls to accept the invasion of the biggest cock she’s ever taken in her life, and perhaps thankful her previous ‘lubing up’ from her saliva coating his dick has helped with the smooth motion.

“MMMM!! FUCK… Ahhhhh… Mmmmm yeah...” The virus-infected man groaned as he pumped his dick briskly in and out of the tight pussy of the former TerraSave agent in front of him. His hands gripping her hips just on the edge of the dark tights she’s wearing as he pumps away into her snatch with every intention of soon enough being completely inside this stunning female. “Mmmmm… If I could pay… Ahhhhh! I would… I think I’m being paid while… UHHHH!! Being stuck in here...” He pondered out loud, but his moans soon brought him back to focusing on the important task. Calming down the infection within him by fucking this fine, snug and starting to dampen pussy he’s already deep inside of. Groaning with each in and out thrust he delivers into the similarly shamelessly moaning out stunner he’s getting to bang.

“AHHHHHH… You’re getting paid?? Ha! MMMMM!! That means… Mmmmm… You’re being paid to fuck me right now!” She flashed a big grin as if striking a major win. Even as she lets out another moan as the big cock drives deep into her snatch from behind. Keeping her rocking back and forth against the table she’s being fucked over and all the while still wearing every piece of her clothing with just her shorts pulled down beneath her getting stuffed snatch. “Mmmmmm! That makes you… MMMMM!! My man-whore right fucking now! Ahhhhh!! A paid for… UHHHH!! Fucking gigolo!” She said with a laugh, before moaning again as even with her rebellious attitude it’s clear she’s more than just enjoying taking this huge man-meat into her love tunnel. Shown by her continuous moaning and how she’s still gazing back to watch him take her from behind. Feeling that huge dick going bareback into her snatch to fill her up and make her pleasurably stretch quite unlike any time before in her already eventual life.

“I… MMMMM… I don’t think… That’s not really what… AHHHH FUCK!!” The man with a sexually-driven virus within attempted to explain his predicament – if he doesn’t fuck enough he will die – but ends up giving up for the moment. Again having to concentrate on sliding his dick in and out of her wet and tight slot just as she’d demanded. His balls now starting to bounce off of her skin each time he thrusts forward into her pussy as he goes all in. “AHHHHH… Never… UHHHH!! Thought of it t-that way… MMMMM!! Before… But it’s not re-really… MMMM!!” He tries again to speak but fails as his own moans cut him off. Not that either of them are complaining as he keeps on pumping in and out of the groaning beauty bent over in front of him. His crotch starting to smack into her tights covered backside as he thrusts into her snatch thanks to the hole in that garment he’d torn open when this position first got started.

“MMMM!! It so fucking is!! AHHHH!! You’re my… UHHHH!! Fucking man-whore tonight!” The daughter of the legendary S.T.A.R.S. team member grinned as she groaned with delight. Now actually pushing her butt back against the incoming thrusts, making the slap of her body connecting with his that much more sinfully loud as he got stuffed full by this oversized dick. “MMMMM!! Yeah… Oh yeah!! MMMMM FUCK!! Fuck me good whore! Fuck me!!” She demanded with a moan, getting a little too into things despite having only just met the man currently balls deep inside her today. Gasping with each in or out movement into her twat as her tightness stayed clamped around that fat pole when it drove deep forward into her slick folds before smoothly and sharply drawing half the way back before the motion repeated over and over again.

“AHHHHH… Don’t get me wrong here… MMMMM...” Pierce said as he pulled out of her wet pussy with a groan. “But this kinda weird right now… I mean aside from you know, my ‘condition’ and all...” He tried to explain, referring to her words about him from just before.  
“Hey shit-head! Who the fuck told you to fucking take a break?!?” Moira snapped, pushing herself off from the table to stand up and grab him by the top. “Don’t fucking pussy out on me now bitch!” She grinned, catching him by surprise as she used the grip to shove him down onto his back onto the table.  
“I uh… Oh fuck...” Vincent said, watching as his newest fuck-buddy climbed up onto the table and over his crotch. “I’m gonna get it, aren’t I?” He stated the obvious as she mounted him.  
“Damn fucking right you are!” Burton grinned again as she reached down, lining up his dick with her snatch through the hole in her tights. “Not until you make your Sugar-Momma cum nice and fucking hard over this… Mmmmm… Fat fucking cock of yours!” She stated as she started to lower herself down to take him back inside herself.

“MMMM!! Su-sugar what now?? AHHHHH...” He tried to question, not knowing that term showing his inexperience prior to his infection of sex in general. Thankfully the focus for the still clothed beauty on top of his isn’t his words, but his meaty fuck-stick as she dropped down all the way until her butt was resting against his thighs. “MMMMM… Never mind… MMMMM FUCK!” He smartly reasoned, watching as the short haired stunner placed her hands on his chest for support as she began to shift back and forth onto his rod. Easily getting them both moaning out loudly and without any sign of shame as moved up to around the halfway point on his cock before sharply moving back all the way.

“MMMM!! Oh FUCK!! MMMMM!! Yeah… Like that huh? Huh??” The big grin stayed on the gorgeous face of the Sushestvovanie Island incident survivor. Loving things in more ways than just one as she gave the biggest cock she’s ever gotten to handle a nice, smooth and swift ride. The slap of skin hitting skin sounding out each time she rocked back to take his fat cock deeply inside her wet twat. “UHHHH!! Just… MMMMM!! Do me fucking favour… And warm me before… UHHHHH!! You bust a nut… Can’t have you finishing inside me, can we?” She added with a flick of her tongue and a saucy look to match. She was clearly enjoying being in control of things. Calling the shots as she moved her fine, petite frame back and forth onto his rod as if they’ve been lovers for years. Not fully understanding his situation, or actually much caring since her focus was clearly on getting off herself and using this massive tool to get a seemingly long overdue orgasm.

“MMMM… No problem! AHHHH.. For sure… MMMMM SHIT!! Can’t let that happen!” The lucky (in some ways, considering his ‘condition’) man underneath the former TerraSave operative agreed. Knowing himself the dangers if his plentiful load was shot into a female. However he knew from his unlikely past experiences with several women since getting infected that to ‘calm’ the virus will take still some more red hot action like this before it’s all said and done. “Some real, uh bad things… MMMMM!! AHHHHH… Could go down if t-that… MMMM!! Happened...” He stated before letting out a groan of approval as she once more pushed her shapely backside back to take his dick right up into her still tight but now quite wet pussy. More than happy to let her take the lead and work herself back and forth over his enhanced rod. Staring down between her legs to catch glimpses of his cock vanishing between her folds into that very pleasurable hole.

“MMMM!! No fucking shit Sherlock! AHHHHH… FUCK! Fuck that cock’s good! MMMM!!” The short haired beauty moaned out, still showing some of her rebellious nature despite her clear, loud and shameless moans of enjoyment of this sudden fuck with a man she barely knows. Her fingers slightly gripping the top he’s wearing as she shifts herself back again and again onto his rod to deeply impale herself onto the biggest cock she’s ever, and will likely ever, fuck in her life. “UHHHH!! OH FUCK!! MMMM… Can’t have my hot ass… AHHHHH… Getting knocked up now, can we?? MMMMM...” She said with another lusty grin, shaking her head just a bit to more her hair away from out of her eyes. Showing no intentions of stopping, even as sweat starts to form and roll down her forehead and cheeks, as she kept her riding motion going smoothly and swiftly. The sharp smack of her body connecting off of the man she’s on top of sounding out to mix with both their moans every time she rammed back to take his big dick balls deep into herself.

“AHHHHH!! That’s… UHHHHH!! Not what I was… MMMM FUCK!! MMMMM...” Yet again his attempts to speak were silenced by sinful pleasure. Loving how her wet vaginal walls were gripping his infection-enhanced dick as she expertly rode him. He could easily thrust upward to meet her motion but in another show of his inexperience just laid back and let her near bounce away on his rod. “AHHHHH… Never mind! My life… UHHHH!! Is fucking weird enough as it is! MMMMM...” He said, stating the obvious and then some. Moaning again each time she shifted her snatch right back to take his cock in to the hilt. Her snatch still nicely tight even after the repeated stuffing she’s made herself take by riding this huge, fat cock. Leaving his member with a more than generous covering of her juices to further show how much she’s been loving this filthy action.

“MMMM… FUCK!!” Burton gasps out as she brings herself to a stop on his cock. Using her hands to tug at her top as the forming sweat is making it stick to her body a little. “You… You know how to fucking fuck, don’t you stud?” She said with a laugh and a grin before she started to dismount him.  
“Uhhhh… It’s kinda complicated...” Vincent tried to explain. Knowing full well that both his sexual ‘skill’ and size of dick is because of the virus within him.  
“Bullshit! Nothing fucking complicated about that big fucking fuck-stick between your legs!” Moira stated as she moved down off the table completely, moving over to the nearest wall and standing with her back against it. “Now get the FUCK over her, and FUCK me… With the big FUCKING cock until I can’t FUCKING walk mother-FUCKER!!” She said, saying those curse words with all the subtlety of an explosion from a rocket going off. With a lusty grin and stare to match.  
“...OK!” Pierce wisely agreed, scrambling off the table and quickly heading over to the needy beauty.

Upon arrival, the horny to put it mildly beauty leapt up to wrap her legs and arms around this man she barely knows but has already blown and given a ride to so far. Now, after a slight stumble on his part, her back is against the wall as she’s getting lowered back down onto that massive dick. Both of them moaning as he fills up all the way to the hilt and grabs her waist for good measure. Just as she secures her tights-covered legs around his midsection he starts putting his hips to work, much to her loudly moaning delight. Almost a glaze over her eyes as she stares upward for a moment, before lustfully with a glare at the man pumping the biggest cock she’s ever had firmly in and out of her needy snatch.

“UHHHHH!! YES!! OH FUCK!! Holy… Mother of!! MMMMM FUUUUUCKK!!” The short haired stunner moaned out as she took the exact fucking she was after. Hard and swift, with more than enough force to make her jolt against the wall she was willingly pinned up against, but feeling no friction due to all the clothing she still had on as she took his massive shaft. “MMMM!! Fucking YES!! MMMM!! Fucking ram me!! AHHHHH!! Wreck my… UHHHH!! FUCKING PUSSY!! MMMM!!” She gasped out like she was reading straight off of a porno script. Yet was taking the kind of stuffing that even a veteran XXX-rated film starlet would struggle to last up until this point. Her soaking wet snatch still pleasurably snug around the thickness being worked in and out of her. That lovely, lean body made to bounce on this pumping rod each time he fired off a thrust straight up into her.

“MMMMM!! Oh FUCK!! AHHHHH… MMMMM SHIT!!” The infected male groaned out as the sweat started to form on his frame, but nowhere near the levels of the stunner he’s banging. Able to stare down and watch his enhanced size vanish right up into her love tunnel before sharply reappearing. Just for him to repeat the pounding motion again and again just as she’d demanded, but not just for the sake of pleasure either. “UHHHH!!! Awwwwwww FUCK!! MMMMM…” He grunted as he kept his hips pumping away smoothly and quickly. A pace that without the effects of the virus within him he would never have been able to pull off. He’s wisely making the most of it, keeping his cock sliding back and forth upward into the dripping wet pussy of the woman clinging onto him while she groans away in delight.

“FUCK!! MMMMM!! OH FUCK… FUCK!! AHHHHH!! YESSSSSSSS AHHHHHH OOOOOOOH!!” The former TerraSave agent almost squealed out in delight. A downright filthy look on her pretty, sweat-covered face and burning lust in her eyes as if she needed this fuck like her life depended on it. Ironic considering the needs, in more ways than one, of the guy balls deep in her pussy and making her be so wild in a state of desire as she moans with every deep thrust she takes. “MMMM!! Don’t… AHHHH!! DON’T FUCKING STOP YOU… MMMMM!! HUNG FUCKING FUCKER!! AHHHHHH!!” She yelled out. Her clothing sticking to her body from all the sweat and similarly strands of her short hair clinging to her forehead and cheeks as she jolts upward sharply each time his cock ploughs upward past her folds. A dirty squelching sound being heard any time that meaty rod either rams up or slides back out a few inches from her dripping twat.

“UHHHHH… No… MMMMM!! Problem!! AHHHHH...” He gasps out his reply while his hips do all the work. Making sure his manhood stuffs her full again and again with swift thrusts, accompanied by the slap of his skin connecting off of her clothed body when he drives another balls deep pump into that wet pussy. “MMMMM… OH SHIT… AHHHHHH MMMMM...” It’s only now that he’s beginning to feel that long awaited, far removed from painful throbbing starting from his cock. A sign that he’s almost ‘calmed’ the infection inside himself for now. Yet he’s not completely finished with this stunning, horny babe just yet. Making sure to enjoy another round of hard and deep pumps up into her snatch for good measure.

“OH FUCK!! AHHHHH FUCK!! C-CUMMING!! GONNA… I’M GONNA! AHHHHHH OOOOOOOOOH MMMMMM...” Moira was the one now trying to warn as her eyes rolled upward, mouth hanging open and moans pouring out as he body tensed up along with her snatch clamping around the cock thrusting into her. A hard and long orgasm to match her high state of lust courtesy of the virus-enhanced dick balls deep in her soaking twat that left her shivering almost as she was impaled on that fat rod. “UHHHHH!! UHHHHHH… MMMMMM… AHHHHHH… AHHHHH!!” She groaned and almost panted for air as she rode out waves of pleasure quite unlike anything she’s felt before. If not for the wall she was being fucked against no doubt she might have fallen over backwards off of the cock she was leaving soaked from her pussy juices. Further coating that pole as it pumps away but in mercifully a gradually slower and less forceful pace than what had brought her to such a sexual high.

“UHHHHH!! Think… OH FUCK… Think I’m gonna… MMMMM… Blow soon!” Vincent stated as he pulled his pulsing dick out of her well fucked snatch.  
“Mmmmmm…” Worn out by the intense fuck she’d just taken, Burton offered no resistance as she was set down on the ground. But so tired by the sexual action that she ends up slumping down against the wall. Sitting on the floor as she looks up through her short hair as she watches him stroke off at a furious pace. “Bet you’ve… Got a real fucking big… Load for me to...”

Her words would come back to haunt her as one of the other effects of the infection made its presence known. A big, thick blast of cum shooting out of his cock and splattering all across her face and into her short hair to stain through it. Making Burton gasp and in turn making matters worse (or better, all things considered) as the next creamy blast hit that open mouth to leave her gagging as quickly her mouth was filled up to overflowing point. Spunk drooling down her chin, neck and staining the already sweat-soaked top she was wearing. The man unload just stood and moaned as she stroked out shot after massive shot of jizz, leaving spunk dripping off and through her hair. Along with staining her clothing from jacket, tights and even down onto her boots, with some even having splashed off her body altogether onto the wall and floor around her. Let alone the vast amount of cum now dripping off her gorgeous face.

After a few more pumps and a groan, Pierce finally let go of his cock as it softened down to its usual, unimpressive and ‘calmed’ (for now) size. Allowing him to step back and look over the massive mess of cum that was all across her and the surrounding area she was slumped against the wall at. “Ummmmm… So, maybe we’ll uh… Talk survival another time?”  
“Ahhhhhh… Ahhhhhh...” Moira gasped as she stayed seated. Looking as if she actually was now stuck to the wall she was against. “Pl… Please… Ahhhhhh…”  
“Please? Get help? Medics??” Vincent asked with a concerned look.  
“Please… Tell me you’re fucking single...”

Suddenly, an overhead vent in the ceiling gave way. A sound of a woman gasping as the grate and the female in question fell with a thud onto the table, causing it to collapse from the impact. Vincent turned around and stared with a blink at the woman. Who was desperately hauling up her pants while holding what looked like a vibrator of sorts in one hand.  
“...Jill?” Pierce questioned as he recognised the woman. “Wait, where you… Watching this all??” He questioned, despite the answer being rather obvious.  
“Oh hey Vincent!” Jill Valentine said as she stumbled up to her feet, brushing herself off. “Fancy meeting you here! Well, that’s those vents checked out! Catch you later!” She said as a completely unconvincing lie as she turned and quickly left the room. The two guards on the other side looking confused by the sight of her before the looked into the ‘Study Room’.  
“Subject Pierce with another ‘incident’… I’ll call for the clean up crew.” The first guard said.  
“And I’ll get my wallet… Never should have taken that bet!” The second guard grumbled.

“...The fuck even is my life now?!?” Vincent yelled out loud.

* * *

I'm not currently accepting requests for stories or chapters, but feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	10. Part 10 - Claire Redfield

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Claire Redfield

Resident Evil: Infection Part 10

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral.

* * *

Being stuck in a secret underground BSAA facility while testing was done on a potential cure for the sexually charged virus within him meant life was currently often boring for Vincent Pierce. Aside from the unlikely but very pleasurable experiences he’s had with women both ‘casually’ and for the purpose of ‘sample collection’. There was only so many bio-terror reports he could read, and while getting to watch TV and hear the radio was fun for a while, he’d much rather be gaming or surfing online. Or at least, doing those activities freely without massive blockage to sites and services that could ‘create a breach of information’.

So it left Vincent as he currently was. Laying on his bed in the living quarters that the BSAA had provided him during his time here under their protection. Staring up at the ceiling wondering when, if ever he’d finally escape this place and be cured once and for all. Shuddering at the thought that maybe one day the infection would spring up when there wasn’t a means to ‘calm’ him about, and he’d end up with an exploded cock or some grizzly form of death.

A sudden knock on the door brought a welcome distraction from his boredom. “Come in!” He yelled out. Swinging his legs in the cameo style baggy pants across to sit on the edge of the bed before he adjusted his olive green top at the neck. As he stood up. Not that it didn’t stop BSAA Operatives or scientists from just coming in before when he told them not to.

The door opened up and stepping in was a woman he’d met briefly before, but never properly met. Certainly never looking quite like this. Claire Redfield, the TerraSave Operative clad in an attire very like, if not identical, to those she wore during bio-terrror outbreaks several years ago. A red jacket with an angel graphic on the back with the words ‘Made in Heaven’ above it. Tiny denim booty shorts and cowgirl-like boots below. Underneath both the jacket and shorts were parts of a custom cut black skinsuit, hugging to her curves and making both her nicely sized breasts and juicy ass more attractive than they’d usually be anyway. All topped off with her bright auburn hair being styled in a sexy ponytail.

The outfit had an instant effect as he stared at the red hot sight before him. The infection flaring up to make a massive erection burst from Vincent’s pants as his rock hard cock showed itself in all its virus-enhanced glory. Already throbbing and craving action at a far longer and thicker size than he’d usually possess normally.

“Well then! No point wasting time with the excuse I came up with to get you up for this...” Claire said with a grin as she looked over his dick. “I’ll make this quick kid...” She stated as she stepped into the room. “I’ve seen you fuck some of my friends, and even people I’ve mentored. But you know what they say, right? Seeing is believing… But I want to see if you’re the real deal.”

“I, uhhhh… Yeah?” He agreed, stunned by all of this but wisely (perhaps out of dirty instinct) going along with it.  
“That easy huh?” Redfield smirked as she stepped towards him, not exactly hiding her own approval as she keeps glancing at his huge dick as she approaches. “Works fine with me. I’ve been doing this for too long to dance around getting to the point. But I’ll warn you, I’m not going to be as easy as Moria or Sherry were to please.”  
“W-Well, to be fair… I don’t think it’s a good idea if we don’t fuck right now!” Pierce stated, feeling the painful throbbing in his cock starting to appear.  
“Fuck? Oh we will, but not before I test this overblown thing out first...” She said, slipping herself down to her knees and taking a hold of his cock. The first pump making him groan with approval and relief already before she properly pumped him a couple of times.

“It’s about time I found out what you can handle…” Claire smirked as she leaned in. Going right to work as she takes his dick between her lips, wrapping them around his thickness and making him moan just from the first touch. Her fingerless gloved hand stroked the shaft slowly while her mouth focused on the upper part with a loud slurp. Staring up with a sultry look as she sucked on his bell-end. The odd slap of the tongue delivered to to him for good measure, clearly still testing what he – or more accurately his massive cock – can handle from her mouth.

“MMMM… Feel free to… Ahhhhh… Test all you want to...” Vincent wisely said, his hands gripping the desk behind him for support to keep himself standing. His eyes locked onto the stunning female on her knees in front of him. Watching her lips start to slide downward to take more of those virus-enhanced inches within before smoothly sliding back upward. “Ahhhhh!! MMMM! Fuck!! Damn that’s good...” He groaned, loving the warmth and wetness provided by her mouth as the auburn-haired beauty slowly bobbed along his shaft. A glimpse of her skill from how easily she’s working over a fat pole like his as her saliva starts to be applied onto his length. Not even missing a beat when she uses the free hand to brush loose strands to the side and out of her line of sight.

“Mmmmmphh!! Mmmmm… Hmmmm..” The Raccoon City Incident survivor groaned around the dick she was taking in and out of her oral hole. Still using the hand to pump over the lower part but as her mouth moves further down her grip changes to hold the base with a couple fingers. Staring up with a sly smirk around his meat once in a while in response to his moans from that skilled oral work. “Mmmmm… MMMMPHHH.. HHHHLLLKKKK!!” In fact, taking him in so deep that it hits the back of her mouth, making her gag sinfully around the biggest cock she’s ever taken on in her extremely eventful life. Yet that seems to be the point as even when she gags the next time she still keeps the slurping motion going. Intent on fucking her own mouth with this meaty rod.

“MMMMM SHIT!! H-holy… MMMM FUCK!!” The lucky man getting to take this groans out, head tilted back in delight as this swift oral assault on his oversized member. A kind of pace that would easily render many a normal, red blooded man into an early finish. He can thank the sex driven virus within him that he can handle this wild blowjob. “Fucking Hell Claire!! MMMMM… That’s… MMMMM!! FUCK...” He tries to form words, but just ends up being cut off by his own moans. Making himself look back down to see the saliva now coating his pole when his inches reappear from between her lips, only to vanish back into that groaning and gagging hole. A sight made even hotter by the lusty look being shot back at him from the stunning babe with her face deep down on his rod.

“HHHHHLLLKK!! GAHHHHH!! HHHRRRRKKKK!!” Bob after deep bob of her head, her ponytail swaying about from the effort put behind the sucking action. Fighting through the discomfort of forcing that thick cock down her own throat that’s already left her eyes watering up. Saliva drooling past her lips to drip down her chin and off of the cock she’s ‘testing’ to splash down onto her skinsuit-covered chest. “MMMMPHHH… GAAAAHHHH!! GAHHHHHH-HHHLLLLKK!!” Another raspy choke as she pushes her stunning face right down onto his pole. Deep throating more like a veteran pornstar than bio-terrorism fighter as keeps pressed right into his crotch. Saliva splattering over him as she gags with keeping every fat inch within her mouth. The black tears of her make-up being ruined rolling down her cheeks but those eyes still showing the intense desire to stuff her throat full with all this man-meat.

Eventually though she has to lift herself up and off from him with a loud gasp. Spitting down onto the pole she was choking herself on for good measure. “Fuck!!” Claire exclaimed, catching her breath for a moment before she smirked up at him. “OK kid, you handled that… Now let’s see what you can do...” She said as a challenge as she stood up from the floor.  
“I uh… Yeah, sure! Yeah!” Vincent quickly agreed. Still lacking real confidence with the ladies despite what he’d just been through, never mind the previous unlikely sexual partners he’s had thanks to his ‘infection’.  
She just smirked, reaching down to unbutton, then slide down her denim shorts down her legs. The lower part of her skinsuit showing clearly she’s not got underwear on underneath from the outline of her pussy clearly visible. “Well? You just going to stand there?” Redfield teased as she stepped out of the shorts. Helping herself to a seat on the edge of his bed as she spread her legs apart for a far from subtle suggestion.  
“S-sure!” Pierce said as he quickly moved over. Standing between her legs as he looked down. “Uhhhhh… Should I slide these down, or...” He questioned, seeing the lack of entry provided by the lower clothing still on her.

With a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she helped the younger man get with the programme. Reaching down herself to grip the skinsuit at her crotch, a sharp tug tearing the material at the crotch to provide a handy gap to access that slick looking pussy.  
“That works!” Pierce says with a smile, missing the clear questioning look from the woman in front of him. Thankfully for her he doesn’t waste time, lining his cock up with her entrance as he pushes forward with a groan.

“MMMM… Oh FUCK!! Mmmmm...” Redfield moaned, her smile returning now once she felt that massive length starting to make her tight folds stretch to accommodate this new invasion. Already shifting back slightly as she sits when he thrusts into her. Keeping herself propped up in position with her arms stretched back behind her. “Ahhhhh… At least your dick… MMMMM!! Isn’t going to disappoint me it seems...” She teases again, a glance up at him before focusing down to watch the dick she’d just had balls deep in her mouth now sliding in and out of her twat. Easily making her moan openly even at this steady and firm pace from him, and helped made nice and smooth thanks to all her saliva that’s coating his fuck-stick.

“Huh?? H-hey! I’m… AHHHHH!! Trying my best here! MMMMM...” Pierce said defensively before letting out a groan of delight. Loving how nicely tight her wet vaginal walls were staying around his dick as he fed it deeper into the TerraSave member. His hands holding her thighs while he uses steady back and forth motions of the hips to work his dick into that love-tunnel. “You try and… MMMM FUCK! Keep your cool with some… AHHHHH… Freaky sex-virus in you!” He said almost in a whine before he moaned. Insults aside, those pumps were keeping them both moaning out no matter if he was pushing in or withdrawing a few inches out of her. Starting now to turn up the pace a bit with some more force behind his motion with the increased speed to match.

“MMMMM… Sorry kid… Ahhhhhh! You ain’t winning any best personality awards any day soon… MMMM!!” She smirks, continuing to play with the man pumping her full with dick despite how clearly good it’s making her feel. Reaching down to unfasten her jacket fully, her breasts able to bounce freely within her dark skinsuit over her upper body. An extra visual treat to encourage the younger man to drive his fat cock into her needy pussy even more than he currently is. “MMMM… Come on kid! Ahhhhhh… Or am I going to have to find… MMMM!! Some guards around to give me a good time?” She threatened but with a naughty smile that anyone else would easily tell is just her way to get him to show it’s not just a big cock he has, but he can use it too. Moaning as she looks again to see his pole sliding with ease back and forth into her wet twat, a sight making her bite down on her bottom lip to further show how much she’s ‘secretly’ loving this.

“W-what?? No! MMMMM...” He gasps, falling for the trap hook line and sinker with a worried look before he groans. “Wait, I can f-fuck you!! MMMM.. Let me… AHHHHH...” He tries to adjust his grip but ends up slipping on his footing. Falling forwards with a grunt and taking Claire with him to pin her to the bed but with her ass just hanging off the edge. Both groaning as the sudden movement left him balls deep within her tight snatch, just as her legs betrayed her by wrapping around him. “MMMM… That works!” He says with a groan, going with in and getting his cock moving again with a round of swift pumps that leaves his balls smacking off of her every time he drives down into her box. His eyes going wide with a pervy grin as he looks down to see her sizeable breasts shaking as her body jolts back firmly in response to his thrusts.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Oh yeah!! MMMMM!! Fucking finally Vincent!!” The auburn-haired beauty groans out in both pleasure and relief at this sudden increase in pace. Having clearly seen many times what he (and the virus-enhanced dick now driving deep into herself) can do to some of her fellow survivors and friends. Now she’s getting that cock all to herself, and getting it right up to the hilt into her moist snatch. Her hands briefly wiping strands of hair away from her face before they clamp onto his arms as he takes her. “Yeah!! MMMMM… You like this, huh? Like… AHHHHH FUCK… Fucking any fucking woman you come across??” She says in a filthy tone, licking her lips for good measure as she groans out. Making sure he can’t go anywhere just yet until she’s enjoyed more of this heavier pace that it seems she’s been after all along.

“It’s… Awwwww FUCK!! MMMM… It ain’t like that!” He claims between moans, grunting as he keeps up the rhythm to dip his pole in and out of her snug snatch. Knowing he has to keep on fucking to ‘calm’ the infection within him. No better way to do that by stuffing full the beautiful woman who has survived bio-terror incidents like Raccoon City and Sushestvovanie Island. “It’s just… MMMM!! Shit is just crazy these days!! AHHHHH SHIT!!” He says in a major understatement considering his life since this virus both gifted him and cursed him. He’s more than making the most of it right now. His swift and firm pumps making the stunner below him moan out when he drives every fat inch into her pussy. His large ball sack smacking off the skin exposed by the hole in the skinsuit she still has on down there.

“MMMM!! Show me… FUCK!! AHHHH… Fucking show me what you’ve… UHHHH!! Got kid!” The woman wearing the ‘Made in Heaven’ jacket acting and moaning out in a very sinful fashion, and with a smile that shows she’s loving every moment of it now. Her hands stroking over his arms as she gets taken, and keeping those long legs around his waist to ensure it’s quick pumps driven in and out of her wet hole. “MMMMM… Yeah!! UHHHH!! Fuck me Vincent! MMMM!! Like you did… AHHHHH… All those other sluts!!” She demands, even though she’s getting just that with pump after balls deep pump sent into her slick lower lips again and again. Caring not for how dirty it looks for her to be practically fully clothed with just a hole torn in the lower part of her skinsuit to allow this sexual action to go on.

“MMMMM… Heh! Guess someone’s… AHHHHH!! Finally enjoying themselves now!” Vincent allowed himself to grin as he finally noticed the obvious going on underneath him.  
“Mmmmm… Someone’s got an attitude now, huh?” Claire smirked, finally unwrapping her legs from around him. “We’ll fucking see about that!” She said, before rather easily catching him off guard by pushing him off with her boots to send him tumbling to the floor.  
“Owwwww!” He whined, trying to get up but finding himself rolled onto his back as Redfield climbed on top of him.  
“Man up kid!” She said with a smirk, turning so her back was facing him as she shifted to mount his crotch. “MMMMM… Let me show you… FUCK! What a real woman can do with a big… FUCKING… Cock like this!” She said between moans as she lowered her snatch all the way down onto his dick.

“MMMM!! Hey! You’re… AHHHHH! The one who came here in the first place!” He notes before he moans, finding it hard to focus on anything other than the awesome feeling of his cock once again being buried within that hot and wet snatch of the older woman. Seeing the outline of her backside through the tight skinsuit as it jiggles when she starts to raise and lower herself onto his member. “AHHHH SHIT… You… MMMMM FUCK… Trying to prove something here??” He questions, but with a tone (and the moans along with it) to show he doesn’t exactly mind the answer. As long as it keeps the pleasure coming, and in turn helping to ‘subdue’ the effects of the lust-driven virus inside of him? He’ll happily, and wisely, let her do whatever she wants to that oversized dick.

“MMMMM… Prove yourself kid… AHHHHH FUCK!!” She glances back over her shoulder, sending her auburn ponytail flying as she casts the lusty look to the man she’s mounted on top off. Bouncing herself with ease and speed on his dick to stuff herself full with his man-meat each time gravity brings her sharply down into his crotch. “AHHHHH… Show me… MMMM SHIT!! Show me you didn’t get… UHHHH!! Fucking lucky with those other sluts...” She adds between moans. Looking further removed from the respected bio-terrorism fighter she’s known as and more like a cock-craving whore with every moan and movement on his dick she delivers. A sight made even more clear by how she’s still completely clothed up top, with just boots and skinsuit bottoms on down below. That hole she ripped herself at her crotch the access allowing her to fuck that massive length with her dripping wet snatch.

Once again missing the point, Pierce decides the best course of action is just to lay back and let this stunning beauty have her way with his dick. Her smooth rising and falling motion easily making them both moan loudly and without any shame at all. The sharp smack of her pussy meeting his crotch ringing out each time she gets the help of gravity to drop down onto him and fill up that still snug twat with every inch of his fuck-stick. His eyes shifting from up to her face to check if she’s looking back but only seeing that bouncing ponytail. So he moves his line of sight down, over the angel design on the back of her ‘Made in Heaven’ jacket she still has on, and down to the main event. Watching her juicy ass jiggling as she rides his cock, and catching glimpses of his dick appearing out of her when she lifts up before she makes it vanish up within herself with the next sudden drop down she delivers.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Fuck yeah… AHHHHH… Come on! MMMM...” The woman who has survived multiple bio-terror incidents over the years now looks more suited for a porn set than any battle against zombies. Moaning out as she briskly works her curvy and still clothed body up and down on the huge dick of the younger man underneath her. Drops of sweat now rolling down her cheeks from the effort she’s putting into dishing out this wild ride. “AHHHHH SHIT!! Mmmmm… You’re… MMMM FUCK… Starting to convince me now kid...” She admits, a sign that she can’t deny how good it feels to be filled up to the max with the biggest cock she’s ever, and may ever fuck in all her life. Her own hands sliding up onto her breasts, groping them through the skinsuit top she has on under her open jacket. Even able to pinch at her rock hard nipples poking through them to increase the pleasure she feels.

“AHHHHH… Uhhhh, glad to help? MMMMM!! I guess?? AHHHHH...” He offers, still unsure of what to make of her ‘intentions’ but more than damn well sure that it feels amazing to have that soaking wet and nicely tight snatch still working him over. Every straight down shift or lift up for a few inches making him moan out like the two of them have been fuck-buddies for years. Rather than the actual first time sexual meeting that they’re taking a part in. Turning his living quarters into their own sexual den as she drops herself again and again onto his cock. Showing that he, or more accurately the infection within him, can handle plenty of what the clearly experienced beauty can dish out.

“MMMM… Oh, you’re gonna fucking help me all right!” Claire announced, groaning as she suddenly shifted forward and all the way off of his dick with a groan. “Get up, and get over here!” She said with a sexy snap as she walked back to his bed, getting up onto it and into the classic hands and knees position.  
“Hell. Yeah!” Vincent wisely answered, scrambling up to his feet before he rushes across to her. Moving up behind and lining his dick back up with her snatch once again.  
“Geez, at least try and not act so desper-AAAAAAAAAH FUUUUCKK!!” Redfield tried to tease again, but was cut off when he didn’t just penetrate her. He went balls deep into her with the first hard pump.

“MMMMM!! Not so what?? AHHHHH… Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that one… MMMM FUCK!!” He apologised, not catching the fact that it was his own pumping motion that was causing her to now near scream out in delight. His pace into her swift and hard, making his crotch crash into her skinsuit covered backside over and over. Her booty rippling from the impact and the slap of skin hitting skin sounding out as his balls smack off of her from that hole in her bottoms. His hands gripped her waist for a bit of support, but finding that the beauty he was ramming in and out of was already pushing back against his thrusts. Making going all in with his virus-enhanced dick look effortless and most of all making them both moan out loudly in sinful delight.

“AWWWWWW FUCK!! FUCK YES!! MMMMM FUUUUUUCKK!! AHHHH!!” The auburn-haired stunner gasped out, her fingerless gloved hands gripping two deep handfuls of the bedsheets she was on. Rocking herself back and forth into the thrusts driving into her dripping wet slot. A motion helped by the fact she jolts forward anyway when that cock goes balls deep into her still needy even after all this time snatch. “OOOOOOOOH SHIT!! MMMM!! FUCK!! AHHHHHH FUCK!!” She loudly groans, able to look back with a truly filthy stare at the man working his huge, albeit infection-enhanced, cock in and out of her pussy. A look alone that shows she wants even more than this already hard and fast pace. Her breasts bouncing within her skinsuit top in time with the rest of her body. Sweat forming all across the exposed parts of her stunning body to further show that any ‘doubts’ she’s had about him are well and truly crushed.

“MMMMM FUCK!! Damn that’s… AHHHHH!! So good! MMMM...” The lucky (in some ways rather than others) man moans the obvious as he keeps his hips working in machine-like fashion. His heavy balls slapping off her skin and the bottom of that dripping snatch every time he goes in to the hilt into the latest unlikely fuck-buddy he’s found himself with. “AHHHHH… MMMM SHIT!! Hey… Let me try something...” He says, an idea sparking in him as he gets caught up in the moment. Reaching forward and taking a hold of the long ponytail of the TerraSave operative in front of him. Getting a firm grip and giving a tug that instantly makes her groan out in delight. So he keeps a hold of her, and keeps on driving his cock back and forth into her pussy for good measure as he pulls on that sexy, bright hair of hers.

“AHHHHHH FUCK!! FUCK! FUCK FUCK FUCKING… FUUUUUUCKK AHHHHH!!” The body of the Raccoon City Incident survivor shudders in pleasure at this new kinky turn of events. Her eyes looking glazed over as she moans out and sweats drips off of her nose as she’s almost used now rather than just fucked. Still working almost just out of instinct to keep shifting her frame back against the hard pumps driving her clearly wild – just as she’d been looking for all along. “UHHHH!! FUUCK.. AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMMM OOOOOOOOOH FUUUUUUCK!!” Her moans keep pouring out as she takes thrust after balls deep pump into her snatch. The pain of the hair pulling and her head being forced back like she’s a cheap slut barely registering with her as the pleasure overwhelms her. Arms already looking like they are buckling, so that grip of the hair actually keeping her in place to take this doggy style banging that she won’t ever likely forget.

“MMMMM!! OH FUCK!! Guess… AHHHHH!! Guess that did the trick!” Vincent said with a grin. Quite rightly proud of himself as he feels Claire starting to cum all around his cock. That snatch tightening to make him groan deeply too as her juices start to flow out over his still pumping shaft. Ensuring she rides out every intense to say the least moment of this fuck. Still holding onto that hair with just enough roughness to take the pleasure up to a level that even with a cock of this big size wouldn’t manage alone. It has done the job and then some, leaving a wide smile and an almost blank stare of the sweat-soaked face of the woman he’s brought to orgasm. Now not able to shift back against his pumps herself, but still taking the pounding as her moans turn to grunts as she returns back to Earth from the ‘Made in Heaven’ heights of her sexual peak.

“UHHHHH… SHIT!! Time to… MMMM!! Fucking blow!” Vincent warmed, rather too conveniently but very timely. Able to give her one more pump before he pulled out of her well fucked to say the least pussy. Letting go of her hair so he can start to stroke off his pulsing cock.  
“Mmmmm… Oh fuck!” Claire groaned as she slumped down onto her front onto his bed. Turning her face so she can look back at him jerking off. “Give me a second kid… I want to su-HHHHHLLLLKK!!”

Sadly whatever plan she had was cut off when she discovered one of the other side-effects of his ‘infection’. A massive and thick wad of cum firing far further than any normal man could manage out from his cock. High across all the way across her hair, face and into her mouth to make her gag. The next blasts coating further into her auburn coloured hair and her neck, sending spunk dripping down more into her face as she groans and swallows down some out of reflex. The next few strokes splattering over her back, covering the angel of her ‘Made in Heaven’ jacket to stain it perhaps beyond cleaning out by regular means. Just enough left in his tank to spray over her lower back and across her skinsuit covered backside with the final couple of pumps with his hands.

“Uhhhhhhh...” Claire groaned out, almost sealed in place onto the bedsheets she’s laying on as the cum drips down her sides from off her back. “Yeah… Mmmmmm… You p-proved yourself kid...” She said with a hint of lust, trying to lift her head up but with all the spunk through her hair she gives up, slumping down with a sigh and a big smile.  
“Guess I did...” Vincent said, wiping sweat off his forehead as he climbs off the bed. His cock now returning to its normal, far from impressive size now the virus has been ‘satisfied’. “...Wait, what was I trying to prove again?”

Just as he was about to question her motives, a sound to the side caught his attention. Peering through the doorway into his room, BSAA Operative Rebecca Chambers was looking in. Biting down on her bottom lip as she looked in, and seemingly had been for quite some time with how it seemed one of her arms was furiously working over herself out of his line of sight.

“Ummmm… I’ll… Ahhhhh!” Rebecca moaned. “Get a clean-up crew… And see about getting you a new room for tonight!” She stated, groaning again before she shifted away from view.  
“That’d… Be neat.” Pierce offered, scratching his head in confusion before he looked back at the exhausted beauty on his bed. “I’m sure as Hell not sleeping in that mess.” He unhelpfully offered. Wondering for a moment just how long this unlikely life of his will keep going on for. Even if the sex is still amazing like that was.

* * *

I'm not currently taking suggestions for stories to write. But feel free to leave any feedback etc as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	11. Part 11 - Rachel Foley

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Rachel Foley (Resident Evil: Revelations)

Resident Evil: Infection Part 11

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk)

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, anal.

* * *

“Well, this day has sucked...” Vincent Pierce mumbled to himself as he slipped into the covers of his bed, inside his living quarters of the secret BSAA base he was having to call home. Today marked the first, perhaps long overdue, attempt at administering a cure for his sexually-driven infection within his body. Of course, he didn’t feel anything out of the ordinary after taking the injection and the ‘test’ for him to see if he was still effected – showing him porno images – didn’t exactly spark any results. Not when there were a troop of armed guards pointing guns at him in case his infection sparked up.

So they decided to monitor the situation for now, and see what happened if anything tomorrow for his next scheduled ‘sample extraction’ day of his jizz for testing on. As that anime said – he’d leave tomorrow’s problems to tomorrow’s him. Still, at least he didn’t feel any of those so-called ‘potential side-effects’ he might experience. Goodness knows what might end up happening to him if they just stuck any old junk inside of him. Turning his back to the rest of his room as he closed his eyes, looking for a night of good slumber.

* * *

A loud clang woke up Vincent, making him sit up bolt upright in the bed he was in. Key word – bed. A bed, but not his. Certainly not in his living quarters.

It resembled more like the bunk beds for crew mates on a stereotypical ship. A look to the nearest door – metal with a porthole window – further confirmed that. He was not where he was supposed to be. “The… The fuck??” He questioned, cautiously getting out from the bed, still in his ‘night clothes’ of a plain white shirt and olive green baggy pants. Glancing around this room, he stepped towards the door, pushing the handle down and wincing at the loud clang it made as it opened the lock.

Stepping out, he glanced down both ways. A cold looking, metal corridor of a ship’s interior with a railing along the wall. A porthole window allowing him to peer out, but seeing only what appeared to be dark water beyond. If he was in a ship, he was below deck that’s for sure. But having no idea where this ship was, or even what kinds of ship was very worrying. How the Hell did he wind up here anyway in the first place? He was just sleeping in his bed what felt like seconds ago…

“Rachel! On the scene!!!”

“AAAAAAAAA!!!” Vincent screamed at the sudden voice, backing up against the wall and staring with fear for a moment. Leg raised up in a feeble attempt at self-defence. That defence soon lowering as his eyes went from wide in panic to wide and staring at who he saw.

Standing in front of him was a curvaceous female clad in a full body wetsuit, with an air-tank on her back and weapon holsters on her leg and hip for Combat Knife and handgun respectively. Plus an item satchel on her other hip. The attire of the Federal Bioterrorism Commission Agent was skin tight, doing nothing to hide her wide hips and thick, juicy ass. The front zip lowered to show off deep, stunning cleavage from her huge breasts. However, curiously only part of her face was able to be seen. Her long blonde hair covering most of it apart from her nose, mouth and the lower left side of her face.

“Target acquired!” Rachel Foley announced with a big smile. “Don’t worry Vincent! I’m here to help you!”  
“H-help me??” He questioned, still very confused about this all. “Who are… Where are… Huh??”  
“Oh silly!” She giggled, placing her hands on her hips. “Don’t worry about all those dumb questions. It’s my mission here to help you, and solve that problem of yours!”  
“Problem? W-wait… Do you...” He started to question. Before that ‘problem’ made itself known.

His pants ripping off his body as his erection burst out, rock hard and already throbbing at an oversized length. The effects of a mysterious, sexually-driven infection within his body that requires him to be pleasured to ample satisfaction in order to be calmed down. If not? Then certain, painful and most likely cock-exploding death would follow for him.

“Yay!” Rachel almost sang in an air-headed tone as she dropped down to her knees in front of him. “Now we can get this going!”  
“Ahhhhh fuck!” Pierce groaned as she took a hold of his dick in her gloved hand. “How… Hang on! How did you know… Who are you?!?”  
“I told you! Rachel! On the scene!” Foley stated with a nod. “Now that you’re big and hard, it’s my mission to make you, like, not big and hard any more!”  
“Ahhhh… I guess… I mean… Oh fuck...” He hissed as his dick throbbed again. “If it’s not a problem… I’m really gonna need this damn thing taken care of now!”

“This big old thing? No problem!” Rachel stated, smiling as she pumped the oversized dick in her gloved grasp again. “Not when Rachel’s on the scene!” She said brightly, before promptly taking that shaft into her mouth. Letting her full lips seal around the thickness to make him sigh with approval. Almost too easily getting into the swing of things in this unexpected encounter. Sliding her blonde haired head downward to nearly meet her hand before lifting back up with a muffled groan of her own. Already double teaming this huge prick with her palm jerking off the lower half as her mouth handles the upper part.

“Mmmmm!! FUCK...” He gasped out, just watching the busty blonde working over his cock. Already feeling her saliva starting to be applied across his length as she strokes and sucks away on his member. Despite a part of him knowing how bizarre it is to suddenly be blown in a strange location, let alone but a stunning woman he’s never met before, he’s wise to just go with the flow. “Ahhhhh shit!! MMMM… I’m not… Ahhhhh… Going to argue with that...” Not just for his own health if the infection within him isn’t satisfied enough, but to keep enjoying this blowjob as Rachel’s mouth continues sliding up and down on him with a smooth ease despite his size and thickness.

Slurping away, the FBC agent pushed down further onto this cock that seemingly is the target of her personal mission. Switching the position of her hand to lift off from him completely, resting on his legs instead as she puts a little more force into the motion her head is doing on him. The occasional flick of the tongue against his rod making him further moan as her saliva starts to seep past her plump lips. Due to her hair masking most of her face there’s no telling is she’s staring up at the man she’s blowing, but clearly from her repeating bobbing on his member she’s focused on getting him off.

“Awwwwww FUCK!! Mmmm!! Ho-ly shit! Mmmmm...” Vincent moaned out his compliments, staring down to watch his dick vanish up inside her accommodating and very talented mouth. Her saliva dripping down to his crotch and balls, and she’s paying no mind to how her spit is falling from that shaft to stain her own chin and her deep cleavage. “Where ever the fuck I wound up… AHHHHH… I’m sure fucking glad you showed up!” He added with a groan. Her squatting position both showing off her tits, and causing her thick ass to stick as well. Her long blonde hair swaying in time with the bobbing motion she’s delivering, yet somehow never once falling out of place across her face while she sucks away. An oral performance more suited of a pornstar than a government agent.

“Mmmmmphhh!! Hmmmmphhh!! Mmmmm...” Her groans muffled by the big cock she was taking down into her throat. Her lips pressing against his body with her chin resting at his swollen balls as she impressively deep throated every fat inch of his virus-enhanced cock. Never letting out a gag for a moment as she kept her head down into his crotch. More than giving him the chance to moan out in delight from the feeling of her damp oral hole all around his length. “Mmmmm… Mmmmphhhh!!” With ease, she lifted all the way upward and off of him completely with sexy and loud ‘pop’ sound. Smiling up at him as her gloved hands soon stroked all that spit all over his inches for good measure. Allowing her to catch some long overdue air in the process.

“OK! That’s good for a start!” Rachel announced as she let go of his cock. Her hand going onto her leg to take out the Combat Knife from its holster.  
“Woah! H-hey!” Vincent stuttered, backing off as he sees her pulling out the blade and in fright stumbles back, landing on his ass on the metal floor of this ship corridor. “I-I was going to ask if you wanted action too! Honest!” He claimed, making a rash and wrong assumption about the situation.  
Foley just giggled with a wag of the finger on her free hand. “Silly! Just stay riiiiiiiiiiight there and enjoy the show!” She said in a rather air-headed tone. Instantly contrasted by the controlled way she used the knife on her wetsuit. Skilfully cutting a hole right at the crotch, with a sharp tear exposing her completely shaved and already damp looking pussy.  
“That’s… Yeah, that’s a nice show...” Pierce half mumbled as he stared, so paying no attention to how she then carelessly dropped the knife down to the floor by his side.

“I know, right! But it gets better!” She said and proved it by her next move. Coming forward and taking advantage of his seated position to drop down onto his lap to keep him down. A quick reach under to line that cock up with her entrance, before she slid herself down with a groan to take those inches, steal dripping with her own saliva, right up inside herself. “Mmmmm! Feels better too, right!” She giggled before letting out a groan. Grinding herself down against his crotch as she adjusted to the feeling of her tight tunnel being filled up more than just nicely with his oversized member. With wasn’t long though before she got to work. Hands on his shoulders as she began to bounce up and down on his shaft.

“MMMM!! Oh shit… Ye-yeah… Feels… Oh FUCK!! MMMM...” He said between moans, more than saying enough without the words that he was enjoying the feeling of her snatch all around his rod. His eyes however wide and staring at her massive chest, barely staying contained in her unzipped wetsuit and even more so now as those breasts jiggled away as she rode his dick. His head nodding in time and eyes following the bounces of her chest like he was being hypnotised by that rack. Not quite able to thrust back against her motion, let alone put his hands onto her, but still moaning his approval as she worked her wet hole up and down over his manhood.

“Oh yeah! MMMMM! You’re a big boy, aren’t you Vincent? MMMM!” She moaned herself with a smile. The sharp slapping sound as her skin connected off of his ringing out each time she dropped all the way down on his member. Once again showing her sexual skills as she’s able to take him in balls deep over and over again. Her wet pussy raising up to the mid-way mark on his inches before shifting right back down to stuff herself full with his man-meat. “AHHHHH… Nice and big! But don’t worry! MMMMM… I’ll make sure to make you feel… AHHHHH… Really good too!” She vowed, seemingly not forgetting her mission amongst this naughty action she’s more than willingly doing to this man in order to ‘calm’ the sexually-driven virus within him. The tilt of her head towards him indicating she’s looking right at him as she moans and talks, but the way her hair obscures her eyes making it impossible to tell for sure.

Not that right now this lucky, in some ways at least considering his infection, man was interesting in anything other than her huge jiggling tits. Still staring right at them, drooling at the plentiful sight as he moans out from her riding work on his length. No doubt the sight of that chest bouncing away like this would alone be enough to make many a red-blooded man shoot their load right away. While such a snug and soaking twat would be a test to survive in for even the most seasoned porn star. He can thank in a way the virus that’s causing both his far bigger than usual size of cock that he’s able to take this kind of expert ride from a woman with a body that would completely be out of his league in any normal circumstance.

“MMMM!! Oooooooh, you want some of these huh?” Foley giggled again, seeing the staring being done by the man she’s on top of. “You should have asked silly!” She stated before wrapping her arms around the back of his head. Causing him to gasp before he then groaned when his face got smothered by her mountains. The feeling of his muffled moans and facial features rubbing against her mounds making her purr with approval between her own cries from taking his dick in and out of herself. “Mmmmm… The boys back at base… AHHHH!! Called these girls Big Hooker Tits… Aren’t you lucky to get to play with them?” She teased as she made him motorboat her breasts. Shaking them against his face as she bounced away on his rod. Letting out a light sigh as he tried to kiss and lick at her chest pressed against him. A losing battle, but considering the position he was in? He was sure a winner getting to be smothered by this huge titties.

“Whoops! Got a little… MMMM! Carried away there!” She laughed again, releasing her grip from around his head. Allowing him to pull back and gasp for air, even with the rather drunk-looking grin on his face from the smothering.  
“Yeah, s-sure… Just gimmie a sec...” Vincent said, blinking as he drew in deep breaths to try and recover.  
“No way Mister! No time for breaks!” Rachel playfully scolded him. Dismounting his cock so she could quickly bring him up to his feet. “Not on an important mission like this!” She added, reaching into the items pouch on her side. Taking out a small clear bottle, popping the lid open and pouring the cool, clear liquid out onto his fat cock.  
“Lube?” He identified, groaning a little as it splashed onto his dick, and then as she briskly pumped it over his length with a couple strokes of her gloved hands.

“Of course! When Rachel’s on the scene, she’s always prepared for a mission!” Foley claimed with a grin as she jerked him again a couple more times. She turned, facing the nearest wall of the ship corridor they were in and bending over forwards, holding onto the railing on the wall as she stuck that thick, juicy ass out towards him. Reaching back, she pushed a lube-coated finger into her own asshole. Making herself groan from the feeling as she tilted her head backward and to the side – the impression that she was looking back through her hair at him while fingering her own ass. Both putting on a show for him and preparing herself for some anal action as she delivered a firm round of finger-banging into her own snug asshole.

“You ah, always this into a mission?” Pierce questioned as he stepped forward once she removed her digit from herself. Deciding better to focus on getting more action, especially once he felt a painful throb from his virus-effected cock, he shifting into position behind her. Spreading that ass apart, showing off both her lower holes thanks to the ripped hole in the wetsuit she still wore. Tapping the crown against her tightest entrance, he let out a low groan as he pushed himself into her. Hands gripping her wide hips once he was firmly lodged between her cheeks, and making himself moan as he began to work himself in and out of that super tight rear tunnel of hers.

“MMMMM… Oh fuck yes… MMMM!! Fuck my ass baby...” The curvaceous agent encouraged, staying bent over in position for him to fuck her. Already shifting her stunning body back against his thrusts, helping him to work that fat dick deeper inside her butt. Both her hands gripping the railing so she’s not even touching herself, yet clearly from her moans she’s getting off on having her thick backside tapped. “AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMM… Come on! Deeper! MMMM… Really fuck my ass...” She demanded as rocked back and forth against his pumps. Her huge tits finally spilling out from her zipped down front as they now deliciously swung freely in time with the motion her body was doing.

“MMMM SHIT!! Don’t think… AHHHHH! I’m not trying! MMMMM FUCK!!” He stated, groaning as he stared down at the juicy backside he was getting to fuck. Seeing her thick cheeks jiggling even before his crotch was connecting with her. Showing no issue with fucking this woman he’d only just met up the ass, after getting to enjoy her other two just as pleasurable holes prior to this final, tightest one. “UHHHH!! I’ve kinda… MMMM!! Got my own ‘mission’ to take care off too you know!” He adds between his groans. Not forgetting himself that unless he ‘calms’ his infection through some damn good sexual action he’s likely to meet an early and painful demise. From how he’s currently moaning away from the feeling of being buried between her shapely rear cheeks? He’s well on his way on getting that temporary ‘cure’ for the time being.

“MMMMM FUCK… Then fuck me! AHHHH!! Fuck me right up my… MMMM FUCK!! Up my fucking ass!!” The FBC Agent demanded, even with his dick being firmly stuffed inside her snug asshole. Not to mention that her bucking against those incoming thrusts were making sure more and more of his oversized inches were filling up that back passage of hers. Both their steamy actions ensuring they both moaned out in sinful delight as this anal action went on. “OOOOOOOH FUCK!! MMMMM… FUCK!! Why can’t… AHHHHH!! Every mission be this good… And fun!! MMMM!!” She laughed with a moan, showing that despite his vast, virus-enhanced size she was only feeling pleasure from his dick pumping in and out of her backside. While her hair covered her face to mostly mask the no doubt look of shameless enjoyment, her hanging open mouth was a sure sign she was loving things as her moans poured out of her. Drops of sweat now being seen on her exposed skin from the fucking she’s taking and has given so far.

“UHHHH! MMMM… You… AHHHHH FUCK! You sure you’re an agent?” He questioned between grunts, noting how more suited for sexual action than any anti-bioterrorism mission she clearly appears to be. Not that from his own moans he’s objecting one bit right now. Loving the feeling of her tight back passage gripping his length as he slides himself firmly in and out of her more than shapely rump. “AHHHH… Not that… MMMM!! I’m complaining of course! AHHHHH FUCK!” He managed to add before another moan cut himself off. Staring down at that jiggling booty he was enjoying. His crotch now at last starting to smack of off her partially covered backside. Just that ripped hole in her bodysuit allowing him to plunge his dick right in deep between those thick cheeks again and again.

“Hey! I’m… Ooooooooh FUCK!” Rachel gasped out, taking an extra firm thrust from him into her ass. “I’m a professional agent! Just because I… AHHHH… I need custom suits to keep my tits and ass held in, doesn’t… MMMM!! Make me less an agent!” She claims with another groan.  
“I believe you!” Vincent says, groaning as he pulls out of her backside. “With the crazy shit I’ve been through, I shouldn’t question anything these days...”  
“Good… Because if you didn’t I’d… I’d… Ummmm...” Foley pouts for a moment, before just shrugging as she grabs him, rather easily shoving him down onto the cold metal floor of the ship corridor with a thud. “Actually, can just like, keep fucking? It’s way more fun!” She decides for them, and already makes her move before he can give his answer as she moves down onto him.  
“I, uh… Yeah, sure!” He wisely agrees. Watching as she mounts his crotch but facing away so that oxygen tank still on her back is facing him. Reaching back as she grips his dick again, once more lining him up with a lower hole to take him back inside her ass once more.

“MMMM FUCK! Mmmmm yeah! Way… AHHHHH! Way more fucking fun!” She moaned out with a grin as she got right to work bouncing her thick backside on his dick. Taking him smoothly and swiftly in and out of her rump. The slap of her rounded cheeks smacking off of his body ringing out every time dropped that ass all the way down onto him. “Oooooooooh FUCK!! MMMM!! So… AHHHHH SHIT!! So fucking big!! MMMM!!” She lustfully called out as she fucked his big cock with her huge backside. The turned position of her head making it look like she was gazing back at him as she rode him, but her blonde hair still covering most of her face hiding that. Regardless, it was the pleasure being felt by being once again deep within her juicy rump that was making him moan as he laid back and took this ride.

“AHHHHH FUCK! MMMMM...” More than happy to let the busty FBC Agent do all the work for him, he just watched that stunning ass ripple away with each rising and lowering movement she delivered onto his shaft. Only reinforcing that opinion that with a body like hers and the skills to fuck, she was far more suited for a porn studio shoot than on any special mission. “Sweet fuck that’s… MMMM SHIT! So good!!” He grunted out as he now started to sweat. Reaching up to cup and squeeze her butt cheeks through her wetsuit as she shifted up and down on him. Still just the hole she’d cut in that attire being the access to her still tight back passage. Actually making this unexpected sexual encounter all the more hotter that she’s down to fuck while basically still fully clothed. Just her tits freed from the low front zip as bounce away in time with her riding action.

“UHHHHH!! Yeah! MMMMM!! Just… AHHHH FUCK!! A little more baby!” She gasped out, mouth open to let her moans pour out as the sweat dripped off her nose. Her hands gripping onto her shaking tits as she started to more wildly ride the cock stuffed deep between her thick butt cheeks. Clearly highly aroused, even without actually touching her own snatch in this position. “MMMMM!! Gonna… OH YES!! AH FUCK!! Gonna cum soon baby! OH FUCK YES!!” She gleefully moaned out. Her fingers easily digging into the more than ample flesh of her chest, that still jiggled away even as she held them. Back behind, her booty doing similar sexy rippling every time she dropped down and took every inch of his fat and long cock into her ass that she could handle.

Even though this action is supposed to be intended to provide relief for the moment from the dangerous but sexually-charged infection within him, Pierce isn’t stupid enough to stop a stunning babe from enjoying a deep ride on his shaft. Having been almost hypnotised by her boobs earlier on, now he’s watching intently her juicy rump bouncing up and down again and again on his member. Another lazy but wide smile on his face as he moans. His cock lodged right up into her still snug even after this repeated anal action back passage. Only a few inches of himself being seen when she lifts up before dropping straight down with a purpose to almost go balls deep with him like a well practised whore.

“AHHHHHH AWWWWWWW FUUUUUUCKKKK!!” Rachel squealed out, mouth hanging open and her tongue shamefully sticking out as the pleasure overwhelmed her. To such a degree that she didn’t just cum, but actually squirted juices out from her already dripping snatch. Spraying the floor and wall opposite with juices of the ship corridor they’ve been fucking in. A mess being left here far from her concerns as even while orgasming she keeps riding the cock underneath her with her juicy ass. Although at a more slower and far from smooth pace than she’d been using before. Groaning as she gave her own tits a final deep grope before settling down on his dick for a long grind as her pussy finished spraying out fluids.

“...Woah...” Vincent said, blinking at what he’d just witnessed. “Huh. Thought that only happened in pornos...” He mumbled, before groaning as the woman who’d been fucking herself on his cock dismounted him.  
“We’re not done!” She announced with a big smile, impressively having the energy and strength to haul him up to his feet. “Not while this big cock needs to be emptied!” Rachel added, as she dropped down to her knees in front of him.

“Oh fuck yeah...” Now it was his turn to grin as he watched her capture his rod between her huge tits. Making him moan deeply even before she’d squeezed her mounds around his oversized dick. Once she did, she got right to business with a swift round of pumps. Showing no issue with pleasuring a cock that’s just come from straight out of her ass with her magnificently large chest. “AHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM...” He groaned, watching his cock vanish between her mounds as she worked them back and forth over him. Barely the crown being seen when she lowered them down, and easily making a vanishing act happen by lifting her orbs upward. The smooth fashion of her action showing this was far from the first time servicing a dick with her breasts before.

“Mmmmm yeah… Gonna milk you dry baby!” She giggled as she kept a firm hold of her tits. Fucking his cock skilfully with her boobs, using more than enough force to make her chest jiggle within her grip as she worked him over. The shine of sweat across her rack making the action look as good as it felt, and from his long and deep moans it felt fantastic and then some. “Mmmm… Don’t hold back baby… I wanna get fucking soaked in your fucking cum!” She demanded, pulling lines right out of a dirty skin flick as she gave him a tit-fuck to remember. Unable to help herself as she leaned over her cleavage so she could spit onto the head of his prick when it popped up for a moment. A smirk cast across at the man this still horny blonde was pleasuring with her mighty rack.

“UHHHHH! Ahhhhhh FUCK!! MMMM...” He grunted, working his hips up himself into her tits. A slap of his crotch hitting the underside of her breasts now accompanying his moans as he banged the breasts being worked against and over his member. Feeling now the far more pleasurable throbbing feeling building in his manhood to show their work to ‘ease’ his infection has worked. “OH FUCK… Here… UHHHH!! SHIT!! Here it comes!” He warned between moans. His eyes locked down onto her mounds as they shake, hardly contained at all within her hands as she slides them smoothly up and down his thrusting rod. Even causing her to moan a little as her mounds get fucked by the man she’s taken in each of her holes during the course of this sexual ‘mission’.

All it takes is a couple pumps and thrusts more from them both before he hits that peak of his own. The first blast of his spunk shooting high and right into Rachel’s blonde hair that covers her face, making her groan as the next shot further lands into her hair to leave it wrecked already. Getting to see the side-effect of the infection that gives him the sort of bukkake-level amount of spunk more expected from several men as his cock keeps letting loose thick and creamy jizz. Not just into her hair and exposed part of her face, but landing back down to coat her big tits as she works them over the shaft to properly squeeze every last drop out of him. Even at the expense of leaving her a total cum-drenched mess as jizz drips from out of her hair and off her tits.

“Fuck...” Vincent sighs as he steps back, his cock now limp, spent and at a far smaller size than he’d been moment between between her mounds. “That… That was something else...”  
“I did it!” Rachel gleefully says, grinning as spunk drips from her lips and cheek. “Yay! That’s what you get when I’m on the scene!”  
“Guess… Guess so!” Pierce says with a smile of his own. “I mean, not just the you know, sex… I still don’t know where the Hell I am...”  
“Oh silly, you don’t need to worry about that!” Foley said as she stood up, causing spunk to fall off her with loud splashes onto the floor. “After all, you aren’t done yet!”  
“...What, what do you...” He starts to question before the sound of a metal ship cabin door being knocked off its hinges made him whip around.

“IS IT MY TURN WITH HIM NOW?!?” A twisted version of Rachel’s voice was heard down the corridor. A mangled, clawed hand appearing around from the doorway as what looked like a blood soaked, mutated version of Rachel Foley staggered out of the corridor. “TASTY MORSEL! FOR ME!!!” The Ooze Rachel, its head tilting back in bizarre, infected fashion as some Ooze tentacle popped out from her, pointing in Vincent’s direction.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Vincent screamed in terror as the creature made a charge towards him.

* * *

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!” Vincent screamed in terror as he sat up bolt upright in his bed.

Eye widen open, a sweat across his face and chest heaving as he took in air. Staring at the wall across from him in the dim light provided by the electronic clock in the room. Slowly focusing on the poster of sorts adorned on the wall of a mugshot photo of Jessica Sherawat that she had signed and demanded he accept after their prior encounter. Blinking, he looked around him in confusion while still taking in air.

“...Nightmare.” He reasoned, seeing that he was in the more familiar surroundings of his living quarters than the ship he’d been in.

He lifted the covers off his bed. Not even a form of morning wood, never mind a wet dream to be seen. Yet it had seemed so real… Well, they did they there’d been some side effects potentially from that drug. He frowned as he swung his legs around, sitting on the edge of the bed. How long would this go on for? Being stuck in this base, getting experimented on and now having to test drugs that could clearly end up making him experience goodness knows what.

However, as he sat and thought for a moment, a matter than seemed far more important to him popped into his head. How long was it before breakfast? He glanced up at the clock in his room. “...Damn it!” He cursed. He had quite a few hours to sleep off before then. And unlikely to have such a ‘vivid’ dream (or nightmare?) like that.

Well, at least for tonight...

* * *

While I'm not accepting requests for stories to write at the moment, feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


	12. Part 12 - Ada Wong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier chapters in this series had been previously posted elsewhere, now published here for archive purposes.

WARNING: The following is a work of erotic fan fiction, the events of which are completely made up and did not happen, and is no true reflection of the characters, video games, franchises, developers etc depicted or referenced within. Fantasy is legal. This material is unsuitable to be viewed by those under the legal age limit of viewing pornographic material in your current country of residence. I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I am making no money as a result of the writing of this story.

Starring: Ada Wong

Resident Evil: Infection Part 12

An erotic Resident Evil fan-fiction story.

by DaxG2001 (daxg2001@yahoo.co.uk) 

Codes: Cons, MF, Oral, anal, inter.

* * *

‘How long has it been?’ Vincent Pierce thought to himself as he stared up at the dull roof of his quarters of the BSAA facility he has known as his home since… Well, he couldn’t even be sure now. Weeks? Months? Longer? He had no concept of time and hadn’t seen actual sunlight or the outdoors since his arrival here. A daily schedule of meals, exercise, training, and testing. On, and almost daily bouts of sex. Wonderful, hot and heavy sex with stunning beautiful women which wasn’t such a bad thing overall, if not for the constant threat that this sexually charged virus within him could potentially kill him if any oversized erection wasn’t taken care of quickly. 

A part of him wondered if they were even working on a cure for him any more. Maybe just keeping him locked up like this to let the virus take full control so they could just take him out? His more perverted side thinking a conspiracy theory that they’d found a cure ages ago but the women are keeping him here a good time. But that was likely just his mind making up stuff, like that wild vivid dream the other night where he fucked a woman he’d never met before. 

In any case, the day’s schedule was over with. So just time to fall asleep and do the whole thing all over again…

Except the low night lighting isn’t supposed to just switch itself off.

“The fuck?” Vincent sat up, just in a pair of baggy pants that served as nightwear as he got up. Glancing about in darkness before he moved over to a survival pack in the corner. Guess it was time for all the training he’s been given to be put into place. Using a little torch to examine the room, and scanning over the door. It was also not usual for the door to be powered down as it appeared to be. Approaching, he carefully moved it and sound the door indeed unlocked, and able with a bit of grunting to slide it open. The hallway suspiciously dark as well. 

Shakily, he put the backpack on and kept the torch in one hand and the only weapon he had been allowed of a small, somewhat blunt, combat knife in the other. Peering back out into the hallway before he cautiously headed out down the corridor. There was something very, very wrong about this all. His first instinct was to try and find some help from BSAA agents. Jill or Rebecca or someone, anyone. If he’d bothered paying any attention to when he was escorted out of the room, he would have been better heading off in the other direction than the one he was using.

The good news was he did soon find a guard. The bad being that guard was unarmed, knocked out and laying on the floor. Right out in the open near a corner which, if Vincent had followed his training, he would have seen was an obvious trap. Of course, he didn’t. Hurrying over and kneeling down, putting down the knife and unhelpfully shoving and shaking the man. “Hey! Hey buddy! I need you to wake up! Something’s going on!” He whispered to the out of it guard.

“Why yes, yes it is.” A seductively toned voice said from the corner he didn’t look around. The barrel of a gun pressing into the side of his head. “Hands up, Mister Pierce. Then up on your feet. Slowly.” She firmly ordered, clearly not kidding around.  
“Don’t kill me!!” He whined, doing as ordered as he still held the torch.  
“Good boy...” He could hear the smirk on her voice as she moved behind him, the gun pressed on the back of his head. “Walk. And no tricks, Vincent...” She ordered, pushing with the free hand on her back to make him move.

Vincent doing as he was told, and being moved through darkness into a side room. A security office with computers and monitors, along with desk, table and other equipment of high specs and expense. The metal grate of the overhead ventilation system opened up and hanging down. Messages on the screens showing ‘SYSTEM OVERRIDE’, ‘SECURITY DISABLED’ and ‘POWER OFF’ along with others. Suspicious small pieces to technology pulled into computers, clearly hacking and overriding the BSAA security. Along with a small kitbag with a crossbow resting beside it.

Pierce was shoved down onto a chair. “Don’t. Move.” The woman warned, stepping away just to lock the door before she removed her night-vision goggles. Flicking the light switch as Vincent hissed, having to blink to adjust to the brightness. “Now, I’m sure you have questions...” Ada Wong smirked as she put her gun back into her holster. The Chinese-American descended spy clad in a pair of hugging, black pants that hugged to her shapely rear, and a loosely buttoned red shirt that gave a glimpse of her impressive bust. “The name’s Ada Wong. And all you need to know is that I’m just here for a sample. So, let’s get your cock out and get on with it.” She bluntly said, putting her hands, clad in long black gloves, onto those rounded hips as she looked him over.

“Excuse me??” Vincent questioned, as he indeed had a lot of answers that he needed about this. “You kidnap me, hold me at gunpoint, and it looks like hack into every security this place has… For what? To have sex with me??”  
“Clever boy...” She still had that sexy smile on as the infamously mysterious, double and triple crossing spy approached him. “I’ve been watching you for a while, Vincent. Seeing the tests you and those lucky girls do… And I know what it takes to get a sample out of you. So let’s not beat about the bush about this.” She put a hand on his shoulder. Deliberately leaning forward so his eyes got a close view of her rounded Asian tits as they slightly jiggled. “I’ll give you a good time, you give me a sample so I can take away. Deal?”

His body responded before his mind could. Not for the first time in his life thinking with his dick as an instant, massive hard-on sprung out to make his pants burst apart. His cock, fat and already pulsing, enhanced in length and thickness by the virus he was infected with. Requiring him to reach a climax before pain overwhelms him. “Y-Yeah… I can take that deal.” Vincent all too eagerly agreed with a nod, staring at Ada’s chest just as she’d planned.

“I knew you would...” She said with a gorgeous little laugh, seeing how she’s wrapped a man around her finger and far from the first time as well. “Like I said, I’ve been watching you in action. Jill, Claire, Sherry, Rebecca… Quite the list of talented women… Would make a lot of men very envious...” She moved, slipping down to her knees in front of him. A long gloved hand grasping his erection as she gave a first round of pumps to make him sigh in instant pleasure. “I might have re-watched a couple tests that I hacked into the CCTV feed of here and there… All about knowing your target. So just play nice with me Vincent, and I’ll let you go… Once I get my sample...” She said, using the other hand to tap a curious looking tube on her hip belt.

“Mmmmmm… Considering you might blow my brains out if I refuse? Yeah, sure, I’m agreeing to this!” Vincent wisely consented, as he already moaned from her pumping hand. “I’d die anyway if I don’t… Mmmmm! Get someone to take care of this damn dick anyway!”

“Are you so sure? Regardless, I’m glad you see things my way. Now what was that? Blow you? Don’t mind if I do...” Ada smirked again before she leaned in. Making him groan as she gave a long lick up the underside of his huge shaft. Swirling around the top for a slow motion as she stared up with focus. Her hand pumping the base as she licked across the tip to make him moan. A slide across the top slit before she lifted up just to spit down onto him. Using the gloved hand to stroke her saliva over his pole. “Nice to know this erotic virus in you doesn’t make your dick taste any different. I wonder if it feels odd inside my mouth?” She was clearly toying with him, as she knew all about his condition and what it would take to make him cum. Which is why she opened her mouth and took his rod inside with a groan of her own. Her full and, surprisingly for a wicked spy, soft lips stretching around his vast size as she wrapped around him. Still keeping a grip of the base as she looked to get the first stage of this ‘extraction’ completed promptly.

“MMMMMM… Good to know… Ahhhhhhh… I’m living up to expectations...” Vincent went along with it. Quickly forgiving the beautiful Asian sucking on his big white cock for holding him at gunpoint moments before as he moaned out, as perhaps any red blooded male would. Watching as her gorgeous face already moved smoothly along his big shaft. The spy double teaming his rod with her slurping mouth and a stroking palm. “AHHHHHH… MMMMM… Might be some hope for me yet if I’ve got ‘fans’… MMMMMM! Tuning in to watch me...” He said, not quite sure what to make of hearing that she’d hacked in to watch him fuck other women. But her claims of studying him seeming to be true as she worked back and forth along his size at a steady pace. Adding to his pleasure with the occasional flick of the tongue up against the undersize of his member.

“Mmmmmmphh!! Mmmmmm… Mmmmmmphh...” Wong groaned around his shaft, feeling the girth filling her oral hole up quite unlike anything she’s been used to in the past. Her short dark hair swaying back and forth as she worked over his rod to slurp away. Getting saliva applied onto his thickness for a sign it’s not just spy skills that she excels at. “Mmmmmm!! Mmmmmm… Mmmmmmphhh...” Still gazing up with a look of desire that was well practised – usually enough to disarm and seduce men in a second. Perhaps meaning it a little this time. Even just from sucking his fat cock, her nipples were already hard and poking through her red shirt as she bobbed up and down on him. Her hand removing a finger from the grip as her face pushed down further onto that meaty cock.

“MMMMMM FUCK! Fuck!! Fuck that’s good! MMMMM...” He just sat back, letting her control the pace as she raised and lowered her head at that quick, steady pace to leave saliva drooling down his fuck-stick. Her warm and wet mouth seemingly eager and not just to ‘collect a sample’ as she groaned around his inches. The vibrations adding to the pleasure while her tongue continued to slide up against the bottom of his pole as it passed between her full lips. “MMMMM… You could have just, you know… MMMMM!! Fucked me in my room if this was what you wanted? MMMMM!! SHIT...” He added, a part of him still trying to make sense of this all. For the most part he was just interested in how damn good it felt to have his cock deep in the oral hole of the mysterious female who is as dangerous as she is beautiful. Sucking away on his cock as she bobbed to handle him impressively deep between her soft lips.

“MMMMMM… Mmmmmmphh!! Mmmmmm...” The stunning Asian couldn't help but smirk around the fat, white cock she was blowing, hearing his words. Seeing how everything was going to plan as she sucked away with skill more suited for a pornstar than a super spy. Even as her chin starting touching his heavy, swollen balls and her nose bumped into his crotch she didn’t even gag for a moment. Hands sliding over his thighs to add to the mood as she serviced his cock all for the purpose of completing her mission. “MMMMMMPHHH!! Mmmmmm!! Mmmmmphhhh...” She even reached up once in a while to brush the hair sway from her facial features so that her target could get that perfect clear view of her giving a red hot blowjob. Going from threatening him at gunpoint to handling his massive ‘weapon’ as she bobbed back and forth. Deep throating with skill and ease in such a way that either she was telling the truth about having prepared for this mission for a while. Or perhaps just as likely she was a natural, sinful Size Queen built to take massive dick. 

After a couple more slurps down to the balls, Wong lifted up and off from that dick. Spitting down onto him for good measure before she shifted back in order to move up to her feet. “Thanks for the oral workout, Vincent...” She said with a little snigger, continuing to tease the infected, handsome young man. “Ready for the next stage of your extraction?” She asked, but was already undoing the buttons of her red shirt.  
“Fuck yeah!!” He all to eagerly said, staring as her large, rounded Chinese-American breasts were exposed to him as she tossed her shirt across the security desk in the room. “I mean, uh, yeah sure! We, we can do that.”  
“Oh yes, we will...” Ada continued her little show. Slipping her tight pants down to show off her rounded, stunning ass. But also showing she was enjoying the teasing and his big cock a little more than she should if this was all just strictly business. Her pussy already a little wet as she took off the pants and her footwear. “After all, I need to work you long and hard to get what I want...”  
“Uhhhhh… Wait, why do you need a sample from me again?” He tried to question. But just ended up staring as she walked forward and promptly mounted his lap as she reached down with a hand. Lining his length up with her waiting box.

“MMMMMMM… Don’t sweat it about the details, kid...” She teased again. Groaning as she sank slowly down onto his shaft. Her inner walls stretching to take his size, greatly enhanced in thickness and length from that lust-driven infection within him. Her teeth grinding a little as she let out a sharp ‘FUCK!’ in a whisper as it seemed while she knew he’d be big, she didn’t think it would be this tight a fit. “MMMMMM… Just let me take care… MMMMM!! Take care of this mission...” She said, grinding down against him before she placed hands onto his shoulders for support. Satisfied she was in prime position, she began to work herself up and down on his shaft. The saliva coating him along with the slight dampness in her tunnel already allowing for a slow and smooth motion as she kicked off the next phase of her erotic master plan with this very lucky, in more ways than one, man.

“MMMMMMM FUCK… Fucking works for me, Ada...” He moaned out. A little afraid to even put hands on her, seeing how dangerous the Asian beauty is as she worked her tight snatch up and down his thick white cock. Fist clenched as he moaned out. Having a great view of her tits as they began to bounce in time with the movement of her body as she put force behind her motion. “MMMMM… But I’m guessing… AHHHHHH… You don’t usually fuck a stranger in your spying missions, right? MMMMM...” He reasoned. Not complaining as he got to feel how wonderfully snug her twat was all around his cock as she eased up and down. Smoothly working him deeper into her wetness as she rode away onto him with confidence and skill. Having no clue this spy has been engaged in several biochemical incidents in the past with a history of double crossing and even worse. But with how she’s shifting up and down along his fat pole anyone who witnessed her in action could easily think she’d be more suited for a porno shoot than infiltrating a top secret facility.

“AHHHHHHH… You’d be surprised, kid...” She smirked again, licking her lips as she stared down at the man she’s been spying on for months now but has only now just met. Already bouncing away on him like they’re fuck buddies hooking up. Loving how his huge cock was filling her tight pussy up and helping make her nice and wet between her legs as she keeps on bouncing away on his pole at a quicker pace. “MMMMMM… Sometimes the ends justify the means… Not my fault… MMMMM… If I make an idiot here and there pop a boner because they… MMMMMM! FUCK! Can’t control themselves...” She said with a hint of arrogance before she moaned again. Perhaps realising that she basically insulted the hunk she was currently riding so moved quickly to distract him. Grabbing his hands to place them right onto her jiggling breasts so he could focus on them. All as she lifted and dropped over and over onto his rod as her crotch now started to smack down into his toned body.

As predicted, Vincent didn’t comment about her mocking. Just grinning as his fingers squeezed those more than ample breasts of hers. So much delicious flesh that it easily bounced about in his grasp even with a feel that sent his fingers deep into her mounds. Of course, that had the effect of pleasuring her too as she moaned out and to her surprise he was so good at it she didn’t need to fake it. Masking a brief flash of pleasure on her pretty face as she looked away for a second to check the computer monitors, before looking back with that poker face of cool confidence down at him. Still staying in full control of this situation as she bounced sharply up and down. The smack of her shapely ass hitting down into his crotch ringing out around this security office along with both of their moans. Hers already a little more shameless than she would have liked things to be, as for her feeling how good his dick is now clearly far better than just watching from afar when she’d been ‘studying’ him for this mission.

“MMMMMM!! H-Hey! I didn’t say you could… OOOOOOOOOH SHIT!!” Ada gasped in surprise when, thinking he had a free pass to try his luck now from being allowed to grope her tits, Vincent took the open shot and leaned his head in. Sucking on her bouncing tits as she fondled them, while she continued to ride away on his lap. His lips capturing an already hard nipple and sucking loudly as he moaned into her flesh. Flicking the tongue and getting her coated with spit from the deep slurp. “MMMMM… OK, kid… MMMMM!! I’ll let you off… MMMMM!! With that one, j-just this once...” She claimed as the pleasure was obviously a lot more than she thought it could be. Not just from his huge white dick filling up her Chinese-American snatch, but how his mouth was expertly worshipping her titties as they jiggled in his greedy grasp. His mouth shifting over to the other breast to give the same licking and sucking treatment to her moaning approval. Her gloved hands even out of reflex brushing along his shoulders rather than just holding him as her usually cold and professional mindset slipped a little thanks to this sin she’s deeply engaged in.

“MMMMM!! Enough, kid!” She gasped, using her hands to push his head off from her breasts. Fearing she might loose control of this situation if she let him keep going like this. “I think… MMMMMM… We need to switch things up!” She said, wiping some sweat off her forehead before she lifted herself off from his dick.  
“Oh? Oh! Right! Because you’ve just been doing all the work here, right?” Vincent assumed, standing up from the chair after she’d dismounted him.  
“Yes, of course. You are a smart one...” Wong lied, not wanting to admit just how good the infected man is as she moved to sit on the edge of the control desk with all the monitors and status screens behind her. “Now come show me how smart you are...” She teased, back again in her confident look and voice as she spread her legs in far from subtle fashion.  
“Hell yeah!” He said, going straight in and moving between those legs. Not doing the smart thing of trying to run to the door and escape as his dick again did the thinking for him.

The stunning secret spy stared down as that shaft slid slowly and smoothly into her snatch. Getting them both moaning out as his hands moved to hold her ankles to keep those long legs of hers wide apart. Moaning as he started to firmly pump into that box, making her gasp as he pushed in already deep with the first motion. Once again grinding her teeth together as a flash of concern that he might be too good and too much for her to handle. Settling for putting on a fresh look of seduction at the man she still had wrapped around her finger, before she glanced down at her crotch to watch that huge dick vanishing up into her twat before his inches soon reappeared as he repeated the motion.

“MMMMMM… Hey! Why are you being… MMMMM! S-So rough and quick all of a sudden?” Ada moaned out, looking at him as her poker face slipped again. Seeing and feeling from how her snatch was stretched out to accept all of his length. He was going at a swifter pace than she’d used to rise him, and being in the usually dominate position here allowed him to use plenty more force as well behind his thrusts. “MMMMM… Don’t you get enough action… AHHHHHH FUCK!! MMMMM… From all the many, many women you keep fucking around here?” She pitched an excuse that was rather shamefully flimsy for the usually cold, calm and collected spy. Her words lacking the punch either because of her constant moaning in delight as sweat continued to form across her gorgeous, curved body. Her chest continuing to bounce about as her frame jolted in response to his balls deep pumps.

“AHHHHH FUCK!! What do you mean?? MMMMM… This isn’t even like, the hardest I can go at!” Vincent was listening to her, but perhaps not paying full attention to get what she was actually wanting him to do. Proven by how as he spoke and groaned out in delight he was staring down at his crotch. Seeing his thick, long white cock pushing all the way forward into the tight, wet, Asian pussy of a woman who a half hour before had held him at gunpoint. Now he was a very willing participant in this sinful action as he fucked the infamous, feared spy nice and deep with thrust after steady and deep thrust. “MMMMM… It’s not like I can hold back! This damn infection…UHHHHH! Might kill me if I stop fucking!” He pointed out, knowing full well that if he didn’t ‘tame’ and satisfy the infection it could have fatal consequences for him. For that reason, and along with how damn good it felt inside of this snug, soaking wet love tunnel, he had no plans on stopping his thrusting motion. Much to the moaning delight of them both, even if she would prefer things to still weigh completely in her favour for this sinful mission.

The woman who has survived the Raccoon City and Los Iluminados incidents among others tilted her short haired head back as she groaned out loudly. Her arms having to lean back against the computer screens so her body can arch a bit from the intense pleasure. Clearly never having had it so good or deep from a cock this big before. Her legs even moving from his grip to wrap greedily around his waist to keep him balls deep inside her needy snatch. Hating not being in full control of this, but loving having her twat stuffed with thick cock as she licked her lips. Her pussy built to take a huge, fat cock like this as her walls stayed pleasurably clamped around the invading price so they both kept moaning out. Each shining with a healthy layer of sweat over their desirable bodies for this increasingly shameless fuck.

“MMMMM… Come on then! MMMMM… Show me what you can do! MMMMM!!” Wong dared him now as she smirked sexily. Putting on a show as she ran a hand across her jiggling tits as she stared with a lot more real lust than the fake look she’d put on at the start of this. Grinding her snatch down against his pumps as she attempted to bounce on that pistoning dick, even with her legs wrapped around him. “UHHHHH!! MMMMMM… Show me what this fucking virus… MMMM!! FUCK!! And your big, oversized fucking cock can do! MMMMM!!” She added, showing again that her research about him shows she knows his length of dick and overall ability to pleasure a woman is just a result of the sinful infection in his body. She’s making the most of this and not for any sort of research purposes either. Despite her end goal being to get a ‘sample’ of him, she’s more and more just enjoying the journey as her pussy coats his thrusting dick with a more than ample amount of juices.

“MMMMMM… I’m not doing that already? MMMMM FUCK!!” Pierce noted as he groaned. The smack of his crotch hitting her body ringing out again and again as he pounded the beautiful spy in this security room. His heavy balls slapping off the bottom of her ass each time he drove in and filled up her still vice-like snatch with every inch of his oversized manhood. Making the most of the effects the virus has on his penis as he drills away into a woman who is supposed to be untouchable in more ways than one. “MMMMMM… Guess I need to get more practice in… Which is weird, since… MMMMM FUCK… I like end up getting to screw like every day these days! If not more!” He rather too casually states between his moans. Gazing over the gorgeous Asian beauty in front of him as he fills her up over and over again with his meaty white cock. His staring switching between up at her pretty, moaning face to down at her bouncing, rounded tits to all the way at her crotch. Watching his rod disappear into her when he drives in balls deep just to make a few inches reappear as he sends the next pump stiffly in with a groan.

“MMMMMM… V-Vincent! Pull out a sec...” Ada gasped out, and not because she needed a break. Pass me that belt… Fuck it, my whole pants please...” She nearly begged as she unwrapped her legs from around him.   
“Huh? Oh, OK...” Vincent agreed, pulling out and moving across the security room. Bringing back the dark pants for her. “W-We can’t take too much of a break though!” He said, feeling his cock pulse and giving him discomfort as the virus was far from satisfied.  
“Don’t worry, kid...” Ada unclipped an odd looking dark tube from the belt, putting it aside on the console. Before she pulled out a little tube and then tossed her pants back down and out of the way.  
“What’s that… Mmmmmmm!” He groaned as she skilfully poured a clear liquid from the tube out onto his cock. Using a gloved hand to stroke the lubricant over his meaty pole.  
“A good spy always prepares for anything...” Wong smirked, turning around as she bent over the desk. Reaching back with her hands as she poured the lube out down her asscrack. Making herself groan as she pushed a finger into her tightest of holes, working the liquid in quickly and deep into herself with some quick pumps. Knowing time isn’t on her side in more ways than one.

“Damn! Well, shit! Guess we’re doing this then!” Vincent grinned, seeing Ada spreading a cheek apart after he tossed that now empty tube away to show off her glistening asshole. He stepped up behind her, helping as he pushed her other butt cheek to the side a bit as he pushed his cock into her puckered entrance. The quick lubing just managing to do the trick as the fat head worked in to make them both loudly moan. “MMMMMM FUCK!! Holy shit… MMMMM!! Fuck that’s fucking good! MMMMM!!” He stated the obvious as he pushed his shaft into her incredibly tight back passage. Groaning when he eased out and then began to build into a motion to smoothly and slowly fuck the stunning, thickly rounded backside of the spy bent over in front of him. Allowing them both to adjust to the sensations as even with that rapid lubing up it was still an extremely tight fit to handle his massive, infection-enhanced dick inside of her anal tunnel.

“OH FUCK!! SHIIIIIT!! FUCK!! MMMMMM FUCK...” She yelled out with a grunt. The Asian beauty resting her cheek against a monitor as she looked back enough to see that fat white dick sliding in and out of her juicy ass. Her other hand already between her legs. Rubbing over her clit for desperately needed pleasure as she didn’t even look like she was attempting to keep control of him or this mission at this point. “MMMMMM!! Come on! UHHHHH!! Fuck my ass! MMMMM!! COME ON!! You think I… MMMMMM!! Ever offer up this ass to anyone? MMMM!! FUCK ME!!” She almost begged as she groaned out. Her hips bucking backward out of reflex to get that shaft deeper into her ass. Falling for that sexual skill that the virus within him gifts much like many other women before her have become addicted to that oversized rod. Despite her having watched him in action, so knowing full well there was a risk she could end up in this very position. Bent over, asking for it, and having her rarely used hole stuffed full of dick.

“MMMMM!! Sure fucking thing, Ada!” He all too happily agrees, even though this woman broke into this facility just to use him for her own purposes. Gripping her waist as he thrusts forward firmly to send them both loudly moaning out. Completing his unexpected tour of all her holes as he pumps firmly and with a steadiness in and out of her tight, round backside. Having been balls deep in her mouth and then tight pussy, and from the looks of things he won’t be too far off from driving into this ass either. “MMMMMM SHIT!! FUUUUUCK!! MMMMMM...” He grunts as he sweats. Staring down, seeing that gorgeous ass jiggling when he pumps forward into her. Working his thick inches deeper and deeper still into her super snug passage with every motion he delivers, and helped from her needy pushes back against his stiff pumps. 

“UHHHHH!! FUCKER!! MMMMM!! AHHHHHH YESSSS!! MMMMM LEON!!” She loudly moans out, not even noticing she just moaned another man’s name out in her lusty state. Darting gloved fingers in and out of her dripping wet snatch while she takes a deep, hard ass fucking from the man she’s supposed to be controlling and using to claim a ‘sample’ from. Instead of bending over for him and offering up her stunning rump for him to pound away into. “AHHHHHH YESSSSSSS!! MMMMMM F-FUCK MY ASS LEON!! FUCK ME!! MMMMMM OOOOOOOOHHH!!” Her short dark hair is sweat-soaked and sticking to her pretty facial features as beads roll down to drip onto the monitor her cheek is resting against. Gazing back with clearly now lust-drunk eyes as she’s imagining another man in her life is the one behind her, hammering into her wonderfully rounded and juicy booty. Finger fucking herself with her own soaked digits as her butt takes an actual fucking from as lengthy, thick dick.

“MMMMMM!! I think I’ve… UHHHHH!! Heard that name before… MMMMMM SHIT!!” Vincent has a vague memory of hearing ‘Leon’ before from a woman he’s been screwing, but his thoughts soon focus on watching his fat white dick fitting all the way into that plump Asian ass in front of him. His crotch smacking firmly into those full cheeks to both send them rippling away and making the spy he’s banging rock forward as her tits slide across the security desk he’s fucking her over. Wisely not pressing her on her moans or being insulted that she wished another stud was banging her. Just using her fantastic ass for both of their pleasure as he pumps away swiftly in and out of her rear.

“L-LEON!! AHHHHHH FUCK!! YES!! YESSSSSSSS!! LLEEEEEEEEON MMMMMMMMM!!” Shamefully, Ada’s eyes roll upward. Mouth hanging open and her tongue drooling onto the screen she’s pressed against. Her pussy unleashing a fresh flood of fluids as she cums harder than she ever thought possible, lost in lust and a fantasy. Pumping away with her digits into her snatch to make sure she rides out all of this orgasm that certainly wasn’t part of her planned mission when this all began. “AHHHHHH… AHHHHHHH… Mmmmmmm Leon… MMMMMM...” Gasping out as her body slumps a bit. Grunting as the hunk behind her pistons into her cheeks for another round more as her back passage clamping around his cock helps to race him towards a finish of his own. Eventually pulling out of her soaking twat with a lick of her lips as if this was worth it on its own even without getting any ‘sample’ from her target.

“MMMMMM!! SHIT!!” Vincent grunted. Feeling his cock starting to pulse and finally in the very pleasurable way instead of any worrying discomfort. “Ada! I’m… MMMMM FUCK!! Getting close!!” He warned as he pulled out of her well-used ass with a groan.  
“W-What? Leon??” Her eyes went wide, the lusty haze vanishing as she remembered not just where she was, but who she was actually with and why she was here in the first place. “Shit! Step back!” she said, tired in her sweaty state but still having enough in her to grab the odd black tube she’d brought for this mission.   
“Huh? What’s that?” Pierce questioned, seeing the spy press a button as the device extended out and opened at one end for an entrance that at first glance resembled a replica pussy.  
“Oh, just my ‘sample collector’...” Wong smirked as she made him moan. Sliding the fleshlight-like device down onto his halfway before she pressed another button.

“OH FUCK!! MMMMM...” Vincent tilted his head back in pleasure as the sex toy device worked its magic on his huge, infection-enhanced dick. Vibrating all around his thickness to more than stimulate, looking to milk out his seed to collect it as the sample Ada had come here all along to retrieve. The artificial feeling around him just as good as being inside of any of her actual holes at this point, even if it wasn’t nearly as snug as her ass was moments before. Leaving him more than happy to just stand and take this unusual finish as the device massaged his already pulsing dick to race him further towards completion.

“Mmmmmm… I did always wonder why they didn’t just ‘milk’ you with something like this, Vincent...” Ada purred with her confident smirk now returned as she seemed to be back in full control of this all. Even adding to his pleasure by working the ‘collector’ up and down his cock while it gripped at his meat. The dark haired beauty unable to stop herself from licking her lips as she watched him groan from the work her ‘toy’ was doing onto him. “After seeing how good you fuck? I can see why the women just want the more physical way to collect ‘samples’ from you...” She admitted without shame. Using both hands to hold the device onto his cock to make him moan and throb in the soft, sucking insides of this machine.

“UHHHHHH… I’ll make… MMMMM!! A suggestion to them...” The man grunted as he stared down. Seeing her gorgeous, smirking face and her tits heaving for air as she recovers from her own sexual high. Gasping in delight as this artificial pussy slides back and forth along his rod with the vibration sensation adding to the enjoyment. A feeling even better than any regular, sex store or fetish website bought sex toy could ever provide. “FUCK!! Here… MMMMM!! It fucking cums!!” He managed to warn as he grinned broadly, knowing that he’s enjoyed not just some wild sex with a woman out of the league of the vast majority of men in the world. But that his peak signalled that he’d be safe from any harm from the virus for this day at least.

Ada grinned, thinking her mission was easily complete. But as high tech as her ‘collector’ fleshlight was? She’d forgotten to take into account the sheer force let alone the amount that his oversized load packs when he orgasms. So when that first blast fired out of his cock, it hit so hard that it made the collection base of it not just fill up, but burst at the bottom. So he shot his spunk straight through it, hitting Wong right across her stunning face with his thick load. Her gasp soon leaving her gargling spunk as the thick shots landed into that mouth to force her to swallow it down with a groan. Her short dark hair matted through with spunk as it coated across her face from forehead to chin. Dripping down onto her rounded tits for good measure and leaving her more than stunned as she back, with her head against the security desk and now caked in spunk from his huge load all over her head and face.

“Mmmmmm… Yeah, that did the trick...” Vincent chuckled as he stepped back from her tired body. Carefully reaching down to slip the device off his softening cock. “Uh, I think this is broken?” He offered, dropping the wrecked ‘collector’.  
“It’s… It’s fine...” Ada groaned out as cum hung from her lips. “I brought a spare tube for collecting samples… I-I think...” She said, slumping over to her side with a grunt as she looked more defeated than victorious in her mission. Reaching out towards her pants and a tube attached to her belt.  
“Hey, why did you need a sample of my cum anyway?” He tried to ask again.

Suddenly, flashing red warning lights lit up in the security room. Vincent in a packet removing Ada’s red shirt from the console as he looked over it. Various readings saying emergency power had kicked in… Lock down doors had been activated… An unknown enemy force had infiltrated the floor, and being more than one person to it – indicating that wasn’t reading as Ada.

“Shit! That’s… That’s really not good!” Vincent stated the obvious. “What do we do, Ada?...Ada??”

He looked around, not even seeing any of her clothing felt. Only a mass of cum now dripping out from the open grate in the vent tunnel in the roof and the sound of echoing grunting as Wong made a more desperate than expertly sneaky attempt at escape with her ‘sample’. 

Seeing that he was being left alone to it, Vincent had only one rather sensible reaction to this freshly dangerous situation. “...FOR FUCK’S SAKE!”

* * *

I'm not currently accepting requests for chapters/stories to write, but feel free to leave any feedback as a comment on this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
